Skye en Emma 2
by Skye.Emma
Summary: Deel 2 van Skye en Emma op Zweinstein
1. Chapter 1

**Hoofdstuk 1 De trein**

**POV Skye**

Skye stond op het drukke perron ongeduldig te wachten op Emma. Ze keek de hele tijd om zich heen. _Waarom ben je er nog niet? We hadden toch om kwart voor elf afgesproken? _Dacht Skye geïrriteerd. _En o, wee als je er al bent maar ergens staat bij George. Hé bij George... Misschien staat ze bij de Wemels. Maar waar zijn de Wemels?_ Skye keek nog eens om haar heen en zag Emma aan komen rennen. Ze probeerde door de menigte naar Skye toe te komen. "Skye!" riep ze. "Ja?" vroeg Skye toen Emma naast haar was komen staan. "Heb je George of een van de andere Wemels gezien?" vroeg Emma. Skye schudde haar hoofd. "Jij bent de eerste bekende die ik tegen kom." Emma keek naar de muur, waar steeds leerlingen tevoorschijn kwamen.

"Laten we een plaatsje gaan zoeken in de trein." stelde Skye voor. Emma knikte en samen liepen ze naar de trein. Net voordat Skye de trein in stapte riep Emma: "George!" Skye zuchtte en draaide zich om. De Wemels waren net gearriveerd. Op een Wemel na. "Waar is Ron?" vroeg Emma. "Weet ik veel." "En waar is Harry? Die logeerde toch bij de Wemels?" "Ja, dat dacht ik wel." zei Skye.

Sinds hun avontuur met de Steen der Wijzen in hun eerste jaar waren ze goede vrienden geworden. We schreven elkaar in de vakantie, maar op een gegeven moment antwoordde Harry niet meer.

Emma rende naar George en Skye liep achter haar aan. Ze had zich er op verheugd om Fred weer te zien.

Emma vloog George om de hals. "Hallo, Emma." zei George. Skye keek verlegen naar Fred. Hij glimlachte naar haar. Skye kreeg daardoor een raar gevoel in haar buik. _Voelde het zo, om verliefd te zijn?_ Er waren net nog drie andere personen door het hek gekomen, een man een vrouw en een meisje, met alle drie rood haar.

"Dit zijn mijn ouders en mijn zusje." zei George wijzend naar de aangekomen personen. "Dit is Emma," zei George wijzend naar Emma. "En dit is Skye." zei Fred. "Aangenaam." zeiden Emma en Skye in koor. "Insgelijks." zei meneer Wemel. "Kom, Ginny. We gaan een plaatsje voor je zoeken." zei mevrouw Wemel tegen het zusje van de tweeling en ze liepen haastig weg. "Leuk jullie ontmoet te hebben." zei meneer Wemel en hij liep mevrouw Wemel en Ginny achterna.

George keek achter om. "Waar blijven Ron en Harry? Zitten ze soms vast tussen de muur." zei Fred. "We hebben geen tijd meer om op hun te wachten." zei Skye en er klonk een fluit. "Kom." zei Emma en ze liepen richting de trein.

Fred en George hielpen Skye en Emma met hun bagage en ze stapte samen naar binnen.

"Wij gaan bij Leo Jordaan zitten." zei Fred. George kuste Emma op haar wang en ze liepen weg.

Skye liep met haar bagage en haar uil Fred de andere kant op. In het gangpad kwamen ze Hermelien tegen. "Daar zijn jullie!" riep ze blij. "Kom, ik heb een plaatsje voor jullie vrij gehouden." Ze liepen naar een coupe, waar niemand in zat. Ze propte hun hutkoffer in het rek en zetten de uilen naast hun op de bank.

"Hoe was je vakantie?" vroeg Emma aan Hermelien. " O, wel leuk. We zijn op vakantie naar Zuid-Frankrijk geweest." zei ze en ze begon enthousiast te vertellen over de Kataren, de kastelen en het heerlijk warme weer. Skye keek uit het raam naar de voorbij vliegende landschappen en luisterde maar half.

"... En hoe was jouw vakantie Skye?" vroeg Hermelien. Skye keek haar aan. "Niet leuk. Saai zelfs." "Hoezo?"vroeg Emma nieuwsgierig. "Mijn vader moest de hele vakantie werken. We gingen daarom niet weg." "Wat doet jou vader in de toverwereld?" vroeg Emma. "Mijn vader werkt op het Departement van Magische sport en Recreatie. Hij is vorige week gepromoveerd, alleen weet ik niet precies in wat. Maar goed, omdat mijn vader gepromoveerd is gaan we misschien verhuizen naar een groter huis met een groot stuk land, zodat we een beetje van de Dreuzel wereld afgezonderd zijn en we thuis meer magie kunnen gebruiken." "Je... Je gaat verhuizen." zei Emma verbaast. "Misschien." zei Skye. "Maar dan wonen we niet meer bij elkaar in de buurt." "Nee, maar dan kun je blijven logeren op je eigen kamer." zei Skye. "En dan mag Hermelien ook komen." Hermelien glimlachte, maar Emma niet. "Waar gaan je dan in hemelsnaam wonen?" vroeg Emma. "Vlakbij de camping waar we vorig jaar geslapen hebben. In de buurt is een bos en midden in het bos in een groot veld." zei Skye. "Emms." zei Skye toen Emma nog steeds verdrietig keek. "Het is nog niet zeker, hoor!" Het werd stil.

Uiteindelijk vroeg Hermelien: "Hebben jullie Harry en Ron gezien?" We schudden alle twee ons hoofd. Skye staarde weer uit het raam en zag een heuvelachtig landschap met schapen voorbij komen. Zucht. Dit zou haar tweede jaar worden. Vorig jaar werden ze door de half reus Hagrid naar het kasteel gebracht. Ze moesten eerst lopen en toen varen over het meer. Hoe zouden ze er dit jaar komen? De andere leerlingen waren hun niet gevolgd, dus ze gingen waarschijnlijk niet meer met de bootjes.

"Skye! Skye! We moeten uitstappen." Emma schudde Skye door elkaar. "Waar zit jij toch altijd met je gedachten." zuchtte Emma. Skye stond op en mompelde: "Sorry." en ze verlieten de coupe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2 Jack Jones**

**POV Emma**

Buiten was het koud en er stond een harde wind. Emma, Skye en Hermelien volgde de oudere leerlingen om te weten waar ze heen moesten. Ze liepen naar het einde van het perron, waar honderden koetsen zonder paarden stonden. Ze liepen naar de eerste koets die leeg was en stapte in. De koets was van binnen zwart en rood. De bekleding van de banken voelde zacht aan.

Emma plofte neer en zuchtte. De koets begon zodra ze het deurtje gesloten hadden.

De reis verliep snel. Binnen een half uur stopte de koets en stapte ze uit. Het regende nu. De meiden rende met zijn drieën naar binnen en liepen daarna kletsnat de Grote Zaal in.

Ze gingen in het midden van de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. De Grote Zaal stroomde langzaam vol. Marcel en Daan Tomas kwamen naast hun zitten. "Hallo, Marcel." zei Emma. "Hoe was jou vakantie?" "Goed." antwoordde hij kortaf.

Alle afdelingstafels waren nu vol, op de vrijgehouden plaatsen voor de eerstejaars na. Perkamentus stond op en introduceerde de eerstejaars. De eerstejaars schuivende angstig binnen richting de oppertafel. Vorig jaar stonden hun ook daar. Vorig jaar waren ze ook onder de indruk. Het leek nog maar zo kort geleden. Wat leken die eerstejaars toch klein. De eerste kinderen werden naar voren geroepen. "Wemel, Ginny." riep professor Anderling. "Is dat het zusje van Ron?" vroeg Skye aan Hermelien. Hermelien knikte. "Griffoendor!" riep de Sorteerhoed. Het roodharige meisje kwam naar de tafel toegelopen en ging naast Percy zitten, die haar enthousiast feliciteerde. "Jones, Jack." Deze naam kwam Emma bekent voor. "Woont hij niet bij ons in de buurt?" fluisterde Emma tegen Skye. "Ja, zijn broer zit volgens mij bij Ravenklauw, maar dat weet ik niet zeker." antwoordde Skye zacht. "Griffoendor!" Riep de Sorteerhoed. Jack sprong van de kruk en liep zenuwachtig en struikelend naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Hij keek naar de leerlingen en zag Skye en Emma. Hij glimlachte aarzelend en liep naar de meiden toe. Hij propte zich tussen de twee in. "Hallo, Skye en Emma." "Hallo, Jack." zei Skye onverschillig.

"Hallo Jack, hoe is het met je?" zei Emma vriendelijk. "Goed hoor, dank je." zei hij glimlachend. "Hoe is het met je broer? Bij welke afdeling zat hij ook al weer?" vroeg Emma. Jack keek even naar Skye. "Wat is er?" vroeg Emma aan hem. "O, niets." zei hij en hij keek Emma weer aan. "Mijn broer..." begon Jack. Hij stopte en keek Skye uitdagend aan. Skye keek boos terug. "Zit je me te treiteren?" vroeg Skye geërgerd. "Mijn broer Sjors zit in ook in Griffoendor. Kijk daar zit hij." Jack zwaaide naar een jongen aan het einde van de tafel van Griffoendor. Zijn blonde haren vielen tot in zijn nek en hij had bruine ogen. Emma kon zich niet herinneren hem ooit eerder gezien te hebben aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Sjors grijnsde en zwaaide naar de drie. Jack zwaaide kort terug. Jack begon enthousiast te praten over dingen die hij hoopte te leren. Emma luisterde niet echt en Skye zo te zien ook niet.

Toen iedereen ingedeeld was en zijn buik vol had gegeten, liepen Skye, Emma en Hermelien naar de leerlingenkamer. Jack liep hun als een hondje achterna, en daar werd Skye heel chagrijnig van. Eigenlijk zou hij de klassenoudsten moeten volgen naar de leerlingenkamer, maar Jack wilde liever met hun meelopen. "Jack, waarom ga je niet even naar je broer." zei Skye met haar tanden op elkaar geklemd. Jack keek beledigt. "Ik vind jullie veel leuker." zei hij. Skye zuchtte geërgerd.

Toen ze in de leerlingenkamer rende Skye zowat naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Jack wilde haar volgen, maar de trap veranderde in een glijbaan en hij glee naar beneden. Emma en Hermelien liepen haar lachend achterna. Skye zat in de kleermakers zit op haar bed met de _Avond_ _Profeet_ in haar handen. "Kijk!" zei ze toen ze Hermelien en Emma zag. "Ron en Harry staan er in!" "Wat!" zei Hermelien. "Laat zien." zei Emma. De twee meiden gingen naast haar op bed zitten en lazen het stukje over Ron en Harry.

_VLIEGENDE_ _AUTO_ _VERBIJSTERT_ _DREUZELS._

_Twee_ _Dreuzels_ _in_ _Londen,_ _die_ _er_ _van_ _overtuigd_ _waren_ _dat_ _ze_ _een_ _oude_ _auto_ _over_ _het_ _hoofdpostkantoor_ _hadden_ _zien_ _vliegen..._ _Rond_ _het_ _middaguur_ _zag_ _mevrouw_ _Betty_ _Beuzel_ _uit_ _Norfolk,_ _die_ _bezig_ _was_ _de_ _was_ _op_ _te_ _hangen..._ _De_ _heer_ _Angus_ _Smurry_ _uit_ _Schotland_ _meldde_ _aan_ _de_ _politie..._

"Hoe weet jij dat Ron en Harry dit zijn?" vroeg Emma aan Skye. "Tijdens de indelingsceremonie zag ik een vliegende auto en even later zag ik Harry en Ron naar binnen kijken." zei Skye. "En waarom heb je dat niet gezegd?" vroeg Hermelien. "Ik vond dat _Jack _dat niet hoefde te weten." zei Skye met de nadruk op Jack. "Wat heb jij tegen _Jack."_ zei Emma die expres ook de nadruk op jack. Skye keek haar boos aan. "Ik mag hem niet zo, maar zijn broer wel." "Ah, daarom keek hij jou zo aan toen hij het over zijn broer had." zei Hermelien. Voordat Skye boos kon reageren vroeg Emma: "Moeten we dan Harry en Ron niet verwelkomen? Ze weten het wachtwoord vast niet."

Hermelien knikte en ze liepen de drukke leerlingenkamer binnen.

Fred en George liepen naar Emma en Skye toe. Hermelien liep langs hun, maar Emma en Skye bleven staan. "Hebben jullie het gehoord van Harry en Ron?" vroeg George. De meiden knikte. "Ik wou dat ze ons terug gehaald hadden." zei Fred teleurgesteld en Skye lachte. Emma keek Skye verbaast aan. Net was ze nog boos en nu lachte ze weer. Ze snapte echt helemaal niets van haar vriendin.

Jack kwam naar hun toegelopen."Wie is dat?" vroeg Fred aan Skye, want hij was naast Skye komen staan. "Dit is Jack." zei Skye met een zucht. "Jack, dit is Fred." "Hallo." zei Jack en hij wende zich weer tot Skye. "Skye, mijn broer wil met je praten." "Dan heeft hij pech." zei Skye bot. Jack liet zijn beledigde blik weer zien. "En waarom kom jij me dat vertellen en niet hijzelf?" voegde ze er aan toe. Jack haalde zijn schouders op en liep weg. Fred lachte. "Ik denk, ik weet het niet zeker, maar volgens mij heb jij een hekel aan hem." "Hoe kom je erbij." zei Emma. Sjors voegde zich bij de vier en wende zich tot Skye. "Kan ik met je praten?" "Ik denk dat je dat wel kan." antwoordde ze. Hij keek even naar een paar jongens, die waarschijnlijk zijn vrienden waren. "Kom op, Sjorsie!" riepen ze. "Onder vier ogen, alsjeblieft?" vroeg hij. Skye keek Emma aan. Emma haalde haar schouders op en Skye liep met hem mee naar een hoekje in de leerlingenkamer. Fred, George en Emma hoorde gejuich en er werd geapplaudisseerd. Ze wurmde zich door de menigte en zagen dat Harry en Ron naar binnen getrokken werden. Hermelien klauterde achten hun aan naar binnen.

"Briljant!" hoorde Emma Leo Jordaan roepen. "Perfect! Wat een entree! Met een auto tegen de Beukwilg vliegen! Daar wordt over tien jaar nog over gepraat!"

"Meesterlijk." zei een vijfdejaars."Waarom hebben jullie ons niet terug laten komen?" vroeg Fred en George teleurgesteld in koor. Emma lachte. "Hallo jongens, fijne reis gehad?" Ron grijnsde. "Ja, heel comfortabel." "Zegt degene die bloed." zei George. Harry gaf Ron een por en knikte naar Percy, die op een afstandje afkeurend stond te kijken.

"We gaan maar eens naar boven - we zijn een beetje moe." zei Harry en ze baanden zich een weg naar de wenteltrap diw naar de jongensslaapzaal leidde.

'Welterusten!' riep Harry over zijn schouder tegen Hermelien en Emma. Een paar jongens uit hetzelfde jaar als Emma liepen hun achterna. De leerlingenkamer liep langzaam leeg en Emma keek om zich heen of ze Skye zag, maar die was nergens te bekennen. Emma besloot om naar bed te gaan. Ze kuste George en liep naar de slaapzaal.

Haar hutkoffer lag op haar bed. Ze opende hem om haar pyjama te pakken, en zag toen een boek: _Tripjes met Trollen door Gladianus Smalhart. _O, ja! Ze kregen dit jaar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten van hem. Hermelien had daar in alle briefen die ze in de vakantie van haar had gehad, geschreven over hem. Dat hij zo fantastisch was en zo.

Emma keek naar Skye's bed. Haar hutkoffer lag op haar bed. Dus ze was hier nog niet geweest. Skye kennende, zou ze als ze hier geweest was, meteen haar spullen hebben opgeruimd. Emma zuchtte. Parvati en Belinda kwamen giechelend binnen.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Emma glimlachend aan Belinda. "Sjors, vroeg Skye mee uit." giechelde ze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3 **

**POV Emma**

"Wie... Wat?" "Sjors." zuchtte Belinda verliefd en ze keek dromerig voor zich uit. Op dat moment kwam Skye binnen. Haar gezicht stond verbaast. "Skye, praten, nu." zei Emma en ze stond op en trok haar mee naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze duwde haar in een stoel. In de leerlingenkamer bevonden zich nog maar een paar mensen. Leo Jordaan, Fred en George, Percy, en nog een paar vijfdejaars.

"Wat is er gebeurd." Vroeg Emma. "Sjors vroeg me mee uit." zei ze kortaf. "En je zei ja?" vroeg Emma ongelovig. "Ja." "Je gaat op date met Sjors, terwijl je Fred leuk vind." fluisterde Emma. "Een date kan toch geen kwaad." zei Skye schouderophalend. "Ik welk jaar zit hij, eigenlijk?" "In het vierdejaar." "Je gaat uit met een vierdejaars." vroeg Emma ongelovig. "Ja." zei Skye kwaad. "Ik kan heus zelf wel bepalen met wie ik uitga. Ik word binnenkort 13, ja?" zei ze geïrriteerd en ze stampte naar boven.

**POV Skye**

Skye smeet de deur dicht. Belinda en Parvati keken haar geschrokken aan. Ze wierp hen een boze blik toe en ging in bed liggen. Ze hoorde Emma ook naar binnen komen.

Waar bemoeide Emma zich mee? En waarom was ze zo boos? Ze ging alleen met Sjors uit, omdat ze hunkerde naar romantiek en liefde. In de vakantie had ze veel liefdesfilms gekeken en veel liefdesboeken gelezen. Emma had het allemaal. Liefde, en een vakantie met allebei de ouders en liefde. Zij wilde dat ook. Wat had zij nou? Een dooddoener-famillie, een vader die steeds vaker moest werken. Ze had ook nog een oom die in Azkaban zat. Nee, fijne famillie. Alles wat ze wilde is een normale familie en liefde. Vooral een romantische liefde. En nu werd ze mee uitgevraagd door een knappe vierdejaars. Moest ze dat dan weigeren. Ja, ze was verliefd op Fred, maar hij vond haar helemaal niet leuk. Waarom zou hij ook. Hij was grappig, dat vond iedereen. En wat was zij? Vaak chagrijnig, snel op haar tenen getrapt...

Haar ogen vielen langzaam dicht.

De volgende morgen aan het ontbijt, werd ze omringt door meisjes die wilde weten of Sjors haar inderdaad gevraagd had. De meiden werden weggejaagd door professor Anderling, die de roosters kwam brengen.

"Ah, we hebben de eerste twee uur een blokuur toverdranken met de Huffelpuffers.

Dus zaten ze niet veel later in Kas 3. Op de tafels lagen allerlei kleuren oorwarmers.

"Vandaag gaan we Mandragora's verpotten. Wie kan me iets vertellen over de eigenschappen van de Mandragora?" zei professor Stronk, hun professor Kruidenkunde. Ze was klein en gedrongen, met een verstelde hoed op haar loshangende haar. Aan haar gewaden zaten meestal grote stukken modder.

Tot niemands verbazing schoot de hand van Hermelien omhoog.

"Mandragora, oftewel alruinwortel, is een krachtig geneesmiddel." zei Hermelien. "Het wordt gebruikt om mensen die zijn vervloekt of gedaanteveranderingen hebben ondergaan in hun oorspronkelijke staat terug te brengen."

"Uitstekend. Tien punten voor Griffoendor." zei professor Stronk. "Mandragora is een essentieel onderdeel van de meeste tegengiffen, maar aan de andere kant is het ook bijzonder gevaarlijk. Weet iemand waarom?"

Hermeliens hand schoot weer omhoog.

"De kreet van de Mandragora kan dodelijk zijn." zei ze. "Precies. Nog tien punten." zei professor Stronk. "De Mandragora's die we hier hebben, zijn heel jong."

Ze wees op een rij grote bakken en iedereen schuifelde naar voren om te kijken. Er groeiden zo'n honderd paarsgroene plantjes in rijtjes. Harry vond ze er heel gewoon uitzien en had geen idee wat Hermelien bedoelde met de 'kreet' van de Mandragora.

"Neem allemaal een paar oorwarmers." zei professor Stronk.

lederen verdrong zich rond de tafel, in de haast om een paar te grijpen dat niet roze en pluizig was.

"Als ik zeg dat jullie ze op moeten doen, zorg dan dat jullie oren geheel bedekt zijn." zei professor Stronk. "Als het veilig is om ze weer af te doen, steek ik mijn duim op. Oké, oorwarmers op."

Skye pakte een paar groene oorwarmers en zette ze op. Emma had een paar blauwe opgedaan en zei wat, maar Skye hoorde niets en zag alleen haar lippen bewegen.

Professor Stronk zette een roze, pluizig exemplaar op, rolde de mouwen van haar gewaad op, greep een van de Mandragora's en trok eraan.

In plaats van wortels schoot er een kleine, modderige en ongelooflijk lelijke baby uit de aarde omhoog. De bladeren groeiden uit zijn hoofd en hij had een groenachtige, gevlekte huid.

Professor Stronk pakte een grote pot van onder de tafel, stopte de Mandragora erin en begroef hem in vochtige, donkere mest, tot alleen het plukje bladeren nog zichtbaar was. Ze stak haar duim op en zette haar oorwarmers af. De rest van de klas volgde haar voorbeeld.

"Onze Mandragora's zijn maar zaailingen en hun kreten zijn nog niet dodelijk." zei professor Stronk, alsof ze niets opwindender had gedaan dan de begonia's water geven. "Je raakt er echter wel een paar uur door buiten westen en omdat vast niemand de eerste schooldag wil missen, raad ik jullie aan om je oorwarmers goed op te houden als jullie werken. Als de les voorbij is, laat ik dat wel weten. Oké, vier leerlingen per bak - daar staat een voorraad potten - in die zakken zit mest en pas op voor het Langdradig Weekblad, dat is slaapverwekkend."

Ze gaf een plant met saaie, slappe bladeren een tik, waardoor die snel de lange draden introk die stiekem omhoog waren gekropen naar haar schouder.

Ze moesten hun oorwarmers opdoen en zich concentreren op hun alruinwortels. Toen professor Stronk er een verpotte, had dat heel makkelijk geleken, maar dat was het helemaal niet. De Mandragora's voelden er niets voor om uit de aarde getrokken te worden, maar wilden er blijkbaar ook niet in terug in de mest. Ze schopten en maaiden met hun scherpe kleine vuistjes en knarsten met hun tanden. Skye werd voortdurend gebeten en aan het einde van de les was haar hand rood en zag je overal tandafdrukjes. Emma had veel meer geluk, maar zat toch onder de mest en de aarde.

Na te hebben geluncht gingen Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Skye en Emma naar buiten en gingen zitten op een bankje op de binnenplaats. Hermelien sloeg _Vakantie met Vampiers _open, terwijl Ron, Emma en Harry begonnen over Zwerkbal te praten en Skye las _De Beknopte Beschrijving van Zweinstein._ Opeens kwamen er drie eerstejaars naar Harry toelopen. "Alles kits, Harry? Ik -ik ben Kasper Krauwel en dat is Jack Jones" zei de jongen die Kaper heette en hij wees op Jack. "En dat is Jessica Westers." vervolgde hij en hij wees naar een meisje met Turkooizen haar en blauwgroene ogen. Het was duidelijk dat Jack haar nog niet gezien had, want toen hij zag dat Skye keek liet de grootste grijns zien, die Skye ooit bij hem gezien had. "Wij zitten ook in Griffoendor. Is 't - vind je het goed - mag ik een foto nemen?' vroeg Kasper en hij hief zijn camera hoopvol op.

"Een foto?" herhaalde Harry.

"Om te bewijzen dat ik je echt ontmoet heb." zei Kasper gretig en Jack keek hem hoopvol aan terwijl het meisje met open mond naar Harry staarde. "ik weet alles van je. Iedereen heeft me over je verteld. Hoe je die vervloeking van Jeweetwel hebt overleefd en dat hij toen is verdwenen en dat je nog steeds een litteken in de vorm van een bliksemschicht op je voorhoofd hebt, en een jongen bij mij op de slaapzaal zei dat, als je het filmpje ontwikkelt in de juiste toverdrank, de foto's bewegen. Het is hier echt fantastisch, hè? Ik wist niet dat al die vreemde dingen die ik kon doen toverkunsten waren, tot ik die brief van Zweinstein kreeg. M'n vader is melkboer en die kon het ook niet geloven. Vandaar dat ik een hoop foto's maak, om aan hem op te sturen. En het zou helemaal mooi zijn als iemand - als je vriend die foto zou willen nemen en ik naast je zou mogen staan. En zou je die foto dan alsjeblieft willen tekenen?" Vroeg Kasper smekend en Jack knikte heftig.

"Foto's met handtekening? Deel je foto's met handtekening uit, Potter?"

Skye herkende de stem meteen. Draco kwam naar hun toegelopen. Waarom moet hij zich toch overal mee bemoeien? Hij was vlak achter Kasper blijven staan samen met Korzel en Kwast, zijn grote, gewelddadige maatjes.

"Oké, iedereen in de rij!" brulde Draco tegen de leerlingen op de binnenplaats. "Harry Potter deelt foto's met handtekening uit!"

"Helemaal niet!" zei Harry boos. "Hou je kop, Malfidus!"

"Je bent gewoon jaloers." zei Jack uitdagend.

"Jaloers?" zei Draco, die niet meer hoefde te schreeuwen. De halve binnenplaats luisterde nu mee. "Waarop? Ik hoef geen smerig groot litteken op m'n voorhoofd, dank je hartelijk. Persoonlijk vind ik niet dat je zo geweldig wordt door een snee in je kop." "Draco. Doe eens effen normaal." zei Skye. "Hou je kop, Skye." "Zo hebben we een grote mond gekregen, Draco? Ben je niet meer bang voor me?" zei Skye.

"Krijg de slakkenpest, Malfidus!" zei Ron kwaad.

"Pas maar op, Wemel." snauwde Draco. "Als je ruzie maakt, haalt mammie je nog van school." "Draco!" riep Emma, maar hij negeerde haar. Hij was dus duidelijk over zijn liefde voor haar heen.

Met schrille stem zei hij: "Als je nog één keertje over de schreef gaat -"

Een groepje vijfdejaars van Zwadderich lachte.

"Wemel wil vast graag een foto met handtekening, Potter." zei Draco grijnzend. "Ik denk dat die meer waard is dan het hele huis van z'n ouders."

Ron griste zijn aan elkaar geplakte toverstok uit zijn zak, maar op dat moment sloeg Hermelien _Vakanties_ _met_ _Vampiers_ dicht en fluisterde: "Pas op!"

"Wat hoor ik, wat hoor ik?" Gladianus Smalhart liep met grote passen en een wapperend turkooizen gewaad op hen af. "Wie deelt er hier foto's met handtekening uit?"

Smalhart legde een arm om Harry's schouder en bulderde: "Een domme vraag! Daar zijn we weer, Harry!" Harry werd zo rood als vuur en Skye moest moeite toen om niet mee te lachen met de Zwadderaars, die in lachen uitgebarsten waren.

"Nou, vooruit dan, meneer Krauwel en Jones." zei Smalhart met een brede grijns tegen Kasper en Jack. "Een dubbelportret. Dat lijkt me een mooi aanbod en dan zetten we er allebei onze handtekening op."

Kasper greep zijn camera en nam de foto op het moment dat de bel ging.

"Oké, iedereen naar binnen, vooruit met de geit." riep Smalhart en hij liep zelf ook terug naar het kasteel met Harry nog steeds tegen zich aan gedrukt. Skye, Emma en Ron barsten in lachen uit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4 Aardmannetjes**

**POV Skye**

Ze liepen lachend naar het lokaal van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten.

Harry zat al in het lokaal. Skye en Emma gingen achter Harry zitten, terwijl Ron en Hermelien naast hem gingen zitten.

weerszijden van Harry zitten.

"Je had wel een ei kunnen bakken op je gezicht." zei Ron met een brede glimlach. "Laten we hopen dat ze Ginny niet ontmoeten, anders richten ze nog de Harry Potter Fanclub op."

"Hou je mond." snauwde Harry en Emma lachte.

Toen iedereen zat schraapte Smalhart zijn keel en viel er een stilte. Hij boog zich voorover, pakte Marcel Lubbermans zijn exemplaar van _Tripjes_ _met_ _Trollen_ en hield het omhoog, zodat iedereen het knipogende portret op de omslag kon zien. "Ik, Gladianus Smalhart, Orde van Merlijn, derde klasse, Erelid van de Bond Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en vijf keer op rij door Heks & Haard uitgeroepen tot Tovenaar met de Charmantste Glimlach - maar daar praat ik niet graag over. Ik heb de Zombie van Zanzibar niet verslagen door tegen hem te glimlachen!"

Hij wachtte op een reactie een paar mensen grijnsden flauwtjes.

"Ik zie dat iedereen een complete set van mijn boeken heeft -prima. Het leek me een goed idee om de eerste les te beginnen met een proefwerkje. Niets om je druk over te maken - gewoon om te controleren hoe grondig jullie mijn boeken hebben gelezen, hoeveel ervan is blijven hangen..."

Toen hij de proefwerken had uitgedeeld ging hij weer voor de klas staan en zei: 'Jullie hebben dertig minuten, gerekend vanaf -nu!"

Skye keek naar haar proefwerk en las:

1. Wat is de lievelingskleur van Gladianus Smalhart?

2. Wat is de geheime ambitie van Gladianus Smalhart

3. Wat is, naar jouw mening, de grootste prestatie van Gladianus Smalhart tot dusver?

En zo ging het drie vellen lang door tot aan vraag 54.

Skye wist bijna alle vragen niet. Dat was ook niet zo gek, want ze had nog maar een boek van hem gelezen.

Een halfuur later haalde Smalhart de proefwerken op en keek ze door terwijl hij voor de klas stond. "Ai. Bijna niemand herinnert zich blijkbaar dat mijn lievelingskleur lila is. Dat zeg ik in _Een_ _jaar_ _met_ _de Yeti._ En een paar leerlingen moeten _Wandelingen_ _met_ _Weerwolven_ nog eens goed doorlezen. In hoofdstuk twaalf schrijf ik duidelijk dat mijn ideale verjaarscadeau harmonie tussen alle magische en niet-magische volkeren zou zijn, al zou ik ook geen nee zeggen tegen een grote fles Oude Klare's longe Borrel!"

"Maar juffrouw Hermelien Griffel wist dat het mijn geheime ambitie is om de wereld te bevrijden van alle kwaad en mijn eigen merk haarverzorgingsproducten op de markt te brengen -goed gedaan! Ik mag zelfs wel zeggen" Hij sloeg haar proefwerk om. "Een tien met een Griffel! Wie is Hermelien Griffel?" Hermelien stak een trillende hand op.

"Uitstekend!" zei Smalhart met een brede glimlach. "Echt uitstekend! Tien punten voor Griffoendor! "Maar nu verder met ernstiger zaken..." Hij bukte zich, pakte een grote kooi met een doek erover en zette die op zijn bureau. "Goed, laat ik jullie waarschuwen! Het is mijn taak om jullie te leren jezelf te verweren tegen de gruwelijkste schepsels die onze tovenaarswereld kent! Het is heel goed denkbaar dat jullie in dit lokaal met jullie grootste angsten zullen worden geconfronteerd! Denk eraan dat jullie niets kan overkomen zolang ik erbij ben. Ik wil alleen dat jullie kalm blijven." Smalhart had zijn hand op de doek gelegd van een kooi, die op zijn bureau stond gelegd. Daan en Simon lachten niet meer.

"Gil alsjeblieft niet te hard." zei Smalhart zacht. "Dat zou ze woedend kunnen maken."

Smalhart trok de doek van de kooi.

"Voila!" zei hij. "Vers gevangen Keltische Aardmannetjes!"

Simon Filister kon zich niet meer inhouden en stootte een lach uit, die zelfs Smalhart niet voor een gil van angst kon houden.

"Ja?' vroeg hij aan Simon. "Nou, ze zijn niet... ze zijn niet echt... gevaarlijk, nietwaar?' proestte Simon en Skye lachte ook even.

"Daar zou ik maar niet zo zeker van zijn!" zei Smalhart, met een opgeheven wijsvinger. "Het kunnen verdraaid lastige kereltjes zijn!"

De aardmannetjes waren staalblauw, zo'n twintig centimeter groot en hadden spitse gezichtjes en zulke schrille stemmetjes dat het was alsof je een kooi vol parkieten hoorde ruziën. Zodra de doek van de kooi was gehaald begonnen ze te brabbelen en rond te rennen, aan de spijlen van de kooi te rukken en bizarre gezichten te trekken tegen de leerlingen op de voorste rij.

"Oké. Riep Smalhart. "Laat maar eens zien hoe jullie ze aanpakken!" Hij deed het deurtje van de kooi open. De aardmannetjes schoten de kooi uit. Twee grepen Marcel bij zijn oren en tilden hem van de grond. Een stel sprong dwars door het raam, zodat de leerlingen op de achterste rij gebroken glas over zich heen kregen en de rest begon het klaslokaal te vernielen. Ze besproeiden Skye met inkt, verscheurden Emma's boeken en aantekeningen, trokken portretten van de muren, keerden de prullenbak om, grepen en boeken en smeten die uit de kapotte ramen. Na een paar minuten hadden alle leerlingen dekking gezocht onder hun tafeltjes, behalve Marcel, die aan de kroonluchter bengelde.

"Kom op, kom op, vang ze dan, het zijn maar aardmannetjes...' schreeuwde Smalhart.

Hij rolde zijn mouwen op, zwaaide met zijn toverstaf en brulde: _"Geomanni_ _Pesternomi!"_

Er gebeurde niets behalve dat een van de aardmannetjes Smalharts toverstaf uit zijn hand griste en smeet die ook uit het raam. Smalhart slikte en dook nog net op tijd onder zijn eigen bureau om niet geraakt te worden door Marcel, die naar beneden viel toen de kroonluchter los van het.

De bel ging en iedereen rende naar de deur en sperde het lokaal uit. Skye liep druipend van de inkt naar Marcel en hielp hem overeind. "Dank je." zei Marcel, al had ze hem nu wel onder de inkt gesmeerd. Emma zat op haar knieën op de grond en pakte haar spullen bij elkaar."Wat een vreselijke les." riep Skye boos toen Harry, Hermelien en Ron de overige aardmannetjes in de kooi hadden gedaan, nadat Smalhart weg ge beent was. "Nee, het was fantastisch." zei Hermelien ademloos. "Je bent gek." zei Ron. "Kijk eens hoe Skye eruit ziet." zei Ron wijzend naar Skye, die nog steeds droop van de inkt. "Bedankt, dat je me er nog een keer op wijst. Weet je dat je inkt heel moeilijk uit je haar kunt krijgen?" zei Skye en ze veegde wat inkt uit haar gezicht. Ze voelde dat de inkt in haar mond sijpelde. "Getver." riep Skye. Het viertal stond stil en keek naar Skye. "Er zit inkt in mijn mond." Emma pakte haar hand en trok haar mee. "Ik denk dat je de volgende les maar moet overslaan, Skye." "Nee." zei ze resoluut. "Maar jij misschien wel." voegde ze eraan toe met een blik op Emma's tas, waar alleen nog een kapotte ganzenveer en twee legen potjes inkt inzaten.

Ze liepen zwijgend naar de volgende les. Onderweg naar Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst werden ze nagestaard door alle leerlingen die langs hun kwamen. Draco begon te proesten van het lachen toen Skye langs kwam en Kasper had wel twintig foto's van Skye genomen.

Even later, in de gang van de Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst, kwam professor Anderling naar hun toegelopen. "Potter, Collins, Wemel, Griffel en..." "Dat is Skye, professor." zei Emma. "Juist ja." zei ze. "Wizard, ga regelrecht naar de leerlingenkamer en fris je op. Collins begeleid haar alsjeblieft." Emma knikte. "Van welke les komen jullie?" vroeg Anderling. "Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten." zei Harry. "Nou, waar wachten jullie op?" blafte Anderling tegen Emma en Skye. "Griffel, zeg professor Kist dat Wizard en Collins niet komen, vanwege een incident." Emma en Skye liepen haastig weg.

Op de trappen botste ze tegen iemand op, omdat Skye niets meer zag en Emma even niet oplette. "Sorry." mompelde Skye. "Geeft... Jeetje, Skye. Ben jij dat?" vroeg een bekende stem. "Ja, volgens mij is dat Skye, aangezien Emma naast haar staat en ze beste vriendinnen zijn." zei een andere stem. "Fred? George?" vroeg Skye aarzelend. "Zie je zwart, Skye? Wij namelijk wel." grapte Fred. "Ha ha ha." zei Skye sarcastisch. "Help me alsjeblieft naar boven. Het lukt Emma niet zo goed in haar eentje." En zo hielpen de jongens en Emma haar naar boven. Ze waste met behulp van Emma alle inkt van haar huid af. Alleen kregen ze het niet uit haar wenkbrauwen en haren.

"Het staat best mooi." zei Emma, toen Skye zichzelf bekeek in de spiegel. Skye zuchtte. "Het moet maar zo." en ze liepen de leerlingenkamer binnen. "Mooie make-up, Skye." zei Fred grijnzend. "Ook leuk, dat blauwgroen haar." voegde George eraan toe. "Dank je." zei Skye. "Nou, jij bedankt. Nu zit ik onder de groene inkt." zei Fred. "Graag gedaan." zei Skye met een glimlach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5 Modderbloedjes en Slakken**

**POV Emma **

Emma, Skye, Hermelien, Ron en Harry werden continu gevolgd door Kasper Krauwel, Jack Jones en Jessica Westers, die blijkbaar hun rooster uit hun hoofd wisten. Jessica's haar en ogen veranderden steeds van kleur. Toen Emma vroeg aan Skye hoe dat kwam en of dat ook niet handig was voor haar om haar haar weer zwart te maken, antwoordde ze dat je dat alleen kon als je een Transformagiër was. Ze ontweken niet alleen Kasper, Jack en Jessica, maar Harry ontweek bovendien ook nog Smalhart.

"Harry, als je niet gezien wil worden, kan je beter je onzichtbaarheidmantel om doen." zei Emma. Ron en Hermelien keken haar verbaast aan. "Hoe weet jij van de mantel?" vroeg Ron. "O," zei Emma. "Ik ben hem een keer tegengekomen." Skye grinnikte.

Toen het weekend was had Harry Zwerkbal training. Het was vroeg in de morgen, maar Hermelien, Ron, Emma en Skye waren toch bereid om te gingen op de lege tribune zitten. Jammer genoeg hadden Kasper, Jack en Jessica (die nu rood haar met sproeten had) ook besloten te kijken naar Harry. Het duurde ruim een uur voordat Olivier Plank, Fred en George, Alicia Spinet, Katja Bell en Angelique Jansen aan kwamen op het veld. Ze zagen er moe uit. Kaper begon enthousiast foto's te maken. "Deze kant opkijken, Harry! Deze kant op!" riep hij.

Er kwamen een paar Zwadderaars het veld op. Eerst hadden de spelers niet door, totdat George naar de Zwadderaars wees. Alle spelers draaiden zich om en Emma ging voorover leunen. Was dat...? Is dat...? "Draco." werd haar vraag beantwoord door Skye. "O, O." mompelde Hermelien. "Nee, he? Wat doet _hij_ hier." kreunde Ron. "Hebben ze nou... Jeetje, ze hebben nieuwe bezems. De Nimbus 2001." merkte Ron op. Hermelien stond op en ze liep naar het veld. Ron, Emma en Skye volgden haar.

"Kijk, Skye." zei Draco. "Ik ben de nieuwe Zoeker van Zwadderich." zei hij opschepperig. "Fijn voor je." zei Skye. "Dank je."Ron staarde met open mond naar de zeven schitterende bezems. "Mooi, hè?" zei Draco toen hij Ron zag kijken. "Misschien kan Griffoendor ook wat goudstukken bijeenschrapen en nieuwe bezems kopen. Om te beginnen zouden jullie die Hellevegen kunnen verloten. Misschien zijn ze iets voor een museum."

De Zwadderaars schaterden van het lachen. Emma zag dat Fred en George Hellevegen hadden en keek Draco boos aan.

"In onze ploeg heeft tenminste niemand z'n plaatsje gekocht." zei Hermelien. "Onze spelers zijn gekozen om hun talent.""Niemand heeft jou om je mening gevraagd, smerig, miezerig Modderbloedje!" snauwde Draco.

"Draco!" gilde Skye. Emma had geen idee wat het betekende, maar besefte dat het iets heel onaardigs was. Hork, de aanvoerder van het team van Zwadderich, moest gauw voor Draco springen om te voorkomen dat Fred en George hem te lijf gingen. Emma trok George terug en Alicia krijste: "Hoe durf je!" Ron stak zijn hand in zijn gewaad, haalde zijn toverstaf te voorschijn, schreeuwde: "Dat zet ik je betaald, Malfidus!" en richtte zijn staf onder de arm van Hork door, op het gezicht van Draco.

Er volgde een harde knal en een straal groen licht schoot uit de achterkant van de zijn stok en raakte Ron in zijn maag. Hij wankelde achteruit en viel in het gras. "Ron! Ron, ben je gewond?" riep Hermelien geschrokken. Ron deed zijn mond open, maar er kwamen geen woorden uit. Hij boerde luid en er glibberde een handvol slakken uit zijn mond, die op zijn schoot vielen.

De spelers van Zwadderich deden het bijna in hun broek van het lachen. Hork stond dubbel gebogen en moest zich aan zijn bezemsteel overeind houden en Draco zat op handen en knieën en beukte met zijn vuist op de grond terwijl hij lachte. De spelers van Griffoendor staarden naar Ron, die grote, slijmerige slakken opboerde. Blijkbaar voelde niemand er iets voor om hem aan te raken.

"Laten we hem naar het huisje van Hagrid brengen. Dat is het dichtstbij." zei Harry tegen Hermelien, die knikte. Ze trokken Ron aan zijn armen overeind. "Wat is er gebeurd, Harry? Wat is er gebeurd? Is hij ziek? Maar je kunt hem vast wel beter maken, hè?" Kasper, Jack en Jessica waren ook de tribune afgehold en dansten om hen heen terwijl ze het veld af liepen. Ron kokhalsde opnieuw en er dropen nog meer slakken over het voorpand van zijn gewaad. "Oooo!" zei Kasper, die gefascineerd zijn camera richtte terwijl Jessica haar hand voor haar mond hield. "Kun je hem even stilhouden, Harry?" vroeg Kasper. "Uit de weg!" beval Harry. Met Ron tussen Harry en Hermelien in staken ze het terrein over en liepen naar de bosrand. Emma en Skye volgden. "We zijn er bijna, Ron." zei Hermelien toen Hagrids huisje in zicht kwam. "Dadelijk voel je je wel weer beter... we zijn er bijna..." zei Emma tegen Ron.

Toen ze op een meter of zes van het huisje waren ging de voordeur open. Gladianus Smalhart kwam naar buiten. "Vlug!" siste Harry en hij trok Ron mee achter een struik. Skye ging achter hem zitten en Emma trok Hermelien ook naar achter.

"Het is heel eenvoudig, als je maar weet hoe!" riep Smalhart tegen Hagrid. "Als je hulp nodig hebt, weet je waar je me kunt vinden! Ik zal je een exemplaar van m'n boek geven - het verbaast me dat je dat nog niet hebt. Vanavond zal ik er eentje signeren en het aan je toesturen. Nou, tot ziens dan maar!" zei hij en hij liep met grote passen naar het kasteel.

Ze wachtten tot Smalhart verdwenen was en rende toen naar Hagrids huisje. Skye klopte en een nors kijkende Hagrid deed open, maar hij vrolijkte direct op toen hij zag wie het waren.

"Ik dacht al, wanneer kommen ze nou es - kom binnen, kom binnen - ik was bang dat 't die professor Smalhart weer was." Harry en Hermelien hielpen Ron over de drempel en zetten hem in een stoel. Skye en Emma gingen op de bank zitten. Hagrid bleef kalm toen Harry Rons slakkenprobleem uitlegde.

"Beter d'ruit als d'rin." zei hij opgewekt en hij zette een grote koperen schaal neer. "Mik ze hier maar in, Ron." "Volgens mij kun je alleen maar wachten tot het voorbij is." zei Hermelien ongerust, terwijl Ron zich over de schaal boog. "Ja." zei Skye. "Het is sowieso een lastige vloek, maar met een kapotte toverstok..."

Hagrid was druk bezig om thee te zetten en zijn wolfshond, kwijlde Emma's gewaad onder, terwijl ze hem aaide.

"Wat wilde Smalhart van je, Hagrid?' vroeg Harry. "Hij moest zo nodig goeie raad geven over hoe je watergeesten uit een put ken krijgen." gromde Hagrid. "Alsof ik dat niet weet! En hij zaagde maar door over een of andere zombie wie die verjaagd zou hebben. Als daar één woord van waar was, vreet ik me ketel op." "Dat vind ik niet helemaal terecht, Hagrid. Professor Perkamentus vond hem toch de meest geschikte kandidaat." piepte Hermelien. "Hij was de enigste kandidaat." gromde Hagrid, die een bord zelfgemaakte toffee liet rondgaan, terwijl Ron slakken kotste boven zijn schaal. "En dan bedoel ik ook de enigste. Je ken bijna niemand meer vinden voor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, snappie? Daar zijn de mensen niet echt tuk op. Ze denken dat d'r een soortement vloek op rust. Al een hele tijd heb niemand 't lang volgehouden. Maar wie wou 'ie eigenlijk vervloeken?" zei Hagrid, met een knikje op Ron.

"Malfidus schold Hermelien uit. Hij moet echt iets ergs hebben gezegd, want iedereen werd kwaad." zei Harry. "Het was ook erg." zei Ron schor en hij kwam even met zijn bleke, zweterige gezicht boven tafel uit. "Malfidus noemde haar 'Modder-bloedje', Hagrid." Ron dook gauw weer onder tafel, zodra hij dat gezegd had.

"Je meent 't!" gromde hij tegen Hermelien. "Ja." zei ze. "Alleen weet ik niet wat het betekent. Ik snapte natuurlijk wel dat het iets ergs was..." "Het was het meest beledigende wat hij kon bedenken." bracht Ron moeizaam uit, terwijl hij weer boven tafel kwam. "Modderbloedje is een scheldnaam voor iemand uit een Dreuzelgezin - je weet wel, met ouders die niet kunnen toveren. Sommige tovenaars, zoals Draco, denken dat ze beter zijn dan anderen omdat zij zogenaamd zuiver van bloed zijn. Maar ik denk daar niet zo over." zei Skye toen ze Rons gezicht zag. Hij boerde zacht en er viel één slak in zijn uitgestrekte hand. "Het is een vreselijk scheldwoord." zei Ron en Skye knikte. "Bezoedeld bloed, snap je? Onrein bloed. Idioot, gewoon. De meeste tovenaars zijn tegenwoordig trouwens halfbloeden. Als we niet met Dreuzels waren getrouwd, waren we allang uitgestorven." zei Ron.

Hij kokhalsde en dook opnieuw onder tafel.

"Nou, ik geef je groot gelijk dat je 'm probeerde te vervloeken, Ron." zei Hagrid. "Maar misschien was 't maar goed dat je stok kaduuk was. Ik denk dat Lucius Malfidus gelijk op de stoep had gestaan als jij z'n lieve zoontje had vervloekt. Je had lelijk in de problemen kennen komen." Skye knikte. "Draco brieft alles door aan mijn tante." "Aan je tante?" vroeg Hagrid niet-begrijpend. Skye knikte met gebogen hoofd.

"Hé, Harry." zei Hagrid, alsof hem iets te binnen schoot. "Ik heb nog een appeltje met je te schillen. Ik hoorde dat je foto's met handtekening uitdeelt. Waarom heb ik d'r niet een gehad?" Skye en Emma barstten in lachen uit.

"Ik deel helemaal geen foto's met handtekening uit!" zei Harry boos. "Als Smalhart dat nog steeds rondbazuint..." Hagrid lachte. "Geintje." zei hij en hij gaf Harry een klap op zijn rug, zodat hij met zijn gezicht tegen de tafel sloeg. "Ik wist best wel dat je dat nooit zou doen. Ik zei tegen die Smalhart dat je dat soort onzin niet nodig had. Je bent sowieso veel beroemder als hij."

"Dat vond hij vast niet leuk." zei Harry. "Nee, volgens mijn ook niet." zei Hagrid met een vrolijke twinkeling in zijn ogen. "En toen ik zei dat ik nog nooit een boek van hem gelezen had, besloot ie om maar op te stappen. Ook een lekkere toffee, Ron?" voegde hij eraan toe toen Ron weer verscheen. "Nee, dank je." zei Ron. "Laat ik dat maar niet riskeren."

"Kom es effe kijken wat ik in m'n tuintje heb." zei Hagrid en hij liep naar buiten. Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien volgden hem.

In het moestuintje achter Hagrids huisje lagen zo'n twaalf van de grootste pompoenen die Emma ooit van haar leven had gezien. Ze waren allemaal zo groot als een rotsblok.

"Ze doen 't goed, hè?" zei Hagrid blij. "Ze bennen voor Halloween... dan motten ze groot genoeg zijn." "Wat heb je ze gegeven?" vroeg Harry.

Hagrid keek over zijn schouder, om te controleren of ze alleen waren.

"Nou, ik heb ze wel ietsiepietsie - je weet wel - geholpen." "Zeker een Zwelbezwering?" zei Hermelien, half afkeurend en half geamuseerd. "Nou, ze staan er goed bij."

"Dat zei z'n zussie ook al." zei Hagrid, met een knikje naar Ron. "Ik zag d'r gisteren nog. Ze zei dat ze alleen effe aan 't rondkijken was op 't terrein, maar volgens mijn hoopte ze dat ze een zeker iemand tegen t lijf zou lopen bij mij thuis." Hij knipoogde tegen Harry en Emma lachte. "Als je 't mijn vraagt, zou zij geen nee zeggen tegen een foto met..." "O, hou toch op." onderbrak Harry hem geirriteerd. Ron begon te lachen en besproeide de grond met slakken. "Pas op!" bulderde Hagrid en hij trok Ron weg bij zijn pompoenen. Ze namen afscheid van Hagrid en liepen terug naar het kasteel.

Ze waren nog maar net binnen toen er een stem door de hal galmde. "Dus daar zijn jullie, Potter en Wemel." Een streng kijkende professor Anderling liep op hen af. "Vanavond doen jullie je strafwerk." "Hebben jullie strafwerk gekregen?" vroeg Emma. Harry knikte.

"Wat moeten we doen, professor?" vroeg Ron.

"Jij gaat het zilver in de prijzenkamer poetsen met meneer Vilder." zei professor Anderling. "En geen toverkunsten, Wemel. Alles met de hand." Ron slikte moeizaam. "En jij helpt professor Smalhart met het beantwoorden van zijn fanmail, Potter." zei professor Anderling.

"O nee... mag ik alstublieft ook zilver poetsen?" vroeg Harry wanhopig.

"Geen sprake van." zei professor Anderling met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. "Professor Smalhart heeft speciaal om jou gevraagd. Klokslag acht uur, allebei." ze liepen met z'n allen naar de Grote Zaal om daar te lunchen.

"Vilder houdt me de hele nacht bezig." klaagde Ron. "Geen tovenarij! Er staan minstens honderd bekers in die kamer. Ik kan niet schoonmaken op Dreuzelmanier."

"Ik zou graag met je ruilen." zei Harry. "Ik heb zo vaak moeten poetsen bij de Duffelingen. De fanmail van Smalhart beantwoorden... dat wordt een nachtmerrie..." "Jullie overleven het heus wel." zei Emma. "Stel je niet zo aan." zei Skye. "Hou je mond." blafte Ron tegen haar. "Jij weet er niets van." Skye haalde haar schouders op en ging aan de tafel zitten.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6 liefde en verdriet**

**POV Emma**

Emma kwam de bibliotheek uitgelopen. Ze had net wat boeken gehaald, omdat haar boeken en aantekeningen verscheurd waren door de aardmannetjes. Haar tas was ook kapot gescheurd, dus moest ze de zware boeken dragen. Draco, Korzel en Kwast liepen achter haar. _O, nee. Niet zij. _Dacht Emma. _Dat gaat niet goed._ "He Collins!" riep Draco._ Daar heb je het al._ Emma stond stil en draaide zich om. "Ja?" vroeg ze. "Doe je je vriendjes huiswerk?" zei Draco met een blik op haar boeken. "Of ben je soms ingehuurd door hem? O, nee dat kan niet, want Wemel heeft geen geld." Korzel en Kwast grinnikte levenloos.

_Waar slaat dat nou weer op? _Emma voelde zich kwaad worden, draaide zich om en liep weg. Draco, Korzel en Kwast liepen grinnikend achter haar aan. Emma ging wat sneller lopen, in de hoop dat ze haar met rust zouden laten, maar ze bleven haar volgen.

"Hee, Collins! Ben je soms bang?" riep Draco en Korzel en Kwast grinnikten weer. _Ja, voor jou zeker. _dacht ze spottend.

Ze liepen langs de Grote Zaal. Emma wist dat Korzel en Kwast af zouden haken, omdat zich in de Grote Zaal een lunch bevond en dacht dat Draco hun wel zou volgen, maar ze had het mis. Draco liep achter haar aan en Emma begon nog sneller te lopen. Ze was zo druk bezig met Draco ontwijken dat, ze struikelde over een leeg doosje Chocokikkers. Ze viel en liet de boeken uit haar handen vallen. Draco rende naar haar toe. Emma ging snel staan en Draco raapte een paar boeken op. Emma bukte en wilde het laatste boek pakken, net als Draco. Hij raakte haar hand aan en werd rood. Ze voelde zijn warme handen op die van haar rusten.

Opeens zag ze Ron staan. Ze trok razend snel haar hand terug en keek Ron aan. Ron keek geschrokken en liep snel de Grote Zaal in. _O, nee! _Dacht Emma en ze keek Draco boos aan._ Ze had vast gebloosd of zo en dat ging Ron nu aan George vertellen!_ Draco had niet gemerkt dat Ron naar hun had gestaard en keek haar vragend aan.

Emma stond op, griste het boek uit Draco's handen en liep boos richting de Grote Zaal.

Ron stond bij George en fluisterde iets in zijn oor. Het leek alsof ze ruzie hadden, want Ron praatte erg driftig en George zag er geschrokken uit. _Oh nee! _Dacht Emma weer.

Ze wilde niet bij hun in de buurt zitten, en ze zocht naar een leeg plaatsje. Opeens stond Skye voor haar. "Waar was je?" vroeg ze. "In de bieb, boeken halen." zei Emma, die ongerust naar George staarde. "Ja, dat doe je meestal in de bieb. Waar kijk je naar?" vroeg Skye. "Nergens." zei ze vlug en ze keek Skye aan. "Je haar ziet er nog steeds groen uit." zei Emma in een poging om op een ander onderwerp over te gaan. "Ja, maar ik begin te denken dat het mij wel goed staat." zei Skye terwijl ze even in haar haar woelde. "Je bedoeld dat Fred je haar wel leuk vind." zei Emma glimlachend en Skye werd rood. Emma zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat George opstond en haar kant op liep. Ze raakte in paniek en dat moest te zien zijn op haar gezicht want Skye vroeg: "Wat is er?" Skye keek om en zag George aankomen. "O." zei ze. "Dan ga ik..." Ze snelde naar Harry, Ron en Hermelien en ging bij ze zitten.

George kwam voor haar staan. Het leek alsof hij niets wist te zeggen en Emma wist ook niet uit te brengen. Ze staarde naar haar voeten en wachtte tot hij dr pijnlijke stilte zou verbreken.

Uiteindelijk zei hij: "Laten we naar het park gaan. Daar kunnen we even ongestoord praten." Emma knikte. Ze voelde haar hart tekeer gaan, maar wist niet of dat door haar liefde voor George kwam of door haar vermoedens. Ze liepen samen zwijgend naar de plek waar ze verkering hadden gekregen. Ze gingen op hetzelfde bankje zitten. George keek haar aan, maar zij staarde naar haar knieën. Emma wilde zijn gekwetste blik niet zien.

En zo zaten ze een tijdje zwijgend. Emma had George nog nooit zo meegemaakt. Hij was stil, maakte geen grapjes en zijn blik was pijnlijk en gekwetst. Bovendien voelde ze zich erg ongemakkelijk. Ze wist dat dit allemaal min of meer haar schuld was. "Emma?" vroeg George. Emma knikte, maar bleef naar haar knieën kijken. "Ron zag je met Draco." Emma reageerde niet. "Hij zag je rood worden toen Draco je aanraakte." Emma zei nog steeds niets. "Vind je mij niet leuk meer?" vroeg hij zacht. Emma schudde haar hoofd. "Dus... Je wil me niet meer?" zei hij iets luider. Ze schudde heftig met haar hoofd. Dat bedoelde wilde niet! "Je zet me aan de kant voor Malfidus!" schreeuwde hij. "Nee, nee, nee!" gilde Emma. Dat bedoelde ze niet. "O, dus je zet me zomaar aan de kant!" riep hij boos. "Het is uit Emma Collins. Ik wil je niet meer zien!"

"Nee! Ik zet je niet aan de kant!" gilde Emma, maar George hoorde haar niet meer. Hij was boos en verdrietig weggelopen na zijn laatste woorden. "George! George! Alsjeblieft kom terug!" riep ze, maar George kwam niet terug. Hij keek nog een keer om en verdween toen in het kasteel.

Emma voelde zich vreselijk. Ze had hem nog nooit zo boos gezien. Ze rilde en de tranen liepen over haar wangen. Ze had geen vriendje meer, omdat Draco bij haar in de buurt was en ze moest blozen en dat had iemand gezien, Ron in dit geval. Ze wilde George achterna rennen, schreeuwen en roepen. Ze wilde dat hij haar in zijn armen zou nemen en zou kussen, maar dat zou niet gebeuren. George had het uitgemaakt. Of had zij dat gedaan?

Ze stond op. Haar benen trilde. Ze liep richting het kasteel.

Skye stond bij de deur van de Grote Zaal te praten met Fred. Ze keek totaal niet blij en hij keek heel serieus.

Toen Skye Emma zag liep ze naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. De tranen liepen over Emma's wangen. "O, Emma toch." zuchtte Skye. "Ik weet dat het niet jou schuld is." zei ze toen Emma wat probeerde te zeggen. Fred keek zwijgend toe. Skye liet Emma los en richtte zich tot Fred. "Dank je." zei ze. Fred knikte en Skye liep samen met Emma weg. Ze liepen naar de slaapzaal en gingen op Emma's bed zitten. Emma was gestopt met huilen. "Vertel me alsjeblieft wat er is gebeurd." vroeg Skye en Emma vertelde alles. Skye luisterde en knikte af en toe.

"O, Emma toch." zuchtte Skye en ze keek op haar horloge. "O, jeetje!" riep Skye en Emma moest lachen. Skye zei nooit 'O, Jeetje.' "Wat is er?" "Mijn afspraak met Sjors! Ik moet gaan, sorry." zei ze en ze liep haastig de slaapzaal uit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7 Sjors**

**POV Skye**

Sjors zat in een stoel aan een tafel in de leerlingenkamer. Zo te zien hield hij een stoel voor haar vrij. "Sorry." mompelde Skye. "Liefdes probleem." Sjors keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Niet die van mij maar die van Emma." vervolgde ze. Sjors glimlachte. "Hoe is het eigenlijk met je, Sjors?" vroeg Skye. "O heel goed." zei hij glimlachend. "En hoe is het met jou?" "Wel oké. Ik heb je al vier jaar niet gezien. Hoe kan dat?" "Ik was dus drie kwart van het jaar op school en in de vakanties gingen we... Op vakantie en familie bezoeken. Heb jij een aardige familie Skye?" vroeg hij. Skye begon een beetje zenuwachtig te wriemelen. "Nee, niet echt nee." zei ze. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat Fred met George stond te praten. Hij keek Skye even aan en glimlachte. Ze werd rood, maar ze wist niet of dat door Fred of Sjors kwam, want Sjors pakte net haar hand. Hij tilde haar hand op en drukte er een kus op. Zijn lippen waren zacht en warm en zijn blik was liefdevol.

Fred zag het en keek snel weg. Skye keek naar haar knieën. "Wat is er, Skye?" vroeg Sjors bezorgt. "O, niets." zei ze en ze probeerde nonchalant ober te komen. "Skye?" zei hij doordringend. Waarom kende hij haar zo goed? Kwam dat omdat ze vroeger zo vaak met elkaar speelde? En waarom wist hij meteen dat er iets mis was? "Het is Emma." verzon Skye. Het was niet echt een smoes want ze maakte zich werkelijk zorgen om haar vriendin, al kwam het meeste bij haar op zijn pootjes terecht. "Ze is zo... verdrietig." Sjors keek haar meelevend aan en er ging een warme gloed door haar heen. "Wat is er dan gebeurd?" Skye aarzelde. Hij gaf een kneepje in haar hand. Het gaf Skye de moed om het te zeggen. "Het is door een klein foutje uitgegaan met haar vriendje." "Zit ze daar nu erg mee?" Skye zuchtte geërgerd. "Natuurlijk, het is zowat net gebeurd. En anders zou ik mij daar toch geen zorgen overmaken?" "Sorry." zei Sjors. Skye liet haar ogen door de leerlingenkamer gaan. Ze zag dat Fred snel wegkeek.

Sjors merkte dat Skye nerveus werd. "Zullen we ergens anders heen gaan?" vroeg hij. Skye keek eerst naar Fred, die met een niet-blije George praatte en keek toen naar Sjors. Ze knikte en hij stond op. Toen Skye ook opstond, bood hij haar zijn hand aan. Ze aarzelde en keek voor de zoveelste keer naar Fred, maar pakte hem toch maar aan. Terwijl ze met Sjors wegliep, keek Fred haar na.

Sjors begeleidde haar naar een gang met een paar bankjes. De gang werd verlicht door fakkels.

Hij en Skye gingen zitten. Ze zaten een beetje ongemakkelijk naast elkaar. Skye keek naar haar knieën en wriemelde aan haar ketting.

"Wat is er eigenlijk met je haar gebeurd? Het was toch eerst zwart?" vroeg Sjors na een tijdje. Skye knikte en zei: "Ja het _was _zwart. Heb je al les gekregen van Smalhart?" Hij knikte. "Moest je ook tegen aardmannetjes toveren?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Die stomme dingen hebben potjes blauwe en groene inkt over mijn hoofd gegooid. En nu krijg ik het er niet meer uit." zei Skye triest. Ze liet de ketting los en glee met haar vingers langs haar haar. "Het staat je best goed hoor." zei Sjors. Skye glimlachte en werd rood. "Ik heb je wel gemist." zei hij zacht. "Vroeger spraken we elke dag af. We deden ook veel samen. Jack volgde je ook altijd en overal." zei hij glimlachend. "Gelukkig heeft hij een nieuwe prooi." zei Skye. "O, ja? Wie dan?" vroeg Sjors nieuwsgierig. "Harry Potter." zei Skye. Sjors lachte. Zijn gelach was aanstekelijk en al snel begon Skye ook te lachen. Ze hoorden opeens een geluid dat klonk als voetstappen. Ze stopten direct met lachen. Skye keek op haar horloge. "Ik denk dat ik maar eens ga." zei ze. "Nu al?" vroeg hij verbaast. "Je bent er pas net." "Weet ik." zei Skye. "Maar Emma heeft me nodig." zei ze. "Dag!" riep ze en ze liep naar boven.

Op de trap kwam ze Fred, George en Leo Jordaan tegen. "Hoi jongens!" zei ze. "Zo Skye, jij bent vrolijk." merkte Leo op. "Dank je, denk ik." zei Skye glimlachend. "Ik ga naar Emma." zei ze. George keek meteen een stuk minder blij en Fred keek haar waarschuwend aan. "Bye!" riep ze en ze liep verder.

In de leerlingenkamer was het druk en Harry had Kasper, Jack en Jessica achter zich aan. "Waar is Emma?" vroeg ze aan Hermelien. "In de slaapzaal. Ze wil niet gestoord worden." zei Hermelien. "Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd? Ze probeerde me het te vertellen, maar barste steeds in tranen uit." vroeg ze. "Het is uit." zei Skye. "Dat is haar eigen schuld." zei Ron. "Had ze maar niet met Malfidus moeten flirten, terwijl ze met mijn broer is." zei hij kwaad. Skye worp hem een boze blik toe. "Volgens mij, zat jij ze te bespioneren." zei Skye. "Geen ruzie maken." zei Hermelien. Ron en Skye wisselde nog een paar boze blikken uit totdat Hermelien zei dat ze maar eens bij Emma moesten kijken.

Emma was alleen in de slaapzaal en zat met opgetrokken knieën in bed. Haar hoofd lag tegen haar knieën aan, zodat je haar gezicht niet zag.

Ze gingen bij haar op bed zitten en keken haar aan. Toen ze niet deed, omhelsde Hermelien haar en Skye volgde haar voorbeeld.

"Het komt wel goed, Emms, Het komt wel goed." zei Skye en ze liet Emma los. Hermelien liet ook Emma los en ze keek Emma aan. Emma keek naar Skye en daarna naar Hermelien. "Het was niet mijn fout. Draco... Ron..." "Stil maar Emms." onderbrak Skye haar. "Vertel het straks maar als je iets minder verdrietig ben. Dan zal ik morgen Draco overhoren en Hermelien Ron. We gaan ervoor zorgen dat jullie weer een stelletje zijn. Geloof me het komt goed." zei Skye. Emma knikte en haalde diep adem. "Ik ging naar de bieb om boeken te lenen, die ik kan gebruiken voor tijdens de lessen. Ik liep met mijn boeken in mijn armen de bieb uit en na een paar minuten merkte ik dat Draco, Korzel en Kwast achter me liepen." Skye en Hermelien knikte en Emma haalde weer adem. "Ik liep gewoon door totdat Draco 'Collins' riep. Ik draaide me om. Draco maakte een opmerking over mijn boeken. Hij zei iets van: 'Hee Collins maak je je vriendjes huiswerk of heeft ie je ingehuurd. O, nee dat kan niet want hij heeft geen geld' Ik merkte dat ik kwaad werd en ik liep weg, maar het drietal bleef me volgen. Op een gegeven moment kwam ik langs de Grote Zaal en dacht ik dat ze wel zouden afhaken. Korzel en Kwast gingen weg, maar Draco volgde me. Ik lette niet op, viel en liet mijn boeken vallen. Ik en Draco raapte ze op en ik raakte Draco's hand aan. Hij werd rood, en blijkbaar ik ook. Toen zag ik Ron ineens staan. Hij staarde en daarna liep hij snel de Grote Zaal in. Ik worp Draco een paar boze blikken toe maar hij had niets gemerkt. Ik volgde Ron de Grote Zaal in rn zag dat George en Ron ruzieden. En toen stond jij voor mijn snuit." Skye glimlachte. "Daarna George en hij nam me mee naar de plek waar hij me voor het eerst kuste, het park. We gingen op precies hetzelfde bankje zitten. Ik voelde me erg ongemakkelijk. En toen begon hij over Draco." Skye zag dat Emma op het punt stond om weer in huilen uit te barsten, maar ze ging toch door. "Hij was boos en dacht dat ik hem aan de kant zette voor Draco. Ik schudde met mijn hoofd en toen dacht ie dat ik het gewoon voor de lol uitmaakte. Hij schreeuwde dat het uit was. Hij riep: 'Het is uit Emma Collins! Ik wil je nooit meer zien!' Hij liep weg en ik riep hem terug maar hij hoorde het niet meer." beëindigde ze haar verhaal. "Je bent pas twaalf, bijna dertien en je hebt nu al een liefdesdrama." zuchtte Skye.

Ze zeiden een tijdje niets meer. "Ik ga nu naar George en leg alles uit." zei Skye. Emma keek haar geschrokken aan. "Nee. Dan word het alleen maar erger." zei Emma. "Oké dan niet. Dan vertel ik het wel aan Fred." zei ze simpelweg. "Skye, hou nu voor één keer eens iets geheim." zei Emma. "Nou sorry hoor!" zei Skye boos. "Ik kan het niet helpen." "Nu geen ruzie maken. Dat is vandaag al te vaak gebeurd." zei Hermelien. "Sorry." mompelde Skye en Emma in koor. Skye greep naar haar ketting, maar voelde niets. "Waar is mijn medaillon!" riep Skye paniekerig. "Had je hem om dan?" vroeg Hermelien. Skye knikte. "Ik doe hem elke dag om en bij Sjors had ik hem nog." "Gelukkig had je hem niet om toen met die aardmannetjes." "Nee gelukkig niet, maar ik heb hem nu helemaal niet." "Kijk in de leerlingenkamer, en als hij daar niet is, dan ga je de plek na waar je daarna bent geweest." zei Hermelien wijs. Skye knikte. "Dank je, Hermelien." zei ze en Hermelien knikte.

Skye liep ongerust de kamer uit. "Fred, heb je mijn medaillon gezien?" vroeg ze. "Dat zilveren hartje, waarvoor we vorig jaar allerlei foto's hebben gemaakt?" "Ja, die ja." "Ja vanmorgen om je hals." zei hij en hij keek naar haar nek. "Waar ken je Sjors van?" vroeg hij. "Van vroeger. Hij woonde bij mij in de straat en vroeger spraken we veel af. We deden toen veel met elkaar." zei Skye. "Nou, bedankt. Doei!" zei Skye en ze liet Fred achter.

"Skye! Skye! Skye wacht nou!" riep Sjors. Skye draaide zich om. Sjors kwam naar haar toegelopen met haar zilveren medaillon in zijn hand. "Volgens mij is deze van jou." zei hij. "Ja, dank je." zei ze en ze wilde hem pakken, maar Sjors hield hem achter zijn rug. "Nou, doe niet zo gemeen en geef hem terug." "Eerst een kus." zei hij. "Nee." zei Skye en hij draaide zich om. Ze keek langs zijn brede schouders heen en zag dat hij de foto's bekeek. "Geef terug!" Riep Skye en ze probeerde hem aftenpakken. Hij hield het medaillon hoger, zodat ze er niet meer bij kon. Ze werd boos. "Nou doe toch niet zo flauw!" riep ze en ze sprong omhoog. Hij stopte met bladeren en keek geschrokken. Hij keek van het medaillon naar haar. Toen bladerde hij weer verder. Skye begon weer te springen. "Geef gewoon terug!" riep ze kwaad. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. Skye keek om zich heen en zag Fred en George. Zij waren ongeveer even lang als Sjors. Ze liep naar de jongens toe en vroeg: "Kunnen jullie me helpen? Sjors wil mijn medaillon niet terug geven. Ik kan er niet bij want hij houd hem hoog." zei ze en ze werd een beetje rood van schaamte. "Ahhhhh kan kleine Skye niet bij haar ketting. Wat schattig." zei Fred. Skye werd nog roder en gaf hem een stomp. "Goed we doen het omdat je het zo lief vroeg." zei George en hij kneep in haar wang. Ze liepen naar Sjors toe. Hij keek op en zag het drietal staan. "Skye heb je je vriendje erbij gehaald?" vroeg Sjors met een blik op de tweeling. "En zijn gedumpte tweelingbroer. Ben je gedumpd voor een Zwadderaar?" Skye snapte er niets van. Net deed Sjors super aardig en nu doet hij zo.

George keek hem boos aan en Skye zag tussen zijn blik door verdriet. "Dat neem je terug." siste Fred. "En je geeft ook dat medaillon terug." voegde hij er aan toe. "Nee. En wist je dat jij er ook in staat? Een stuk of twintig keer denk ik." Zei Sjors. "Jeetje Sjors. Doe even normaal. Je kan zelf wel bij Zwadderich." "Nou, misschien dump je hem dan wel en ga je met mij, net als je stomme vriendin van je." zei Sjors. "Hier, heb je dat rot ding van je terug." Hij gooide het medaillon op de grond en wilde er op stampen. "Nee!" riep Skye en ze bukte zich snel en wilde het net vast grijpen toen hij zijn voet liet vallen. Hij stampte keihard op haar hand. Skye gilde van de pijn. Sjors keek haar geschrokken aan. Fred en George bukte zich naar haar toe. Sjors liep snel weg en Skye de tranen liepen over haar wangen.

Hermelien kwam de trap afgehold. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze toen ze het drietal gebukt bij de grond zag zitten. Skye zag dat zowat de hele leerlingenkamer naar hun staarde. "Die Sjors stampte op haar hand." zei George terwijl hij haar hand bekeek. "Dan moet ze naar de ziekenzaal!" Riep Hermelien. Emma kwam net de trap af. "Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ze. Ze zag George bij Skye zitten en sloeg snel haar ogen neer. George liet haar hand los en Skye stond op. "Kom." zei Fred, die ook was opgestaan. "Ik breng je wel." zei hij. Skye knikte. Fred fluisterde nog wat in George oor en liep toen samen met Skye weg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8 George**

** POV Emma**

Emma keek het tweetal na. _Skye, wat ben je toch een aandacht trekster. Eerst met Sjors uit, dan stampt hij op je hand en loop je met Fred weg. Ik snap echt niets van je._ Toen Fred en Skye de hoek om waren, dacht ze pas aan George. Ze keek hem aan en hij keek haar aan. Ze zag een pijnlijke blik in zijn ogen en ze keek neer.

De leerlingenkamer werd steeds leger en leger, maar George en zij bleven zitten. Skye en Fred waren nog steeds niet terug.

Alleen Hermelien, zij en George zaten nog in de kamer. Emma keek Hermelien aan. "Hermelien, zou je..." zei Emma en ze knikte richting de slaapzaal. Hermelien begreep het, pakte _Een jaar met de Yeti _en liep snel naar boven. Emma keek George aan. Zou ze het vertellen? Ja, dat moest. Ze moest hem overtuigen, voordat Skye dat deed.

"George?" vroeg ze aarzelend. George keek haar aan. "Ik wil je vertellen hoe het echt zit, George. Zou je willen luisteren?" Het leek alsof George moest nadenken. Ze keek hem hoopvol aan. Uiteindelijk knikte hij. "Oke, ik zal luisteren, maar dat houd niet in dat ik je vergeef of zelfs maar geloof." Emma zuchtte opgelucht. Dat was tenminste wat. "Ik kwam Draco en zijn vrienden tegen toen ik uit de bieb kwam. Ze volgden mij en belegigde mij en... Jou. Dat pikte ik niet en liep boos weg. Ze bleven me volgen en toen we langs de Grote Zaal kwamen, liepen Korzel en Kwast naar binnen en toen bleef ik alleen achter met hem en ik werd zenuwachtig. Ik struikelde en liet mijn boeken vallen. Hij liep naar mij toe en raapte de boeken op. Ik had het warm en hij raakte mijn hand aan. Ik denk dat Ron vanaf toen alles had gezien. Ik zag hem en schrok. Ik..." "Stop." onderbrak George haar. "Waarom schrok je?" "Omdat ik wist dat ik rood was, want ik had het warm en ik schrok want ik dacht dat Ron het verkeerde zou denken. En ik had gelijk." besloot Emma haar verhaal. George zei niets en keek naar beneden. "George, alsjeblieft." zei Emma smekend. "Ik weet het niet Emma." zei George langzaam. "Dus..." "Ik weet het gewoon niet." zei hij weer en hij keek haar aan. "Misschien was dit het gewoon. We zijn allebei nog jong. Ik ben veertien en jij twaalf." "O, George. Zeg dat toch niet." zei Emma met tranen in haar ogen. "Ik weet het gewoon niet, Emma. Ik moet nadenken. Geef me ruimte en tijd" zei George. Het portret zwaaide open. Skye en Fred kwamen de leerlingen kamer binnen. Ze glimlachte allebei. Skye had haar ene arm in een mitella en haar andere arm had Fred vast. Ze zagen het trieste tweetal zitten en de glimlachen verdwenen meteen van hun gezicht. Skye keek van George naar Emma en weer terug. Emma stond op, keek George nog een keer aan en liep naar haar slaapzaal. De andere meiden op de zaal sliepen al, behalve Hermelien, die een boek van Gladianus Smalhart las. Ze keek op toen Emma de slaapzaal binnen kwam. "Heb je met George gepraat?" Emma knikte. "Hij luisterde, maar zei dat hij er nog overna moest denken." Ze zuchtte, liep naar haar bed, en liet zich er op vallen. Voor het eerst vandaag huilde ze niet om George.

Ze staarde naar de bovenkant van het hemelbed en luisterde naar de geluiden om haar heen. Ze hoorde Skye zachtjes binnenkomen en voelde dat Skye op Emma's bed ging zitten. "Emms?" fluisterde ze. "Ja?" "Heb je met George gepraat?" "Ja." "En?" "Ik denk dat je dat al weet." "Dus... Jullie..." begon Skye. "Nee inderdaad. Hij wilt er nog overna denken." "O." zei Skye. "Weltruste." zei Skye en ze liep naar haar bed. Emma antwoordde niet en bleef naar boven staren.

Hermelien sloot haar boek en deed het licht uit.

**Even dat jullie het weten: Skye en Fred zijn geen stelletje, al lijkt het wel zo! Ze zijn gewoon vrienden**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

**POV Emma**

"Gaan jullie mee?" vroeg Harry. Emma staarde hem aan. "Je vraagt of we mee gaan naar een feestje waar spoken hun sterfdag vieren in de kerkers, in plaats van het heerlijke Halloween maal dat ons te wachten staat in de warme Grote Zaal?" vroeg Skye verbaast. Emma keek Skye aan. "Sorry." mompelde Harry. "Ik wil wel." zei Emma. Skye staarde haar stomverbaast aan, maar de blik verdween al snel. "Ik wil liever niet." zei Skye. "Maar ik wel." zei Emma koppig. "En we gaan niet gescheiden." zeiden ze in koor toen Ron wat wilde zeggen. Ron grinnikte. Skye dacht na. _Kom op Skye, ik wil niet in de buurt van George zijn._ Ze had besloten om niet meer zo vaak aan George te denken of hem te zien. Skye keek haar met grote ogen aan. "Je probeert hem te ontwijken!" riep ze uit. "Wie?" vroeg Ron dom. Emma zuchtte. "Ja, dus ga je mee naar het spook feest?" "Dat is chantage." zei Skye chagerijnig. "Maar waar!" zei Emma. Skye dacht na. "Oke. Maar dit krijg je ook weer terug van mij." "Oke." zei Emma. "Oke, dan moeten we nu gaan." zei Hermelien. Ze liepen de leerlingenkamer uit en liepen naar de kerkers. De gang die naar de kerker leidde werd verlicht door kaarsen. Het waren lange, dunne, zwarte kaarsen, met een blauwe vlam die een spookachtig licht verspreidde. Emma hoorde een geluid alsof er duizend nagels over een reusachtig schoolbord krasten. Het was een vreselijk geluid.

"Moet dat muziek voorstellen?" fluisterde Ron. Ze liepen net z'n vijven een hoek om en zagen Haast Onthoofde Henk bij een deuropening staan die versierd was met slingers van zwart fluweel. "M'n beste vrienden." zei hij verdrietig. "Welkom, welkom... heel fijn dat jullie konden komen..."

Hij deed zijn hoed af en loodste hen buigend naar binnen.

De kerker zat vol met parelwitte, doorschijnende geesten, van wie een groot deel rondzweefden boven de volle dansvloer en dansten op het door het geluid van dertig zagen, die bespeeld werden door een orkestje op een met zwart bekleed podium. In een enorme kroonluchter brandden er duizend zwarte kaarsen met een blauwe gloed.

"Zullen we even rondkijken?" vroeg Harry. "Moet dat echt?" vroeg Skye terwijl ze naar de geesten staarde. "Straks loop je per ongeluk door zo'n geest heen." "Ja, ik heb het steenkoud dus we kunnen beter even lopen." zei Harry en ze liepen langs de rand van de dansvloer. Ze passeerden een groepje nonnen, een man met ketenen en de Dikke Monnik, de vrolijke geest van Huffelpuf, die een gesprek voerde met een ridder met een pijl in zijn voorhoofd.

"O nee!" zei Hermelien opeens en ze bleef staan. "Terug, terug! Ik heb geen zin om met lammerende Jenny te praten."

"Wie?" vroeg Harry, terwijl ze vlug terugkeerden.

"Ze spookt in de meisjes-wc op de eerste verdieping." zei Skye.

"Spookt ze in een wc?" vroeg Ron.

"Ja." zei Hermelien. "Hij is al het hele jaar defect, omdat ze steeds woedeaanvallen heeft en de boel dan laat overlopen. Ik ging er trouwens toch al nooit heen als ik niet echt moest. Het is vreselijk om op de wc te zitten terwijl zij tegen je kermt." "Kijk, eten!" zei Ron opgewonden.

Aan de andere kant van de kerker stond een lange tafel, die ook gedekt was met zwart fluweel. Ze liepen er naartoe, maar bleven even later stokstijf staan. Het eten stonk enorm. Rotte vissen lagen op fraaie zilveren schotels, grote schalen waren gevuld met bergen zwartverbrande taartjes; er was een enorme penspastei vol maden, een kaas die met donzige groene schimmel was overdekt en, op een ereplaatsje, een reusachtige grijze taart in de vorm van een grafsteen, met in teerachtig glazuur de woorden:

_Heer Hendrik van Malkontent tot Maling gestorven 31 oktober _

Een dikke geest liep naar de tafel, bukte zich en wandelde door het eten heen, met zijn mond zo wijd open dat hij dwars door een vieze, stinkende zalm gleed. "Kun je het proeven als je erdoorheen loopt?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig. "Bijna." zei de geest verdrietig en hij zweefde weg. "Ik denk dat ze het hebben laten rotten om het een sterkere smaak te geven." zei Hermelien. Ze kneep haar neus dicht en boog zich voorover om de ontbindende penspastei beter te kunnen bestuderen. "Ieuw, Hermlien." zei Emma vol afschuw.

"Zullen we doorlopen? Ik word niet goed." zei Ron. "Ja, heel graag." zei Skye.

Ze hadden zich nauwelijks omgedraaid toen er plotseling een klein mannetje onder de tafel vandaan zoefde, dat vlak voor hen bleef zweven. "Hallo, Foppe." zei Harry. Foppe de klopgeest was de enige geest in de ruimte die niet bleek en doorzichtig was. Hij droeg

een knaloranje feestmuts en een ronddraaiende vlinderdas en had een grote grijns op zijn brede, boosaardige gezicht.

"Knabbeltjes?" vroeg hij en hield ze een bakje beschimmelde pinda's voor.

"Nee, dank je." zei Hermelien.

"Ik hoorde je over die arme Jenny praten." zei Foppe. "Je deed heel lelijk." Hij haalde diep adem en brulde: "HÉ! JENNY!" "Nee, Foppe, nee! Zeg alsjeblieft niet wat ik gezegd heb. Dan raakt ze helemaal over haar toeren." fluisterde Hermelien paniekerig. "Ik meende het niet, ik vind haar best aardig... Eh... hallo, Jenny."

De geest van het dikke meisje zweefde naar hen toe. Ze had het sipste gezicht dat Harry ooit gezien had en dat ging ook nog eens half schuil achter sluik, vettig haar en een bril met parelkleurige jampotglazen.

"Wat?" vroeg ze nors.

"Hoe is het met je, Jenny?" zei Hermelien een beetje zenuwachtig. "Leuk om je eindelijk eens niet op het toilet te zien." Jenny snoof.

"Onze Hermelien had het net over je..." fluisterde Foppe vals in Jenny's oor.

"Ik zei... Ik zei... Dat je er zo leuk uitziet vanavond." verzon Hermelien, met een woedende blik op Foppe.

Jenny staarde Hermelien achterdochtig aan.

"Je houdt me voor de gek." zei ze en er kwamen tranen te voorschijn. Emma wist niet dat geesten konden huilen.

"Nee... echt niet... zei ik niet hoe leuk Jenny er vanavond uitziet?" vroeg Hermelien, en gaf Harry en Ron een harde por in hun ribben.

"O... ja..." zei Ron. "Ja, klopt..." zei Harry. "Helemaal waar." zeiden Emma en Skye met een glimlach in koor.

"Lieg niet!" snikte Jenny, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen stroomden en Foppe grinnikte. "Denk je dat ik niet weet hoe de mensen me noemen achter m'n rug? Dikke Jenny! Lelijke Jenny! Jankende, jammerende, jeremiërende Jenny!"

"Je bent puisterige vergeten." siste Foppe in haar oor.

Jammerende Jenny begon te snikken en vluchtte de kerker uit. Foppe zoefde achter haar aan, bekogelde haar met schimmelige pinda's en schreeuwde: "Puistenkop! Puistenkop!"

"O jee." zei Hermelien triest.

Haast Onthoofde Henk zweefde door de menigte naar hen toe. "En, amuseren jullie je?" "Jazeker." loog Harry.

"Geen slechte opkomst." zei Haast Onthoofde Henk trots. "De Weeklagende Weduwe is helemaal uit Kent gekomen... het is bijna tijd voor mijn toespraak, laat ik het orkest even waarschuwen..."

Op dat moment stopte het orkest echter al met spelen. De orkestleden en andere aanwezigen deden er het zwijgen toe en keken opgewonden om zich heen toen er een jachthoorn klonk.

"Daar gaan we weer!" zei Haast Onthoofde Henk.

Tien spookachtige paarden, bereden door ruiters zonder hoofd, kwamen door de muur van de kerker gezweefd. De gasten applaudisseerden luid. Emma wist niet of ze moest klappen, maar ze deed het maar niet toen ze Henks gezicht zag.

De paarden galoppeerden naar het midden van de dansvloer en bleven daar staan. Een grote geest die voorop reed, met een bebaard hoofd onder zijn arm dat op een jachthoorn blies, sprong van zijn paard, hief zijn hoofd hoog op zodat hij over de menigte heen kon kijken en liep met grote passen naar Henk, terwijl hij zijn hoofd weer op zijn nek drukte.

"Henk!" bulderde hij. "Hoe is het met je? Je laat het hoofd niet hangen, hoop ik?"

Schaterend om zijn eigen grap, gaf hij Henk een klap op zijn schouder. "Welkom, Parcifal." zei Henk stijfjes.

"Levenden!" zei heer Parcifal, toen hij Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien zag en deed alsof hij een enorme sprong van verbazing maakte, zodat zijn hoofd weer afviel. De gasten begonnen te lachen.

"Heel grappig." zei Haast Onthoofde Henk duister.

"Let niet op Henk!" riep het hoofd van heer Parcifal vanaf de vloer. "Hij heeft nog steeds de pest in omdat hij niet bij de Koplopers mag! Maar ik bedoel... moet je hem nou 'ns zien..."

"ik vind." zei Harry. "Dat Henk heel... angstaanjagend is en...eh..." "Ha!" riep het hoofd van heer Parcifal en Emma schrok. "Hij heeft vast gevraagd of je dat wilde zeggen!" "Mag ik even de aandacht? Het is tijd voor mijn toespraak!" riep Haast Onthoofde Henk en hij marcheerde naar

het podium. Hij ging in het licht van een ijzig blauw spotje staan en zei:

"Geachte, wijlen dames en heren, het is met grote droefenis..."

Verder hoorde niemand iets. Heer Parcifal en de rest van de Koplopers waren met een potje Hoofdhockey begonnen en iedereen keek. Emma kreeg de rillingen van de geestenkoppen die door de kerker zoefde.

Haast Onthoofde Henk deed een poging om de aandacht te trekken, maar staakte die toen het hoofd van heer Parcifal onder luid gejuich voorbij vloog.

Emma had het ijskoud en verging van de honger.

"ik heb het nu wel gezien." zei Ron met klapperende tanden, toen het orkestje weer begon te spelen en de geesten opnieuw de dansvloer op gingen.

"Laten we gaan." zei Harry. Ze liepen naar de deur, knikten en glimlachten tegen iedereen die in hun richting keek en even later liepen ze haastig terug door de gang met de zwarte kaarsen.

Emma rilde. "Wat een dooie boel daar. Ik verga van de honger." zei Ron en ze liepen de gang door. Plots stond Harry stil. Hij liep naar de muur en ging er met zijn oor tegenaan staan. "Wat ben je in hemelsnaam..." begon Skye, maar Harry legde een vinger op zijn lippen. Skye zweeg abrupt. Harry keek omhoog en staarde naar het plafond. Emma volgde zijn blik maar zag niets.

"Hierheen!" riep Harry en hij rende naar de trap op de eerste verdieping. "Harry wat zijn we..." begon Hermelien. "Sssst." zei Harry tegen haar. Harry bleef even stil staan en riep toen: "Hij gaat iemand vermoorden!" Harry rende alle kanten op en de rest volgde hem verbaast.

Harry bleef pas staan toen ze de hoek van de laatste, verlaten gang omrenden.

"Harry, wat moet dat allemaal?" vroeg Ron, die het zweet van zijn gezicht veegde. Hermelien snakte plotseling naar adem en wees. "Kijk!" fluisterde ze en Emma volgde haar wijzende vinger.

Iets verderop glom er iets roods op de muur. Langzaam liepen ze dichterbij en staarden door het schemerduister. Tussen twee ramen waren letters van minstens dertig centimeter groot geschilderd, die glinsterden in het licht van de flakkerende toortsen.

DE GEHEIME KAMER IS GEOPEND. HOEDT U, VIJANDEN VAN DE ERFGENAAM.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

**POV Emma **

"Wat is dat ding...dat eronder hangt?" vroeg Ron met trillende stem.

Toen ze wat dichterbij liepen, gleed Emma uit. Ze viel in een grote plas water. Skye, Ron, Harry en Hermelien keken om en Skye liep naar haar toe om haar met haar goede hand overeind te helpen. Toen ze werd stond keken ze weer naar de gedaante onder de fakkel. Ze beseften allemaal tegelijk wat het was en sprongen geschrokken achteruit.

Mevrouw Norks, de kat van de conciërge Vilder, hing aan haar staart aan de toortshouder. Ze hing zo stijf als een plan en haar ogen waren groot en starend.

Niemand verroerde zich, maar even later zei Ron: "Laten we maken dat we wegkomen."

"Moeten we niet iets doen?" vroeg Emma benauwd.

"We mogen hier niet gevonden worden." zei Ron. "Geloof mij nou maar."

Op de trappen klonk het rumoer van honderden voeten en de luide, opgewekte stemmen van mensen die lekker gegeten hadden. Een tel later stroomden de leerlingen de gang op.

Het geroezemoes stierf weg toen de mensen die vooropliepen niet alleen de hangende kat zagen, maar ook Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien, die midden in de gang stonden. Er viel een stilte terwijl de leerlingen zich nar voren verdrongen om het tafereel beter te kunnen bekijken.

De stilte werd verbroken door een stem die riep:

"Hoedt u, vijanden van de Erfgenaam! Hierna zijn jullie aan de beurt, Modderbloedjes!"

Draco had zich naar voren gedrongen. Met een schittering in zijn ogen en een blos op zijn meestal zo bloedeloze gezicht staarde hij grijnzend naar de hangende, roerloze kat. Hij keek eerst boosaardig grijnzend naar Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien en staarden daarna stom verbaast naar Skye. "Skye? Wat doe jij daar?" "Ik kwam hier langs." zei Skye kalm.

"Wat gebeurt hier? Wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg Argus Vilder, de conciërge, terwijl hij zich door de menigte drong. Plotseling zag hij mevrouw Norks hangen. Hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en wankelde hij achteruit. "M'n kat! M'n kat! Wat is er met mevrouw Norks gebeurd?"

"Jij!" riep hij terwijl hij naar Harry wees. "Jij'! Jij hebt m'n kat vermoord! Je hebt haar vermoord! Maar nu ga je er zelf aan! Ik..."

"Argus!" Perkamentus kwam aanlopen, gevolgd door een paar andere leraren. Hij stapte om het vijftal heen en had mevrouw Norks al snel losgemaakt van de fakkelhouder.

"Kom mee, Argus." zei hij tegen Vilder. "En jullie ook, meneer Potter, Wemel en juffrouw Griffel, Collins en Wizard." Smalhart deed een stap naar voren.

"Mijn kantoortje is vlakbij, professor, boven aan de trap. Als u er gebruik van wilt maken..."

"Dank je, Gladianus." zei Perkamentus.

De zwijgende leerlingen gingen opzij om hen door te laten. Emma zag tussen de leerlingen George staan en ze keek snel naar haar voeten.

Smalhart liep opgewonden achter Perkamentus aan, gevolgd door professor Anderling en professor Sneep.

Toen ze het donkere kantoortje van Smalhart binnengingen, bewoog er van alles aan de muren. Overal hingen foto's van Smalhart waarop hij knipoogde en glimlachte.

De echte Smalhart stak de kaarsen op zijn bureau aan en deed een stap achteruit. Professor Perkamentus legde mevrouw Norks op het glimmende tafelblad en begon haar te onderzoeken. Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar nerveus aan, terwijl Emma naar haar voeten staarden en Skye professor Perkamentus aankeek.

"Het is duidelijk dat ze gedood is door een vloek - waarschijnlijk de Metamorfotiaanse Marteling. Die heb ik zo vaak zien gebruiken. Doodzonde dat ik niet in de buurt was, ik ken de tegenvloek die haar gered zou kunnen hebben..." begon Smalhart maar zijn opmerking werd onderbroken door het gesnik van Vilder. Hij zat slap naast het bureau en keek niet naar mevrouw Norks. Emma mocht Vilder niet, maar ze had wel een beetje medelijden met hem.

Perkamentus fluisterde nu vreemde woorden en Emma keek nieuwsgierig op. Hij tikte met zijn toverstaf op mevrouw Norks, maar er gebeurde niets. Ze bleef eruitzien alsof ze was opgezet.

"...ik herinner me iets soortgelijks in Ouagadougou." zei Smalhart. _Hij weet er echt veel van af. _Dacht Emma bewonderend. "Een hele reeks incidenten. Het volledige verhaal staat in mijn autobiografie. Gelukkig kon ik de inwoners voorzien van amuletten die direct verlichting boden..."

De foto's van Smalhart knikten.

Uiteindelijk kwam Perkamentus overeind.

"Ze is niet dood, Argus." zei professor Perkamentus zacht tegen Vilder.

Smalhart, die net het aantal moorden dat hij had meegemaakt opsomde, deed er abrupt het zwijgen toe.

"Niet dood?" kraste Vilder, en hij keek door zijn vingers naar mevrouw Norks. "Maar waarom is ze dan zo... zo stijf en star?"

"Ze is Versteend." zei Perkamentus. "Aha! Dacht ik het niet!" zei Smalhart. "Maar ik heb geen idee hoe..." ging Perkamentus verder.

"Vraag dat maar aan hem." riep Vilder, die naar Harry wees.

"Dit kan onmogelijk het werk zijn van een tweedejaars." zei Perkamentus. "Alleen geavanceerde Duistere Magie..."

"Hij heeft het gedaan! Hij heeft het gedaan!" siste Vilder en zijn gezicht liep paars aan. "U heeft toch zelf gezien wat hij op de muur heeft gekalkt? Hij heeft... in m'n kantoortje... hij weet dat ik... dat ik..." "Hij weet dat ik een Snul ben!" besloot Vilder.

"ik heb mevrouw Norks met geen vinger aangeraakt!" riep Harry paniekerig. Iedereen staarden hem aan, inclusief de Smalharten op de foto's. "En ik weet niet eens wat een Snul is." vervolgde hij.

"Smoesjes!" snauwde Vilder. "Hij heeft die brief van Snelspreuk gezien!"

"Mag ik iets zeggen, professor?" zei Sneep vanuit de schaduw.

"Misschien waren Potter en zijn kameraadjes gewoon op het verkeerde moment op de verkeerde plaats." zei hij alsof hij dat zelf betwijfelde. "Maar we zitten wel met een aantal verdachte omstandigheden. Wat deden ze überhaupt op die gang? Waarom waren ze niet op het feestmaal?"

Harry, Ron en Hermelien begonnen tegelijk te vertellen over het Sterfdagfeestje. "...wel honderden geesten kunnen bevestigen dat wij er waren..."

"Maar waarom zijn jullie na afloop niet naar de Grote Zaal gegaan?" zei Sneep en zijn zwarte ogen schitterden in het kaarslicht. "Waarom gingen jullie naar die gang?'

"Omdat... omdat..." begon Harry, maar Skye onderbrak hem. "Omdat we moe waren en naar bed wilden." zei ze resoluut.

"Zonder eten?" vroeg Sneep, met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. "Volgens mij serveren geesten op hun feestjes geen hapjes die geschikt zijn voor levenden."

"We hadden geen honger." zei Skye.

Sneeps onaangename glimlach werd breder.

"Ik krijg sterk de indruk dat ze niet de volledige waarheid vertelt, professor Perkamentus." zei hij. "Misschien is het een goed idee om hem bepaalde voorrechten af te nemen tot hij bereid is wel het hele verhaal te vertellen. Persoonlijk vind ik dat hij uit de Zwerkbalploeg van Griffoendor moet worden gezet tot hij inziet dat het beter is om eerlijk te zijn."

"Kom nou toch, Severus." zei professor Anderling. "ik zie geen enkele reden om die jongen te verbieden Zwerkbal te spelen. Tenslotte is die kat niet op haar kop geslagen met een bezemsteel. We hebben absoluut geen bewijs dat Potter iets verkeerds heeft gedaan."

"Onschuldig tot het tegendeel is bewezen, Severus." zei Perkamentus.

Sneep keek woedend, net als Vilder.

"M'n kat is Versteend!" riep hij. "Ik wil dat er iemand wordt gestraft!"

"We kunnen haar genezen, Argus." zei Perkamentus rustig. "Madame Stronk heeft een aantal Mandragora's weten te bemachtigen. Zodra die volgroeid zijn, laat ik een toverdrank bereiden die mevrouw Norks weer tot leven zal wekken."

"Doe ik wel even." viel Smalhart hem in de rede. "Dat heb ik al zó vaak gedaan, ik zou in m'n slaap nog een Vitaliserende Alruindrank kunnen brouwen..."

"Neem me niet kwalijk." zei Sneep ijzig. "maar volgens mij ben ik hier de leraar Toverdranken."

Er viel een stilte.

"Jullie kunnen gaan." zei Perkamentus uiteindelijk tegen Emma, Skye, Harry, Ron en Hermelien.

Ze verlieten het kantoor. Toen ze een verdieping hoger waren, gingen ze een leeg klaslokaal binnen en deed Harry de deur zachtjes dicht.

"Had ik het moeten zeggen van die stem?" vroeg Harry.

"Nee." zei Ron meteen. "Stemmen horen die niemand anders kan horen is geen goed teken, zelfs niet in de toverwereld." zei Skye.

"Maar jullie geloven me wel?" vroeg Harry onzeker.

"Ja, natuurlijk." zei Ron vlug. "Maar... je moet toegeven dat het vreemd is..." "ik weet dat het vreemd is." zei Harry. "Die hele toestand is vreemd. En wat betekende die boodschap eigenlijk? 'De Kamer is Geopend...' wat moet dat voorstellen?"

"Het komt me vaag bekend voor." zei Ron langzaam en Skye knikte. "Ja hè?" "Volgens mij heeft iemand me ooit eens verteld over een geheime kamer op Zweinstein... Bill, misschien..." ging Ron verder.

"En wat is een Snul in vredesnaam?" vroeg Harry. Dat had Emma zich ook afgevraagd. Ron grinnikte zacht.

"Nou... eigenlijk is het niet grappig, maar omdat het Vilder is..." Begon Ron, maar Skye onderbrak hem. "Een Snul is iemand die geboren is in een tovenaarsfamilie, maar die zelf geen toverkracht heeft. Min of meer het tegenovergestelde van tovenaars uit Dreuzelgezinnen. Alleen zijn Snullen zeldzaam." zei ze. "Als Vilder wil leren toveren met behulp van zo'n cursus van Snelspreuk, heb je grote kans dat hij inderdaad een Snul is. Dat zou een hoop dingen verklaren. Bij voorbeeld waarom hij zo'n hekel aan de leerlingen heeft." zei Ron grijnzend. "Hij is verbitterd." zei Ron.

Ergens sloeg een klok.

"Middernacht." zei Harry. "Laten we naar bed gaan, voor Sneep langskomt en ons voor iets anders te grazen neemt." zei Emma.

Harry liep voorop naar de leerlingenkamer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hoofdstuk 11 De Beuker**

**POV Skye**

Skye zat in het lokaal van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Harry speelde een weerwolf uit een van de boeken van Smalhart na.

"Lekker hard huilen, graag, Harry... ja, precies... en toen, geloof het of niet, dook ik op hem af - zo - smeet hem op de grond - wist hem met één hand vast te houden - drukte met de andere mijn toverstaf tegen zijn keel schraapte mijn laatste krachten bij elkaar en sprak de ongelooflijk gecompliceerde Homorfusbezwering uit... ik hoorde een klaaglijk gejammer... vooruit, Harry... ietsje klaaglijker, graag..." Skye moest moeite doen om niet te lachen. "ja, prima... zijn vacht verdween. Zijn slagtanden verschrompelden en hij veranderde weer in een mens. Eenvoudig, maar effectief en weer was er een gehucht waar ik altijd in de herinnering zal blijven voortleven als de held die de dorpelingen verloste van de maandelijkse, gruwelijke strooptochten van de weerwolf!"

De bel ging en Smalhart stond op.

"Huiswerk: maak een gedicht over hoe ik de weerwolf van Wagga Wagga versloeg! De auteur van het mooiste epos ontvangt een gesigneerd exemplaar van Mijn Betoverende Ik!"

"Wie wil dat nou." mompelde Skye, terwijl ze haar spullen opruimde. Emma keek haar aan. "Ik." zei ze verbaast. "Jij niet dan?" "Nee." zei Skye. "Goed gespeeld, Harry!" riep Skye glimlachend tegen hem. Hij keek haar boos aan en Skye grinnikte.

Harry, Ron en Hermelien liepen naar Smalharts bureau. Skye en Emma bleven op hun wachten. Even later kwamen ze terug en Hermelien had een briefje in haar hand. "Wat moeten jullie daarmee?" vroeg Skye toen ze zag dat het een toestemmingsformulier was voor de Verboden Afdeling. "Dat vertellen we zo wel." siste Hermelien. "Niet te geloven." zei Harry. "Hij keek niet eens welk boek we wilden." "Dat komt omdat hij een verwaande flapdrol is." zei Ron en Skye grinnikte. "Maar wat geeft dat, we hebben het!" vervolgde hij "Hij is geen verwaande flapdrol!" zei Hermelien en Emma knikte. Ze liepen op een drafje naar de bibliotheek. Skye besefte dat het er stom uitzag maar ze was heel nieuwsgierig naar wat Harry, Ron en Hermelien van plan waren. Ze betraden de doodstille bibliotheek. Madame Rommella, de bibliothecaresse, was mager en kortaangebonden en had veel weg van een ondervoede gier. "De Vreeschwekkendste Tooverdranken?" herhaalde ze achterdochtig en ze probeerde het briefje af te pakken, maar Hermelien wilde het niet loslaten.

"Ik zou het graag willen houden." zei ze ademloos.

"Kom op." zei Ron, terwijl hij het uit haar vingers trok en in de hand van madame Rommella drukte. "Je krijgt wel een andere. Smalhart zet overal een handtekening op, als het maar lang genoeg stilstaat."

Madame Rommella hield het briefje tegen het licht. Ze liep met nijdige passen weg, tussen de hoge boekenkasten door en kwam een paar minuten later terug met een groot, schimmelig boek. Hermelien deed het voorzichtig in haar tas en ze vertrokken haastig, terwijl ze hun best deden om niet te snel te lopen of te schuldig te kijken.

Skye en Emma volgde het drietal naar het meisjestoilet op de eerste verdieping. "Wat doen we hier in vredesnaam?" siste Skye toen ze naar binnen liepen, nadat Ron grondig had gecheckt of Percy niet in de buurt was. "We gaan een Wisseldrank brouwen." zei Harry. "O, wat is dat?" vroeg Emma. "Dat is een toverdrank waarbij je in iemand anders kan veranderen." legde Hermelien uit. "O." zei Emma weer. Skye zuchtte.

Hermelien sloeg het boek open en zocht naar het recept van de Wisseldrank. "Daar heb je het." riep ze opgewonden, toen ze de pagina met de titel _De_ _Wisseldrank_ opensloeg. Skye keek nieuwsgierig in het boek en bekeek de pagina. De bladzijde was versierd met tekeningen van mensen die bezig waren in andere mensen te veranderen.

"Dit is het ingewikkeldste recept dat ik ooit heb gezien." zei Hermelien toen ze de instructies doorlas. "Gaasvliegjes, bloedzuigers, wolfsmelk en varkensgras." mompelde ze terwijl ze met haar vinger langs de lijst met ingrediënten ging. "Nou, dat is makkelijk zat, die zitten in de voorraadkast van de leerlingen, die kunnen we zo pakken. Ooo, kijk, gemalen hoorn van een Tweehoorn - ik zou niet weten hoe we daar aan moeten komen... en geraspte huid van een boomslang - dat wordt ook lastig - en natuurlijk een stukje van de persoon in wie we willen veranderen."

"Pardon?" zei Ron. "Hoe bedoel je, een stukje van de persoon in wie we willen veranderen? Ik drink niks waar teennagels van Kwast in zitten!" "Kwast?" vroeg Skye. Wilde Ron in Kwast veranderen?

Skye en Ron werden genegeerd.

"Daar hoeven we ons nog geen zorgen over te maken, want dat gaat er pas op het allerlaatst bij..."

"Besef je wat we allemaal moeten stelen, Hermelien? Geraspte huid van een boomslang - dat ligt heus niet in de leerlingenkast. Hoe moeten we dat te pakken krijgen? Jatten uit de privévoorraad van Sneep? Ik weet niet of dit wel zo'n goed idee is..." zei Harry.

Hermelien sloeg het boek met een klap dicht.

"Nou, als jullie allebei te laf zijn, mij best." zei ze. "Ik doe niet graag dingen die tegen de regels zijn, hoor. Ik vind toevallig het bedreigen van Dreuzelkinderen heel wat erger dan een moeilijk toverdrankje brouwen, maar als jullie niet uit willen vissen of Malfidus erachter zit, ga ik regelrecht terug naar madame Rommella en lever ik dat boek weer in..." Wat had haar neefje hier nou weer mee te maken?

"ik had nooit gedacht dat jij ons nog eens zou overhalen om dingen te doen die tegen de regels zijn." zei Ron. "Nou, vooruit, we doen het. Maar geen teennagels, oké?"

"Hoe lang duurt het trouwens om te maken?' vroeg Harry toen Hermelien, die een stuk vrolijker keek, het boek weer opendeed.

"Nou, die wolfsmelk moet geplukt worden met volle maan en de gaasvliegjes moeten eenentwintig dagen sudderen... over een maand, denk ik, als we alle ingrediënten kunnen bemachtigen."

"Een maand?" zei Ron. "Over een maand kan Malfidus wel de helft van alle Dreuzelkinderen op school hebben aangevallen! Maar goed, een beter plan hebben we niet, dus vooruit met de geit!" "Wacht!" riep Skye. Vier paar ogen keken haar verbaast aan. "Jullie denken dat Draco achter die aanvallen zit?" vroeg Skye. "Ja." zei Harry en Hermelien stopte haar boek weer in haar tas en ze verlieten het toilet, nadat Emma grondig gecontroleerd had of ze ongezien uit het toilet konden verlaten.

De volgende dag was er een Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Griffoendor tegen Zwadderich.

Skye en Emma liepen naar het stadion en gingen naast Ron en Hermelien zitten.

Toen de spelers van Griffoendor het veld op kwamen begonnen alle Griffoendors, Huffelpuffers en Ravenklauwers luid te juichen.

Er klonk een schelle fluit en de veertien spelers schoten de lucht in. Hermelien en Ron riepen: Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!" aan en stuk door. Maar stopte omdat ze naar adem snakte. Harry was op een haar na geraakt door een Beuker. George vloog naar Harry toe met zijn knuppel in de aanslag.

George sloeg de Beuker hard richting een Zwadderaar, alleen veranderde de Beuker halverwege van richting en schoot weer op Harry af. Harry begon sneller te vliegen met de Beuker achter zich aan. Harry vloog naar Fred die met zijn knuppel in de aanslag stond. Hij gaf de Beuker een harde mep, maar de Beuker vloog alweer terug naar Harry.

Skye realiseerde zich dat er iets niet klopte. Beukers probeerde altijd zo veel als mogelijk spelers van hun bezem te rammen en concentreerde zich nooit op één persoon.

Het regende nu. Harry begon nog sneller te vliegen en het was al 60-0 voor Zwadderich.

George had al vier keer de Beuker weg van Harry gemept, maar de Beuker bleef maar terug komen. Doordat Fred en George druk bezig waren met de Beuker, konden de andere niet scoren.

Het fluitje van madame Hooch klonk en alle spelers vlogen naar beneden. Ze zagen dat het team van Griffoendor druk aan het overleggen was, terwijl de Zwadderaars lachten en naar Harry wezen. Madame Hooch kwam naar het team toegelopen. Ze vloot weer op haar fluit en alle spelers schoten weer omhoog.

Harry maakte in de lucht allerlei bewegingen. Het zag er heel raar uit. Hij maakte bochten, lussen, spiralen, hij zigzagde en rolde om. De Beuker vloog nog steeds achter Harry aan en liet hem zo te zien niet alleen.

Harry probeerde voor de zoveelste keer de Beuker te ontwijken. Plots bleef hij zweven en staarde naar Draco. De Beuker zoefde op Harry af, maar Harry merkte niets. BAM! De Beuker raakte Harry tegen zijn arm. Hij gleed half van zijn bezem. Zijn arm bungelde langs zijn zij en Skye had het idee dat hij zijn arm gebroken had.

De Beuker vloog alweer op Harry af en Harry wist hem weer op een haar na te ontwijken. Harry vloog op Draco af. Hij bleef even hangen en vloog toen weg. Harry liet zijn bezem los en graaide in de lucht. Hermelien gilde angstig terwijl Harry op de grond afsuisde. Hij viel met bezem en al in het modderige veld en rolde van zijn bezem. Harry's linker arm ging omhoog en in zijn hand glinsterde de Gouden Snaai. Alle Griffoendors, Huffelpuffers en Ravenklauwers juichten. Hermelien en Ron stonden op en liepen naar Harry. Skye en Emma volgden hen.

"Harry? Harry?" riep Hermelien. "O, jeetje. Hij is flauwgevallen."

Smalhart kwam het veld opgelopen en boog zich over Harry heen. Hij werd gevolgd door Kasper, Jessica en Jack. Kasper maakte verwoed foto's van Harry. "Nee, niet u." kreunde Harry. "Hij weet niet wat hij zegt." riep Smalhart tegen de ongeruste Griffoendors die zich rond Harry verdrongen. "Maak je geen zorgen, Harry. Ik genees dat armpje van je wel even."

"Nee!" zei Harry nu luid. "Nee, ik hou hem liever zo..."

Harry probeerde overeind te komen, maar zo te zien verging hij van de pijn en liet hij zich weer vallen in het gras.

"Kan je hier een foto van maken?" vroeg Jack aan Kasper. "Jack! Zoiets vraag je toch niet!" zei Sjors boos tegen zijn broertje, maar Kasper had een stuk of tien keer op het knopje gedrukt.

"Hier wil ik geen foto van, Kasper." kreunde Harry.

"Rustig, Harry. Het is een heel eenvoudige bezwering. Ik heb hem zo vaak gebruikt." zei Smalhart tegen Harry.

"Waarom kan ik niet gewoon naar de ziekenzaal gaan?" zei Harry.

"Dat lijkt me ook beter, professor." zei Plank, de aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor. "Een fantastische vang, Harry, echt spectaculair. Je beste tot nu toe, denk ik." zei Plank tegen Harry.

Skye keek Emma aan. Emma staarde naar achter en Skye volgde haar blik. Daar probeerden Fred en George met de dolle Beuker moeizaam in een kist te proppen. Skye liep naar ze toe om hen te helpen, maar werd zich bewust van haar hand, die nog steeds in het gips zat, en besloot dat ze alleen maar in de weg zou staan. Ze liep weer terug en keek over de menigte naar Harry en Smalhart.

"Achteruit, iedereen." riep Smalhart en hij rolde de mouwen van zijn gewaad op.

"Nee... alstublieft..." kreunde Harry zwakjes, maar Smalhart zwaaide al met zijn toverstaf en richtte hem op Harry's arm. Er schoot een groene lichtflits uit en die raakte Harry's arm. Skye zag meteen dat er iets mis was. Zijn arm hing er slap bij en Smalhart tilde Harry's arm op. De arm leek net van pudding. Emma slaakte een kreetje net als Jessica en nog een paar anderen.

Kasper camera begon weer te klikken.

"Aha." zei Smalhart. "Tja. Nou, dat kan gebeuren. Maar het belangrijkste is dat de botten niet meer gebroken zijn. Daar zou ik me op concentreren. Dus ga nou maar gauw naar de ziekenzaal, Harry... zouden jullie met hem mee willen gaan, meneer Wemel en juffrouw Griffel? En dan kan madame Plijster je vast wel een beetje... Eh... oplappen."

Harry werd overeind geholpen door Ron en Hermelien, en vertrokken toen richting de Ziekenzaal.

Emma zuchtte. "Harry heeft ook altijd wat he?" zei ze terwijl ze het drietal na keek. Het was niet echt een vraag, maar meer een bevestiging. Skye zuchtte ook. "Ja. Zullen we naar de Uilenvleugel gaan? Ik heb de post gemist en ik verwachtte een brief." Emma knikte en samen liepen ze het Zwerkbalveld af.

"Skye! Wacht even!" Skye draaide zich om, net als Emma. Sjors kwam naar hun toegerend. "Skye," zei hij. "Het spijt me zo van je hand. Het was niet me bedoeling. Het spijt me, Skye, het spijt me. Ik wilde niet..." "Je wilde niet wat, Sjors." onderbrak Skye hem. "Je wilde niet een van mijn mooiste bezitten vernielen? Wat bezielde je in Merlijnsnaam om dat te doen?" vroeg Skye boos. "Ik wist niet wat me bezielde, Skye." zei hij zacht. Er vloog een vlaag van medelijden door haar heen. Ze wist heus wel waarom hij dat wilde doen. Hij was gewoon verliefd, dat snapte zelfs een Tuinkabouter.

"Sorry, Sjors." mompelde Skye. Sjors keek haar verbaast aan. "Hoezo, sorry?" "Ik moet niet zo tegen je uitvallen." zei ze zacht. "Nee, hoor. Je hebt alle recht om tegen mij uit te vallen." zei hij. "Ja, Skye." zei Emma. Skye keek haar aan. "O." zei Skye. Het bleef even stil.

"Skye, we gingen toch naar de Uilenvleugel?" "Ja. Dag Sjors." zei ze mat en ze liepen verder naar de Uilenvleugel.

Toen ze in de Uilenvleugel aankwamen, vloog Fred net naar binnen. Skye stak haar arm uit en hij landde op haar arm. Hij had een opgerold stuk perkament in zijn bek.

Skye streek over zijn buikje en pakte het stuk perkament uit zijn bek. Ze rolde het open, terwijl Emma haar nieuwsgierig aankeek.

_Lieve Skye, _

_We gaan verhuizen! We hebben gisteren het landgoed gekocht en we gaan snel het huis opknappen. Dobby helpt ons met opknappen en verhuizen. Alleen omdat we alles moeten opknappen kan je beter op school blijven met de vakantie, net als Draco._

_Als je wil kan je een keer je vrienden uitnodigen om te komen logeren. Hoe is het trouwens met Jack? Dit is toch zijn eerste jaar?_

_Laat ons snel weer wat horen!_

_liefs Mama_

Skye hield Emma de brief voor. Ze was sprakeloos. Emma las de brief vlug door en keek Skye toen aan. "Ik ga je missen in de vakantie, Skye." zei ze triest. "O, Emms! Dat hoeft toch helemaal niet. Ik ga niet naar de andere kant van Engeland, hoor! En we kunnen toch blijven afspreken?" Emma knikte. "Heb je het verteld? Van je hand en van je haar?" vroeg Emma. Skye schudde haar hoofd.

"Zullen we terug gaan naar het kasteel en bij Harry op bezoek gaan? Dan kan je daarna een brief terug schrijven." zei Emma en Skye knikte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

**POV Emma**

Emma voelde zich vreselijk. Eerst Draco, hij verpeste haar relatie. Dan George, die haar niet meer vertrouwd. En dan Skye, die ergens anders gaat wonen. Het zat haar allemaal tegen. Waarom? Waarom zij?

De volgende dag gingen Emma en Skye op bezoek bij Harry. Gisteren wilden ze ook al gaan, maar Emma had rechtsomkeer gemaakt toen ze zag dat George bij Harry op bezoek was.

Ze liepen de zaal in. In de Ziekenzaal was het druk. Jessica zat huilend bij een bed en Jack legde net een hand op haar schouder. Hij keek op toen ze dichterbij kwamen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Emma. "Kasper is versteend." zei Jack. Emma en Skye keken elkaar geschrokken aan.

Ze liepen verder naar het bed van Harry. Maar dat was leeg. Madame Plijster kwam naar hun toegelopen. "Potter is net vertrokken." zei ze en de meiden werden de zaal uitgejaagd.

"Waar zullen ze zijn?" vroeg Emma. Skye dacht even na en zei toen: "Jammerende Jenny." Ze liepen naar het toilet op de eerste verdieping. Ze opende de deur. "Harry? Ron? Hermelien?" riep Skye. "Skye?" vroeg Hermelien. "Ja!" ze hoorden een toiletdeur open gaan. "Hier zitten we." Emma liep naar de hokjes en zag dat er een deur open stond. Op de bril van de wc stond een pot met een drab erin. "Dus jullie plan gaat door?" vroeg Skye. "Ja, waarom zou het niet doorgaan?" vroeg Harry. "Weet ik veel." mompelde Skye.

Harry begon te vertellen over Kasper, maar Hermelien onderbrak hem. "Dat weten we al. We hoorden het Perkamentus vanochtend aan professor Banning vertellen. Toen besloten we dat we maar beter aan de slag konden gaan..."

"Hoe eerder we een bekentenis uit Malfidus loswurmen hoe beter." zei Ron vinnig. Skye zuchtte, maar zei niets. "Weet je wat ik denk? Dat hij in zo'n pesthumeur was na die Zwerkbalwedstrijd dat hij zich heeft afgereageerd op Kasper." zei Ron

"Er is nog iets." zei Harry, terwijl Hermelien handjes varkensgras in de ketel gooide. "Gisteren kreeg ik bezoek van Dobby."

Ron en Hermelien keken hem stomverbaasd aan. "Dobby? Een huiself?" vroeg Skye. "Ja." zei Harry verbaast. "Ken je hem?" "Ja, dat is de huiself van mijn familie." zei Skye. "Dus dan zit jouw familie achter die... Ik weet niet wat." zei Ron. "Lekker vaag, Ron." zei Skye. "Wat zei Dobby dan?" vroeg Hermelien. Harry begon te vertellen, maar Emma luisterde niet.

"Dus de Geheime Kamer is al eerder open geweest?" zei Hermelien en Emma schrok op uit haar gedachten.

"Dat bewijst het!" riep Ron triomfantelijk. "Lucius Malfidus heeft de Kamer natuurlijk geopend toen hij op school zat en nu heeft hij zijn lieve zoontje geleerd hoe hij het moet doen. Zo klaar als een klontje. Ik wou alleen dat die Dobby verteld had wat er voor monster in die Kamer zit. Ik wil weten waarom niemand het door de school heeft zien sluipen." "Jongens!" riep Skye. "Geloven jullie werkelijk dat Draco de kamer geopend heeft?" "Ja," zei Harry. "Ik weet dat hij jou neefje is, maar hij lijkt me de aangewezen persoon." Skye zuchtte diep. "Dan kan ik de kamer dus ook geopend hebben en zie je mij al de kamer openen?" "Ja, sorry Skye, maar je bent af en toe best gemeen hoor."zei Ron. "Ron." zei Emma boos. "Zoiets zeg je toch niet." "Laat maar Emms." zei Skye. "Ik overleef het wel." Skye snoof en liep de wc uit. Emma zuchtte. "Sorry, jongens, maar ik denk dat Skye gelijk heeft. Succes met de Wisseldrank." zei ze en ze liep achter Skye aan.

Ze stond in de gang en keek om zich heen opzoek naar Skye, maar die was nergens te vinden. "Skye?" _Denk, Emma, denk. Waar zou ze kunnen zijn? Het is niet heel noodzakelijk, maar als Skye boos is dan weet je het nooit. Uilenvleugel? Slaapzaal? Bibliotheek? Binnenplaats? Park? _Allerlei plaatsen schoten door haar hoofd. Piekerend liep ze rond. Plotseling botste ze tegen iemand aan. "Kijk eens... O, hoi Emma." Emma keek op en zag Sjors. "Hoi." zei Emma en ze liep door. "Emma! Heb je Skye gezien?" riep hij haar na. "Nee, ik zoek haar ook." zei ze en ze liep terug naar Sjors. "Enig idee waar ze kan zijn?" "Wel een stuk of tien." zei Emma. "Nou ja, dat is tenminste iets." zei Sjors glimlachend. Ze liepen samen door de gangen. "Hoe lang ken je Skye al?" vroeg Emma. "Al sinds haar geboorten, dacht ik. Maar ik weet het niet zeker dus zeg maar lang." "O." "Hoe lang ken jij haar al?" vroeg Sjors. "Vanaf ongeveer groep vijf denk ik." zei Emma. "Dan heb je mij net niet gekend, denk ik. Dat is het jaar dat ik naar Zweinstein ging." zei Sjors en het bleef een tijdje stil. Het enige wat je hoorde waren de voetstappen en het geroezemoes van de leerlingen. "Sorry Sjors, je hoeft de volgende vraag niet te beantwoorden." zei Emma. Sjors knikte. "Wat zie je in Skye?" vroeg ze. "Niet dat ik Skye niet mag of zo maar ik ben gewoon nieuwsgierig naar... Liefde." voegde ze er snel aan toe. Sjors leek even te twijfelen. Ze keek hem aan. Zijn ogen glinsterden in het licht en Emma bedacht zich dat hij best knap was. Sjors keek haar inschattend aan. "Ik vertel het alleen als je het niet doorverteld, oké?" Emma knikte. Sjors zuchtte en het leek alsof hij moed verzamelde. "Ze is... Ze heeft een lieve lach... Haar ogen glinsteren in het licht en... Haar huid glimt... haar lippen zijn perfect..." en zo ging hij nog even door. Ze had nog nooit iemand zoiets liefs over Skye horen zeggen. Waarom had zij niet zo iemand? Ze had zo iemand. George. Waarom vertrouwde hij haar niet. Ze zou hem nooit pijn willen doen. Ze wilde hem terug.

Sjors was gestopt en Emma zuchtte. "Ik heb nog nooit iemand zo liefdevol over Skye horen praten." zei ze. "Jaloers?" plaagde Sjors haar. "Eigenlijk wel, ja." "Echt? Zo'n mooie meid als jij jaloers? Dat had ik niet verwacht. Trouwens je hebt toch een vriendje?" vroeg hij. Emma keek even pijnlijk en dat leek Sjors te zien. "O, sorry. Zo bedoelde ik het niet." zei hij vlug. "Geeft niet." zei Emma triest.

"Ik denk dat we maar beter kunnen stoppen met zoeken." zuchtte Emma. Sjors knikte. "Oké." Zei hij en hij draaide zich om richting de trappen. Toen hij verdwenen was, besloot ze om ook naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoofdstuk 13 Kerst**

**POV Emma**

Het was vakantie. Emma en Skye liepen de trappen af naar de Grote Zaal.

"Skye! Ik wil toch naar huis. Laten we inpakken." smeekte Emma. "Nee. Ik kan niet naar huis en je moet je angst onder ogen zien, Emms. Je kunt hem niet je hele leven blijven ontwijken." zei Skye koppig tegen Emma. Ze wist dat Skye gelijk had, maar ze was er nog niet klaar voor. "Ik ben er nog niet klaar voor." zei ze zacht. "Als het aan jou ligt, dan ben je er nooit klaar voor." wierp Skye tegen en ze bleef midden in de gang staan. Emma bleef ook staan en draaide zich naar haar toe. "Maar..." begon Emma, maar iemand botste tegen haar op. "Kijk eens uit." zei Skye geïrriteerd en Emma draaide zich naar de kant van de botster. Het waren Korzel en Kwast. "Sorry." mompelde Korzel. Emma keek Skye verbaast aan. Korzel zegt sorry? Skye begon te lachen. "O, hallo Ron en Harry." zei Skye toen ze was gestopt met lachen. Korzel en Kwast keken haar verbaast aan, net als Emma.

"Jullie hebben verteld dat jullie in Korzel en Kwast zouden veranderen." zei Skye alsof ze traag van begrip waren. Emma begon het te begrijpen, maar Korzel en Kwast bleven haar dom aankijken. "Jeetje, hebben jullie ook hun hersens overgenomen of zo?" zei Skye. "Geef het nou gewoon toe." "Ja, je hebt gelijk. Wij zijn het." zei Kwast.

Ze hoorden voetstappen en keken om. Percy kwam aangelopen. "Hoi, Percy." zeiden Emma en Skye in koor. "Hallo, meiden."

"Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Ron verbaasd.

"Dat gaat je niets aan." zei hij. "Korzel, hè?"

"Wat - o ja." zei Ron duidelijk in de war.

"Nou, maak dat je naar je slaapzaal komt." zei Percy streng. "Het is gevaarlijk om door donkere gangen te zwerven." "Percy, ik ben dertien en niet bang voor een of andere engerd die mij versteend." zei Skye. Percy keek haar verbouwereerd aan.

"En jij dan?" zei Ron.

Percy herstelde zich en richtte zich in zijn volle lengte op. "ik ben klassenoudste." zei hij. "Ik word heus niet aangevallen."

Plotseling klonk achter hen een stem. Draco Malfidus slenterde naar hen toe en voor het eerst in zijn leven was Harry blij om hem te zien.

"Dus daar zijn jullie." zei hij. "Skye? Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij verbaast en Emma compleet negerend. "We waren opweg naar de Grote Zaal totdat je... Trollenvriendjes tegen ons aanbotste." zei Skye. Draco wierp haar een boze blik toe en richtte zich weer tot Korzel en Kwast. "Hebben jullie je de hele tijd vol zitten proppen in de Grote Zaal? Ik zocht jullie. Ik wil jullie iets grappigs laten zien."

Draco wierp een vernietigende blik op Percy.

"Wat doe jij hier, Wemel?" sneerde hij.

"Je zou wel eens wat meer respect mogen hebben voor een klassenoudste!" zei hij. "Je houding bevalt me niet!"

Draco lachte schamper en gebaarde dat Korzel en Kwast hem moesten volgen. "Dag, Skye." zei hij ijzig en hij liep weg met Korzel en Kwast.

Percy staarden hun afkeurend na. "Nou, waarom zijn jullie hier nog?" blafte Percy tegen de meiden. "Sorry, hoor! Is met familie praten verboden?" zei Skye. Emma worp Skye een waarschuwende blik. Percy trok een wenkbrauw op en Emma trok Skye mee naar de Grote Zaal.

Ze gingen aan de tafel van Griffoendor zitten. "Skye, doe eens even rustig. Altijd als iemand een opmerking maakt word je boos of geïrriteerd." Skye keek Emma aan. Het leek alsof ze diep nadacht.

"Weet je, je hebt gelijk." zei Skye na een lange stilte. Emma had dit antwoord zeker niet verwacht. "Je... Realiseer je dat je..." "Op Draco lijkt. En ik ga er alles, maar dan ook alles aan doen om niet op hem te lijken." zei ze. Emma keek haar glimlachend aan en omhelsde haar vriendin. "Skye, je bent een apart persoon." "Ik vat dat op als een compliment." zei Skye, terwijl ze een stukje taart nam. Emma nam ook een stukje. "Is Sjors eigenlijk hier?" vroeg Emma na een tijdje. "Weet niet. Volgens mij wel. Hoezo?" "Weet niet, vroeg ik me af." Er viel weer een stilte. "Waar is Hermelien eigenlijk." vroeg Emma. "Weet niet." antwoordde Skye. "Zullen we gaan zoeken?" "Mij best." Ze stonden op en liepen naar het toilet van Jenny. "Hermelien!" riep Skye. Jenny kwam naar hun toegezweefd. "Ze zit daar. Wacht maar tot je haar ziet. Het is vreselijk." zei ze en ze grinnikte. Skye liep naar het aangewezen hokje. Ze klopte op het deurtje. "Herm, mogen we binnen komen?" "Nee." zei Hermelien. Emma en Skye keken elkaar aan. Skye keek vragend en Emma snapte wat ze bedoelde. Ze wilde de deur openmaken. Emma knikte en liep ook naar het hokje. Skye duwde voorzichtig tegen het deurtje aan. Hermelien keek hun aan met gele kattenogen en begon te snikken. Hermeliens gezicht was bedekt met een zwarte vacht en er staken lange, puntige oren door haar haar.

"Het was een k-kattenhaar!" snikte ze. Emma liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. "Stil maar, Hermelien. Het is goed." "Het is helemaal niet goed!" riep ze. "Ik zei nog dat je het niet mocht gebruiken om in dieren te veranderen." Op dat moment ging de deur open. Hermelien trok hun naar binnen en deed de deur dicht.

"Nou, het was tenminste niet allemaal tijdverspilling." hijgde Ron en de deur werd gesloten. "We weten nog steeds niet wie er achter de aanvallen zit, maar morgen schrijf ik direct een brief aan pa, om te zeggen dat hij eens onder de woonkamervloer van Malfidus moet zoeken."

Ze hoorden voetstappen en er bonsde iemand op de wc-deur.

"Kom eruit, Hermelien, we hebben een hoop te vertellen..." begon Ron. "Ga weg!" piepte Hermelien.

"Wat is er?" zei Ron. "Je moet nu toch weer normaal zijn, dat zijn wij ook..."

"Ooooo, wacht maar tot jullie haar zien." zei Jenny. "Het is echt vreselijk."

Hermelien haalde de deur van het slot en ging snikkend en met haar gewaad voor haar hoofd, het hokje uit. De meiden volgde haar en zagen dat ze ook een staart had.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Ron "En wat doen jullie hier?" Emma en Skye gaven geen antwoord.

Hermelien liet haar gewaad zakken en Ron deinsde achteruit, tot hij met zijn rug tegen de wasbakken stond.

"Het was een k-kattenhaar!" snikte ze weer. "M-Margriet Bullemans m-moet een kat hebben! En je mag die toverdrank niet gebruiken om in een dier te veranderen!"

"O jee." zei Ron.

"Wat zal jij verschrikkelijk gepest worden." zei Jenny opgewekt en Skye wierp haar een boze blik toe.

"Geeft niks, Hermelien." zei Harry. "We brengen je wel naar de ziekenzaal. Madame Plijster stelt nooit veel vragen..." "Nee." jammerde ze. "Dan zal iedereen me zien." "Hoezo, iedereen. Er is zowat niemand." zei Ron. "Bovendien is het laat. De enige die we waarschijnlijk tegen komen is Percy." zei Emma. "Toe Hermelien." zei Harry. "We kunnen ook nog even wachten. Vijf minuten of zo." stelde Skye voor. Het duurde een hele tijd voor ze Hermelien overgehaald hadden om het toilet te verlaten. Toen ze vertrokken riep Jenny hen vrolijk na: "Wacht maar tot ze zien dat je een staart hebt!" Skye wiep haar nog een keer een boze blik toe en toen verlieten ze het toilet.

In de Ziekenzaal was niemand, behalve Kasper, die nog steeds versteend was. Madame Plijster kwam naar hun toegesneld. "Wat doen jullie nog zo laat hier?" Hermelien liet haar gewaad zakken en madame Plijster keek haar even verbaast aan. "Kom maar mee." Het vijftal volgde haar. Ze stopten bij een bed dat omringd was met gordijnen. "Ga daar maar zitten, ik kom zo terug." Zei madame Plijster en ze liep weer weg. Hermelien ging zitten en madame Plijster kwam terug met een glas met een zwart gekleurde vloeistof erin. "Drink op." Beval ze en Hermelien pakte de beker trillend aan. Ze nam een slok en aan haar blik te zien smaakte het vreselijk.

Madame Plijster wendde zich tevreden tot Emma, Skye, Ron en Harry. "En nu naar bed." zei ze en ze joeg hun de Ziekenzaal uit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoofdstuk 14 februari**

**POV Emma**

Hermelien moest zeker een maand op de Ziekenzaal verblijven. Toen alle leerlingen terug kwamen na de kerstvakantie, hoorde je de vreemdste geruchten over haar verdwijning. Iedereen dacht dat zij ook versteend was.

Sommige leerlingen liepen soms naar de Ziekenzaal in de hoop dat ze een glimp van haar opvingen, maar Hermelien was goed verstopt achter de gordijnen, die om haar tijdelijke bed hingen.

Emma en Skye kwamen elke dag langs. Hermelien had gevraagd of de meiden het huiswerk wilde meenemen. "Ik moet wel bijblijven." had gezegd. De vacht op haar gezicht verdween langzaam en haar ogen namen langzaam hun bruine kleur weer aan en haar snorharen verdwenen. Na een maand mocht Hermelien de Ziekenzaal verlaten.

Het werd februari.

Emma, Skye en Hermelien gingen ontbijten in de Grote Zaal. Ze liepen de zaal binnen, maar die was niet gewoon de Grote Zaal. De Grote Zaal was helemaal roze. De wanden waren versierd met grote, vel roze bloemen en uit het lichtblauwe plafond kwam hartvormige confetti in allerlei kleuren.

De meiden gingen aan de afdelingstafel zitten. "Ik was helemaal vergeten dat het vandaag veertien februari is." Zei Skye. Emma keek naar de leraren tafel en zag Smalhart zitten in een knalroze gewaad zitten.

Harry en Ron kwamen naast Hermelien zitten. "Wat moet dat voorstellen?" vroeg Harry vol walging, terwijl hij een stuk spek pakte. Ron wees naar de lerarentafel.

Smalhart vroeg om stilte en langzaam verdween het geroezemoes. "Een vrolijke Valentijnsdag, allemaal!" riep Smalhart met een brede grijns op zijn stralende gezicht. "Ik wil graag de zesenveertig mensen bedanken die me tot dusver een kaart hebben gestuurd.! Ja, ik ben zo vrij geweest om voor een kleine verrassing te zorgen en dat is nog niet alles!'' zei Smalhart opgewonden en hij klapte in zijn handen. De deur van de Grote Zaal ging open en er marcheerden dertien chagrijnige dwergen binnen. Maar het waren geen gewonen dwergen. De dwergen waren verkleed als cupido's met een gouden harp en met gouden vleugeltjes. "Mijn beminnelijke, postbezorgende Cupido's!" riep Smalhart vrolijk. "Vandaag zwerven ze door de school en brengen Valentijnskaarten rond. En er staat nog veel meet leuks op het programma. Ik weet zeker dat mijn collega's ook graag zullen meewerken aan een geslaagde feestdag! Waarom vragen jullie niet of professor Sneep wil voordoen hoe je een Liefdesdrankje moet brouwen? En nu we toch bezig zijn, kan ik verklappen dat professor Banning meer van Betoverende Bezweringen weet dan enige andere magiër die ik ooit ontmoet heb, de ouwe schuinsmarcheerder."

Emma en Skye keken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

De uilen vlogen de Grote Zaal binnen. Emma keek op, maar keek al snel weer naar haar ontbijt. _Ik krijg vast niets. _Dacht Emma verdrietig. _Wie zou mij nou een kaart sturen? _Er streek een uil naast haar en Skye neer.

Emma keurde de uil geen blik waardig, totdat Skye zei: "Hij is voor jou." En ze stak de roze envelop ut naar Emma. Emma pakte hem nieuwsgierig maar verbaast aan.

Ze opende de envelop en zag een paarse kaart. Ze haalde de kaar voorzichtig uit de envelop en bekeek de voorkant. Op de voorkant stond een heks met een toverketel. Uit de ketel kwamen hartjes.

Skye keek mee. "Van wie is die?" vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

Emma opende de kaart en las:

_Lieve Emma, _

_Ik wens je een fijne Valentijn. _

Emma las de kaart nog twee keer door en gaf het toen aan Skye, die haar nieuwsgierig aankeek.

"Vaag." Zei Skye toen ze de kaart had gelezen. "Enig idee van wie die kan komen?'' vroeg ze. Emma schudde haar hoofd. Er kwam nog een uil naar het tweetal toegevlogen en liet een envelop op Skye's schoot vallen.

Skye staarde er even naar pakte hem toen op en keek om zich heen. Emma keek met haar mee, maar niemand lette op de twee meiden.

"Jammer, Skye. Die truc wekt niet als er niemand op je let." Zei Emma. "Trouwens ik weet zeker al twee jongens die jou een kaart zouden kunnen hebben gestuurd." Skye werd rood en maakte de envelop open. Ze haalde er een roze kaart uit, met hartje er op.

Skye hield de kaart zo dicht bij haar hoofd, dat Emma niet kon meelezen.

"En? Wat staat erin?" vroeg ze toen Skye klaar met lezen was. "Niets." Zei ze en ze propte de kaart snel in haar tas.

"Ahh, doe niet zo flauw! Ik heb die van mij toch ook net laten lezen." Zei Emma. "Ja, dat was jouw keuze en dit is de mijne." Zei Skye bazig. "Flauw, hoor!" zei Emma. Skye haalde haar schouders op en propte haar laatste stukje toast in haar mond.

Emma keek de Grote Zaal rond. De meeste jongens keken chagrijnig, terwijl veel meisjes dromerig naar jongens staarden of naar professor Smalhart.

George stond met zijn gezicht naar haar toe, met Leo en Fred te praten. Fred stond naast zijn broer en keek af en toe naar Skye, die niets leek te merken.

Fred zag haar naar George kijken en stootte George aan met zijn elleboog. George keek zijn broer even boos aan en Fred knikte in Emma's richting. George keek haar kant op en Emma merkte dat ze rood werd en keek snel de andere kant op.

Skye staarde even richting Sjors en daarna naar Fred.

"Skye?" vroeg Emma. Skye scheurde haar blik los van de twee jongens. "Ja?" vroeg ze een beetje geïrriteerd. "Zullen we gaan?" Skye keek haar aan. "Waarom." Vroeg ze. "Ik ben wat van mijn boeken vergeten." Skye keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "ja, ja. Dat zal wel weer." Zei ze en ze graaide in haar tas. Ze pakte er het rooster uit en bekeek waar ze het eerst heen moesten. "Zullen we gewoon maar meteen naar Transfiguratie gaan?" vroeg Skye die nog steeds naar haar rooster staarde. "Ja, is goed." "Dus je bent je boeken niet vergeten." "Nee, dat was maar een smoes en dat wist je zelf ook wel, Skye dus doe nou niet zo verbaast."

Emma stond op en pakte haar tas van de grond. Skye bleef zitten, keek nog één keer naar Sjors en Fred en stond toen op.

De hele dag werden er kaarten rondgebracht door de dwergen. De leraren ergerde daar zich blauw aan. Skye kreeg nog een brief, zoals Emma al vermoedde, en zijzelf kreeg er ook nog een.

Dat gebeurde tijdens Toverdranken.

Een dikke lelijke dwerg bonsde op de deur en liep naar binnen. Professor Sneep keek hem boos en geïrriteerd aan. "Ja?" vroeg hij met zijn kille stem. "Ik heb een kaart voor Emma Collins." Zei de dwerg nors.

Emma werd rood en schaamde zich tepletter. Sneep keek haar aan terwijl de dwerg haar de kaart gaf.

De dwerg gaf haar de kaart en ze was dolblij dat het geen lied was, zoals Harry gekregen had.

Zodra de dwerg de kerker uit was, riep Sneep: "Collins, nablijven." Emma keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Je kaart heeft ons tien minuten van de les gekost, en die ga je straks inhalen." Zei hij ijzig. Emma werd boos, maar hield wijselijk haar mond.

Ze zag dat Skye wat blikken met Draco uitwisselde en kreeg een voorgevoel van wie de kaart kon zijn. Skye wisselde nog twee boze blikken uit met Draco, voordat de bel ging.

Draco pakte snel zijn spullen in, maar Skye was sneller. Ze stond al naast hem voordat hij zijn boeken in zijn tas kon doen.

"Wij, praten. Nu." Het laatste zei ze zo dringend dat Draco haar een beetje bang aankeek. Emma zag dat Korzel en Kwast wilden ingrijpen, maar Draco schudde zijn hoofd.

Skye en Draco liepen het lokaal uit, terwijl Emma zuchtend bleef zitten.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hoofdstuk 15 gesprek met Draco**

**POV Skye**

Skye trok Draco mee en Korzel en Kwast volgden.

"Rot op!" riep Skye tegen Korzel en Kwast, die haar boos aankeken.

Skye keek Draco doordringend aan. "Ga maar vast, ik kom zo wel." Zei Draco die niet bepaald op zijn gemak leek.

Korzel en Kwast draafden weg, en Skye richtte zich tot Draco.

Ze werd wat kalmer er vroeg: "Welke kaart was van jou?" "Ik…" begon Draco. "Ga niet zeggen dat je niet weet waar ik het over heb, want dat weet je dondersgoed." Draco zei niets. "Het was die laatste, he? Het is jouw schuld dat ze na moet blijven." Draco keek een beetje schuldig richting het lokaal.

Skye zuchtte en ging op een bankje zitten. Draco volgde haar voorbeeld.

"Skye, waarom ben je zo boos? Ik heb toch niets verkeerds gedaan." Skye keek hem aan. "Je heb gezorgd dat ze moet nablijven." Zei Skye. "Ja, maar tien minuutjes." Skye keek hem vernietigend aan. "Met de leraar waar de Griffoendors een enorme hekel aan hebben." Draco bleef even stil en zei toen zacht: "Ik dacht dat het haar wel zou opvrolijken." En hij vervolgde toen nog zachter: "Ik dacht dat ik weer een kans zou maken." Skye keek hem verbouwereerd aan.

"Waarom zet je het niet uit je hoofd. Het lukt je toch niet. Emma vindt George leuk en hij haar, daar is niets aan te doen. Het is liefde, Draco. Iets dat jij voorlopig niet begrijpt."

Draco keek haar boos aan. "Hoezo begrijp ik daar voorlopig niets van. Jij wel dan. We zijn even oud, Skye en je doet altijd alsof jij de oudste bent." " Dat ben ik ook. Jij bent in juni jarig en ik in september en bovendien moet jij nog dertien worden terwijl ik het al ben, dus ik ben de oudste." "Je lijkt wel dat Modderbloedje met wie je altijd om gaat. Die Griffel, ook zo´n betweter." "Ik weet niet of je het weet, maar Emma is ook geen volbloed zoals wij, Draco." Draco was even stil.

" Kijk, daarom weet je niets van liefde. Als je verliefd bent maakt het niet uit, wat of wie ze is." Draco keek haar woest aan.

Skye stond op en liep naar de deur van het lokaal. Emma kwam naar buiten en keek eerst naar Skye en toen naar Draco.

"Bedankt dat je op me gewacht heb." Zei Emma kortaf tegen Skye. "Geen probleem zou jij ook gedaan hebben." Emma knikte. Skye keek Draco nog een keer aan en liep toen samen met Emma weg.

"Waar hebben jullie het overgehad?" vroeg Emma toen ze in de leerlingenkamer waren. "Over jou." Zei Skye zonder op te kijken van haar huiswerk. "Over mij?" vroeg Emma verbaast. "Ja, jou. En over Draco." Zei Skye. "die laatste brief was van Draco. En ik was boos op hem, omdat hij jou een kaart had gestuurd. Hij dacht dat het je zou opvrolijken." Vervolgde Skye en ze werd rood. "Dus een van de kaarten is van Draco…" Emma dacht diep na. _Ze is helemaal niet verbaasd!_ Dacht Skye. Verbaast vroeg ze: "Wist je dat hij van Draco kwam?" Emma knikte. "Het is eigenlijk wel duidelijk… Hij is verliefd op me, en ik krijg twee kaarten." "Wat stond er eigenlijk in?" vroeg Skye nieuwsgierig. "Dat zeg ik niet." Emma grinnikte. "Hoezo?" "Jij zei ook niets." Skye keek haar ongelovig aan, maar haalde toen haar schouders op. "Oké, wat jij wilt."

**POV Emma**

Emma pakte de kaart die ze in de Grote Zaal had gekregen, en bekeek het handschrift weer. Het kwam haar zo bekend voor… Ze schudde haar hoofd, nee, het kon George niet zijn. Ze dacht aan de laatste brief. Het was eigenlijk wel erg lief van Draco, om die brief naar haar te sturen. Ze glimlachte.

Skye kreeg het door, en vroeg: "Wat is er?" Emma schrok. "Eh… Ik dacht…" _Zal ik het zeggen of niet? _"Ja…?" Emma had twee stemmetjes in haar hoofd die zeiden: **Zij verzwijgt ook dingen voor mij… Dus vertel het niet! **_Maar ze is wel mijn vriendin… _

Skye keek haar vragend aan. **_Oke, ik vertel het later! _**Zeiden de twee stemmetjes. Zo snel als ze kon bedacht ze een uitweg. "Ik dacht aan de kaartjes die jij had gekregen!" zei ze plagerig. Skye kreeg een rood hoofd. "Waren het degenen die ik bedoelde?" "Over wie heb je het?" vroeg Skye ontwijkend. Emma boog zich naar haar toe. "Fred en Sjors…" zei ze weer plagerig. Skye werd nog roder dan ze was. "Ja dus." Zei Emma triomfantelijk. Skye begon te lachen. "Je hebt het erg snel door!" "Daar ben ik ook je vriendin voor!" zei Emma ook lachend. "Wat stond er eigenlijk in?" Skye keek haar sluw aan. "Ja… Dat zou je wel willen weten, he?" "Ik hoef niet alles te weten, maar alleen of ze hun namen er in hebben geschreven." Skye keek haar serieus aan. "Ja, allebei." "Dan heb ik nog steeds één stille aanbidder…" zei Emma nadenkend. "Oehhh…" roept Skye. Een paar mensen in de Leerlingenkamer keken hun gestoord aan. Daardoor barstten de meiden weer in lachen uit. Hermelien, Harry en Ron kwamen hun kant opgelopen. "Wat is er?" vroeg Ron nieuwsgierig. "Niets!" zei Skye lachend. "We hadden het erover wat het voor een leuke Valentijnsdag het was vandaag!" zei Emma giechelend. "Vind je?" vroeg Harry. Emma en Skye lagen bijna slap van het lachen. "Hebben jullie een kaart gehad?" vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig. Skye en Emma hielden op met lachen, ze staarden haar met grote ogen aan. "Je moest eens weten…" zeiden ze geheimzinnig in koor. "En jullie?" vroeg Emma. Hermelien schudde haar hoofd, net zoals Ron. Maar Harry zei: "Dat weet je toch wel?" Op dat moment liepen Fred en George langs. Luid zongen ze:

_"Z'n ogen zijn groen als een pad op sterk water, _

_Z'n haar is zo zwart als een schoolbord, _

_Was 'ie maar van mij,_

_Want 't is echt een kei,_

_De held die zelfs door Jeweetwel gevreesd word."_

Emma en Skye lagen weer slap van het lachen. Harry keek hun chagrijnig aan. "Sorry Harry, maar het blijft té grappig." Zei Skye tussen het lachen door. Fred en George bleven bij hun staan. Ze konden het hele Valentijns gedicht van Harry uit hun hoofd. Emma keek naar George. Hij stond nerveus naast Fred en keek af en toe naar haar. Ze was gestopt met lachen, terwijl er bij Skye de tranen van het lachen over haar wangen stroomden. "Skye, waarom huil je?" vroeg Ron dom. Skye begon nog harder te lachen en Emma lachte ook weer mee, net zoals Harry, Hermelien, Fred en George. "Wat is er?" Ron keek van de een naar de ander. "Ik… Ben… Aan… Het… Lachen… En… Daardoor… Rollen… De tranen… Van… Het lachen... Over mijn… Gezicht!" legde Skye moeizaam door het lachen uit. Ron snapte het eindelijk en begon ook mee te lachen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoofdstuk 16 Vakken**

**POV Emma**

Emma liep alleen door de gang, en ze zocht Skye. Na een tijdje lopen, hoorde ze voetstappen achter zich. Ze keek achterom, en zag Draco de hoek om komen. Ze hoopte dat hij haar niet had gezien, en ze vluchtte de hoek om. Maar helaas hoorde ze dat de voetstappen haar volgden haar. Ze struikelde bijna, maar had snel door dat er een leeg pakje chocokikkers voor haar voeten lag. _Niet weer dezelfde scene!_ Dacht Emma. _Oh wacht, wat maakt het eigenlijk uit? Ik heb geen vriendje meer…_ Opeens kwam er een gedachte bij haar op. _Ik moet hem nog bedanken voor het kaartje! Ik ga gewoon zeggen dat ik het lief van hem vond, dat hij me wou opvrolijken. En hij is alleen, dus kan ik gewoon met hem praten._ Ze stopte en draaide zich om. Verrast keek Draco haar aan. "Hallo Emma." "Hoi Draco." Ze glimlachte lief naar hem. "Alles goed?" "Jahoor, en met jou?" "Goed, en Draco?" "Ja?" Draco was langs haar gelopen, maar draaide zich weer naar haar toe. "Eh… Bedankt voor je kaartje." Draco staarde haar verbaast aan. Ze liep naar hem toe. "Omdat je me daarmee wou opvrolijken." "Oh, eh, graag gedaan…" Emma boog naar hem toe en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. "Het was erg lief." Zei Emma verlegen. Draco staarde haar weer verbaast aan. Ze bleven even een tijdje stil naast elkaar staan. Emma kreeg een giechelbui door het gezicht dat hij trok, dus zei ze: "Doei, tot later!" En ze liet hem sprakeloos achter, en de laatste keer dat ze omkeek, had hij zijn hand op de plek waar ze hem gekust had. Giechelend liep ze door. Plotseling knalde ze tegen iemand aan, waardoor ze op de grond viel. "Oeps, sorry." Hoorde ze een bekende stem zeggen. Ze keek op. George stond voor haar, en hij had zijn hand naar haar uitgestoken. Ze pakte zijn hand en hij tilde haar op van de grond. "Geeft niet." Zei Emma nerveus. _Hij heeft me toch net niet gezien met Draco?_ Haar hart roffelde in haar borst. Alleen zag George er helemaal niet boos of geschrokken uit. Hij zag er juist erg rustig en kalm uit. Hij glimlachte onzeker naar haar. Emma voelde zich weer wat rustiger worden. Ze glimlachte terug en liep door.

Ze liep vrolijk de Leerlingenkamer binnen, en zag daar Skye aan een tafeltje met Hermelien zitten. Ze waren huiswerk aan het maken. "Hoi!" zei Emma en ging bij hun zitten. "Wat ben je vrolijk!" zei Hermelien glimlachend. Emma knikte, terwijl ze haar eigen huiswerk uit haar tas pakte. De meiden keken haar vragend aan. "Er is niets!" zei ze met een rood hoofd. Hermelien en Skye begonnen te lachen. "Ja, je hebt een rood hoofd!" zei Skye. Emma voelde zich nog roder worden. _Ik ga dit nog niet tegen hun zeggen, misschien kan Skye kwaad worden… _Emma boog zich over haar huiswerk heen en tekende poppetjes op het perkament. _Trouwens, Draco is de laatste tijd wel erg negerend… En het lijkt alsof ik hem leuk vind…_ Ze hoorde gegiechel, en keek op. Hermelien en Skye zaten naar haar te kijken. "Ben je verliefd of zo?" vroeg Skye. "Eh, nee, hoezo?" zei Emma ontwijkend. "Omdat je hartjes op je perkament tekent." Gelukkig hoefde Emma niet te antwoorden, want Harry en Ron kwamen erbij staan. Snel pakte ze haar toverstok en toverde de hartjes en gekriebel op haar perkament weg.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Hermelien toen ze de blikken van de twee jongens zag.

Harry en Ron gingen vlakbij Heremlien zitten en Harry boog zich dichter naar het midden van de tafel. De anderen volgden zijn voorbeeld. "Hagrid heeft de kamer vijftig jaar geleden geopend." fluisterde Harry. Emma keek hem stomverbaasd aan. "Ja, tuurlijk." zei Skye sarcastisch. "En hoe kom je daar bij." "Dit dagboek," zei Harry en hij pakte een zwart boekje uit zijn tas. "Heeft het me laten zien." "Een dagboek heeft je laten zien wat er vijftig jaar geleden is gebeurd?" zei Skye sarcastisch. "Dat klinkt inderdaad heel onwaarschijnlijk, Harry." zei Emma. "Kijk zelf maar." Hij pakte een potje inkt en een ganzenveer. Hij schreef: _Hallo. _

De inkt verdween meteen in de pagina.

Skye keek hem verbluft aan. "Hoe kan dat?" vroeg ze. Harry haalde zijn schouders op en op dat moment verschenen er letters op de lege pagina;

_Hallo, Harry_

"Hoe weet hij wie je bent?" vroeg Skye. "Heb ik geschreven." zei Harry. "Ik vroeg hem of hij wat over de aanvallen en de Geheime Kamer wist, want vijftig jaar geleden vonden ook dit soort aanvallen plaats. Hij zei dat hij daar wat van wist en vroeg of hij me het zou later zien. Ik antwoordde ja en toen kwam ik in zijn verhaal terecht." Harry controleerde of er nog steeds niemand meeluisterden en vervolgde toen: "Het leek alsof ik alles zelf meemaakte, terwijl niemand mij kon horen of zien.

Hij liet me zien dat hij Hagrid betrapte met een groot, harig beest met een wirwar van zwarte poten, vele ogen en twee scherpe kaken. Het beest was erg dichtbij de grond."

"Dus daarom dan heeft Marten de dader gepakt en heeft hij daarvoor een trofee gekregen." zei Hermelien. "En daarom is Hagrid van school gestuurd." Het was een tijdje stil.

"Het zou kunnen dat Vilijn de verkeerde betrapt heeft." zei Hermelien langzaam. "Misschien werden de leerlingen aangevallen door een ander monster..."

"Hoeveel monsters denk je dat er op Zweinstein rondlopen?" vroeg Ron. "Ik denk best wat, aangezien we Pluistje vorig jaar ontmoet hebben."

"We wisten natuurlijk dat Hagrid van school was gestuurd." zei Harry. "En nadat Hagrid eraf was getrapt, moeten die aanvallen zijn opgehouden, anders zou Vilijn geen onderscheiding hebben gekregen."

"Vilijn lijkt inderdaad op Percy - wie heeft hem gevraagd om Hagrid erbij te lappen?" vroeg Ron.

"Maar dat monster had iemand vermoord, Ron." zei Hermelien. "En Vilijn moest terug naar een of ander Dreuzelweeshuis als ze Zweinstein zouden sluiten." zei Harry. "Ik kan het hem niet kwalijk nemen dat hij liever hier wilde blijven..." "Jij liep Hagrid toch tegen het lijf in de Verdonkeremaansteeg, Harry?" vroeg Ron aarzelend.

"Hij wilde een doosje Vleesetend Slakkenkruit kopen." zei Harry snel.

Het werd stil.

Na een lange stilte vroeg Hermelien: "Vind je dat we het aan Hagrid moeten vragen?"

"Hè ja, dat wordt een leuk bezoekje." zei Ron sarcastisch. "Hallo, Hagrid. Zeg, heb je de laatste tijd nog bloeddorstige, harige monsters losgelaten in het kasteel?" "We kunnen het pas vragen als er weer een aanval heeft plaats gevonden." stelde Emma voor. Harry, Ron en Hermelien dachten even na en knikte toen. "Wat vind jij, Skye?" vroeg Hermelien. "Ik vind het allemaal best. Het is jullie besluit en ik ga er in mee." zei ze.

De maanden verstreken en de paasvakantie kwam dichterbij.

In de paasvakantie moesten ze een vakkenpakket kiezen. Emma zag veel verschillende vakken staan en had geen idee wat het allemaal inhield.

Skye leek er ook niet veel van te snappen, maar snapte meer dan Emma.

Emma keek nog eens naar het lijstje met vakken:

**_Dreuzelkunde_**

**_Verzorging_** **_van_** **_Fabeldieren_**

**_Transfiguratie*_**

**_Bezweringen*_**

**_Toverdranken*_**

**_Verweer_** **_tegen_** **_de_** **_Zwarte_** **_Kunsten*_**

**_Leer_** **_der_** **_Oude_** **_Runen_**

**_Geschiedenis_** **_van_** **_de_** **_Toverkunst*_**

**_Voorspellend_** **_Rekenen_**

**_Waarzeggerij_**

**_Astronomie*_**

*** = veplichte vakken**

_Jammer dat je alle vakken van vorig jaar moet blijven volgen. _Dacht Emma.

_Nou, ik hoef geen Dreuzelkunde, dus die kan ik afstrepen. _

"Wat gaan jullie kiezen?" vroeg Emma aan Skye en Hermelien. "Ik kies alles." zei Hermelien.

Skye dacht na. "Ik denk dat ik... Leer der ouden Runen ga doen..." zei ze langzaam. "En ik denk ook aan... Fabeldieren en Waarzeggerij."

"Wat gaan jullie doen?" vroeg Emma aan Harry en Ron. "Ik denk aan; Waarzeggerij en Fabeldieren." zei Ron. "Ja, ik ook." zei Harry. "Je moet zeker per se twee vakken erbij nemen?" vroeg Emma. Hermelien knikte. "Oké... Dan ga ik... Fabeldieren... Waarzeggerij en Leer der Oude runen doen." Skye glimlachte. "Hermelien, zijn alle vakken niet een beetje veel?" vroeg Emma. Hermelien haalde haar schouders op.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hoofdstuk 17 Versteend**

**POV Skye**

De wedstrijd Griffoendor tegen Huffelpuf kwam er aan. Toen Skye samen met Emma, Harry, Ron en Hermelien de Grote Zaal verliet om Harry's Zwerkbalspullen te halen, schrokken ze door de kreet van Harry. Skye sprong geschrokken achteruit. "Die stem!" zei Harry, die over zijn schouder keek. "Ik hoorde die stem weer - jullie niet?" Ron, Emma en Skye schudden hun hoofd, maar Hermelien sloeg met haar hand op haar voorhoofd. "Harry - ik geloof dat ik net iets begrepen heb! Ik moet even naar de bibliotheek!" Ze holde vlug de trap op. "Wat begrijpt ze?" zei Harry. "Weet ik niet." zei Emma. "Maar ik denk dat ik haar maar volg. Ik zie jullie straks!" En zij holde ook de trap op, Hermelien volgend. Met grote ogen keek Skye haar na. Er kwamen meer mensen de Grote Zaal uit, die luid pratend door de voordeuren naar buiten gingen, op weg naar het Zwerkbalstadion. "Ik zou maar opschieten als ik jou was." zei Ron. "Het is bijna elf uur - de wedstrijd begint zo." Harry holde naar de toren van Griffoendor, en Skye en Ron liepen door naar het Zwerkbalveld.

De ploegen kwamen onder donderend applaus het veld op Olivier Plank steeg op en madame Hooch liet de ballen los. De Huffelpufs, die in kanariegeel speelden, stonden met de koppen bij elkaar en namen nog gauw even hun tactiek door. Net toen Harry op zijn bezem stapte, kwam professor Anderling half rennend, half lopend aan marcheren over het veld, met een enorme paarse megafoon in haar hand. Skye schrok. "De wedstrijd is afgelast." riep professor Anderling door de megafoon tegen de tribunes. Er klonk rumoerig gejoel en boegeroep. Een ontstelde Olivier Plank landde en rende naar professor Anderling, zonder van zijn bezem te stappen. Hij riep wat naar haar, maar professor Anderling negeerde hem en riep door haar megafoon: "Alle leerlingen wordt verzocht zo snel mogelijk naar hun leerlingenkamers te gaan, waar de Hoofden van hun afdelingen meer informatie zullen verschaffen." Ze liet de megafoon zakken en wenkte Harry.

Skye en Ron maakten zich los uit de menigte en renden het veld op, naar Harry toe. Tot zijn verbazing protesteerde professor Anderling niet.

"Ja, misschien kunnen jullie ook beter meegaan, Wemel en Wizard."

Skye, Harry en Ron volgden professor Anderling naar het kasteel. Ze liepen de marmeren trap op. "Dit zal een schok voor jullie zijn, ben ik bang." zei professor Anderling vriendelijk terwijl ze in de richting van de ziekenzaal liepen. "Er is opnieuw iemand aangevallen... Drie mensen, zelfs." Skye voelde een vlaag van angst door haar heen gaan.

Professor Anderling deed de deur open en zij, Ron en Harry gingen naar binnen. Madame Plijster boog zich over een vijfdejaars met lang, krullend haar. En in het bed daarnaast lag

"Hermelien!" kreunde Ron. "Emma!" zei Skye verdrietig. Hermelien lag er volkomen roerloos bij, net als Emms, en ze hadden glazige, starende ogen. "Ze zijn gevonden bij de bibliotheek". zei professor Anderling. "Jullie weten zeker niet wat dit te betekenen heeft? Dat lag naast hen..."

Ze liet twee kleine, ronde spiegeltjes zien. "Nee." zei Skye. "Maar Emma heeft die spiegeltjes altijd bij zich." Professor Anderling knikte. "Ik breng jullie terug naar de toren van Griffoendor. Ik moet de leerlingen sowieso toespreken."

"Iedereen zorgt dat hij of zij om zes uur 's avonds in de leerlingenkamer is. Na die tijd mag geen enkele leerling de toren nog verlaten. Jullie worden door leraren naar de lessen gebracht. Alle Zwerkbal-trainingen en wedstrijden zijn tot nader order afgelast. Er vinden 's avonds geen activiteiten meer plaats."

De Griffoendors in de leerlingenkamer luisterden zwijgend naar professor Anderling. Ze rolde het perkament waarvan ze had voorgelezen op en zei met gesmoorde stem: "Ik hoef er nauwelijks aan toe te voegen dat ik zelden zo van streek ben geweest. Er is grote kans dat de school gesloten wordt, tenzij de dader wordt gegrepen. Ik zou iedereen die denkt dat hij of zij meer weet over die aanvallen willen vragen om dat toch vooral aan mij te melden."

Ze klom nogal moeizaam door het portretgat en de Griffoendors begonnen onmiddellijk te praten. Fred en George kwamen naar Skye toegelopen. "Gaat het? Je ziet een beetje bleek." zei Fred bezorgd. "Een beetje..." antwoordde Skye verdrietig. Fred sloeg een arm om haar heen. "Het komt wel goed." Ze knikte en keek naar George, die ongerust leek, maar niet om haar. Ze keek door de leerlingenkamer, op Fred leunend. Ze zag Sjors aan een tafeltje zitten, en hij keek naar haar. Ze keek snel weer naar Fred, die haar glimlachend aankeek. Ze glimlachte terug, en dacht aan Emma. _Wat zou er gebeurd zijn? En waarom had ze een spiegeltje nodig? Die gebruikte ze bijna nooit. _Ze zuchtte. "Wat is er?" vroeg Fred. "Niks, ik denk aan Emma." Ze kon het beeld van de Versteende Emma maar niet uit haar gedachten krijgen.

"We moeten met hem praten." hoorde Skye Harry zeggen. "Ik kan niet geloven dat hij er deze keer achter zit, maar als hij het monster de vorige keer heeft vrijgelaten, weet hij in elk geval hoe we in de Geheime Kamer moeten komen en dat is een begin." "Maar Anderling zei dat we in onze toren moeten blijven als we geen les hebben -" zei Ron. "Ik denk..." zei Harry zo zacht dat Skye het bijna niet hoorde. "dat het tijd wordt om de oude mantel van mijn vader weer te voorschijn te halen." _En misschien een idee om mee te gaan. Ik denk dat ze naar Hagrid gaan..._

Skye liep naar Harry en Ron toe.

"Ik ga mee." zei ze. Harry en Ron keken elkaar verbaast aan. Ze wilde graag afleiding en ze wilde weten wie of wat Emma aangevallen had.

"Ga nu niet zeggen dat jullie niet weten waar ik het over heb, want ik weet dondersgoed dat jullie weten wat ik bedoel en ik ga mee." voegde ze eraan toe. Harry en Ron keken elkaar aan.

"Oke. Als iedereen naar bed is," zei Harry. "Kom dan naar beneden met je mantel." Skye knikte.

Ze liep naar de slaapzaal en keek even naar het lege bed van Emma. Ze voelde zich leeg. Het was niet leuk zonder haar vriendin. Het was saai en stil.

Skye schudde haar gedachten af en griste in haar koffer naar de mantel.

Ze propte hem in de zak van haar gewaad en liep weer naar beneden.

Ze leunde tegen de muur aan. Fred zag haar en liep naar haar toe.

"Gaat het?" vroeg hij bezorgd. Ze knikte. "Weet je het zeker." Ze schudde haar hoofd.

Hij omhelsde haar. "Wel truste." fluisterde hij in haar oor en liep weg.

De leerlingenkamer liep langzaam leeg.

Rond middernacht zaten er nog maar twee leerlingen; Skye en Sjors.

Sjors keek haar de hele tijd aan en daar werd Skye bloedchagrijnig van.

"Kijk eens ergens anders heen zeg!" riep ze geïrriteerd naar hem.

Sjors keek niet weg, hij liep zelfs naar haar toe.

"Waar ga je straks heen?" vroeg hij. "Naar bed." zei Skye. "Tuurlijk." zei hij sarcastisch. "Ik zag je wel smoezen. Jullie gaan met z'n drieën naar Weet-Ik-Veel-waarheen." "Waar heb je het over." zei Skye ontwijkend. Hij keek haar recht in haar ogen aan. ZE werd een beetje zenuwachtig en ze begon te wriemelen met haar handen.

"Zie je. Dat doe je als je zenuwachtig bent en als je liegt." "Ik heb niets te verbergen." zei ze en ze stond op. "Wel truste."

Ze liep naar boven en wachtte tot Sjors ook naar boven ging, en deed haar mantel om. Ze liep weer naar beneden en wachtte daar op Ron en Harry, die niet veel later arriveerden.

"Skye?" vroeg Harry. "Ja." zei Skye en ze deed de mantel af.

Ron schrok zich kapot. Hij sprong achteruit.

"Sodeknetter, Skye. Heb jij ook een mantel?" Vroeg Ron. "Joh, zou je denken?" zei Skye. "Zullen we gaan?" vroeg Harry.

Skye knikte en deed de mantel om. Ron en Harry verdwenen ook en het portretgat ging open en ze stapten de gang op.

In de gangen patrouilleerden leraren en klassenoudste in paren, speurend naar ongewone activiteiten.

Ze liepen door de gangen.

Opeens stootte Harry of Ron een harnas aan op een paar meter van de plaats waar Sneep de wacht hield. Skye hield haar adem in. Sneep stond stil en keek om zich heen, maar toen hij nieste draaide hij zich weer om.

Ze liepen naar buiten. Het was een heldere nacht, met een hemel vol sterren.

Skye liep naar de verlichte ramen van Hagrids huisje en toen ze bij de voordeur was, deed ze de mantel af. Even later verschenen Ron en Harry naast haar.

Skye klopte en een paar tellen daarna ging de deur open.

Skye schrok zich rit omdat Hagrid een kruisboog op hun richtte.

Muil de wolfshond blafte.

"O." zei Hagrid, die de boog liet zakken en hen aanstaarde. "Wat motten jullie hier?"

"Waar is die boog voor?" vroeg Harry, terwijl ze naar binnen liepen.

"Niks... niks." mompelde Hagrid. "Ik verwachtte eigenlijk... doet d'r niet toe... ga zitten... effe thee zetten..."

"Voel je je wel goed, Hagrid?" zei Harry toen Hagrid door een rare beweging de theepot liet vallen. "Heb je het gehoord van Hermelien?"

"Ja, heb ik gehoord." zei Hagrid triest.

Hagrid staarde steeds nerveus naar buiten.

Hij gaf Skye, Harry en Ron grote bekers kokend water, waarin hij was vergeten theezakjes in te doen en legde net een plak vruchtencake op een bord toen er hard op de deur werd geklopt.

Hagrid liet de vruchtencake op de grond vallen.

Skye keek Harry en Ron geschrokken aan en Harry gooide zijn mantel over hun drieën heen.

Ze schuifelden naar een hoek.

Hagrid keek even of ze echt onzichtbaar waren, greep toen zijn kruisboog en gooide de voordeur open.

"Goedenavond, Hagrid." zei de koele stem van professor Perkamentus.

Hij kwam binnen en werd gevolgd door een man, die Skye herkende als de Minister van Toverkunst.

Hij was kort en dik, met warrig grijs haar en een bezorgd gezicht.

"Dat is de baas van pa!" fluisterde Ron. "Cornelis Droebel, de Minister van Toverkunst!"

Harry gaf Ron een por.

Hagrid liet zich in een stoel vallen en keek van Perkamentus naar Cornelis Droebel.

"Vervelende toestand, Hagrid." zei Droebel. "Heel vervelende toestand. Moest wel komen.

Vier aanvallen op Dreuzelkinderen! Er zijn grenzen. Het Ministerie moet ingrijpen."

"Ik heb niks..." zei Hagrid en hij keek Perkamentus smekend aan. "Professor Perkamentus, u weet dat ik echt niks..."

"Ik wil nogmaals benadrukken dat Hagrid mijn volle vertrouwen geniet, Cornelis." zei Perkamentus, die Droebel fronsend aankeek.

"Hoor eens, Albus." zei Droebel. "Hagrids verleden pleit tegen hem. Het Ministerie moet iets doen

- het schoolbestuur heeft contact opgenomen." "Ik herhaal dat Hagrid meenemen niets helpt, Cornelis." zei Perkamentus.

"Je moet het vanuit mijn standpunt bekijken." zei Droebel, die zenuwachtig met zijn hoed speelde. "Ik sta onder zware druk. Moet de buitenwacht laten zien dat er iets gebeurt. Als blijkt dat Hagrid er niets mee te maken had, komt hij gewoon weer terug en zand erover. Maar ik moet hem meenemen. Dat moet. Zou m'n plicht verzaken als ik niet..."

"Meenemen?" zei Hagrid trillend. "Waarheen?" "Echt niet voor lang." zei Droebel. "Geen straf, Hagrid. Gewoon een voorzorgsmaatregel. Als iemand anders wordt gepakt, word jij weer vrijgelaten, met onze verontschuldigingen..."

"Toch niet naar Azkaban?" zei Hagrid schor.

Voor Droebel antwoord kon geven, werd er opnieuw hard op de deur geklopt.

Perkamentus deed de deur open. Harry snakte naar adem en gaf Skye gaf hem een por.

Haar oom Lucius Malfidus kwam het huisje binnen stappen. Hij had een kille, zelfvoldane glimlach op zijn gezicht. Muil begon te grommen.

"Dus je bent er al, Droebel?" zei oom Lucius goedkeurend. "Mooi zo, mooi zo."

"Wat mot dat hier?" zei Hagrid woedend. 'Vooruit, m'n huis uit!"

"M'n beste kerel, geloof me als ik zeg dat ik echt niet voor m'n plezier in dit - eh, noemde je dit een huis? - ben." zei oom Lucius en hij liet zijn blik door het hutje gaan. "Toen ik arriveerde, zeiden ze dat ik het schoolhoofd hier kon vinden, meer niet."

'Wat wilde je met me bespreken, Lucius?' vroeg Perkamentus.

"Ik vind het echt heel vervelend om je dit te moeten zeggen, Perkamentus." zei oom Lucius en hij haalde een lange rol perkament uit zijn zak. "Maar het schoolbestuur heeft besloten dat het tijd wordt dat je plaatsmaakt voor een ander. Hier heb ik een Schorsingsbevel - je zult zien dat het door alle twaalf bestuurders is ondertekend. We zijn helaas van mening dat je de zaak niet meer in de hand hebt. Hoeveel aanvallen zijn er inmiddels geweest? En vanmiddag weer drie, nietwaar? Als dat zo doorgaat, zijn er binnenkort geen Dreuzelkinderen meer over op Zweinstein en we weten allemaal wat een vreselijk verlies dat zou zijn voor de school."

"Nee, wacht eens even, Lucius." zei Droebel geschrokken. "Perkamentus schorsen... nee, nee... het laatste waar we op dit moment behoefte aan hebben..." "De aanstelling - of schorsing - van een schoolhoofd is een zaak van het schoolbestuur, Droebel." zei oom Lucius. "En aangezien Perkamentus er niet in is geslaagd een einde te maken aan die aanvallen..." "Luister nou eens, Lucius!' zei Droebel. "Als Perkamentus geen einde kan maken aan die aanvallen - ik bedoel, wie dan wel?" "Dat valt nog te bezien." zei oom Lucius met een grijns. "Maar aangezien alle twaalf bestuurders vóór hebben gestemd..."

Hagrid sprong overeind.

"En hoeveel van die twaalf hebbie moeten bedreigen en chanteren voor ze tekenden, hè Malfidus?" bulderde hij. "O jee, o jee. Die opvliegendheid van je brengt je nog eens in de problemen, Hagrid." zei oom Lucius. "Als ik jou was, zou ik niet zo schreeuwen tegen de cipiers in Azkaban. Ik denk niet dat ze dat zullen waarderen."

"Jullie kennen Perkamentus niet ontslaan!" schreeuwde Hagrid. "Als hij d'r niet meer is, maken die Dreuzelkinders helemaal geen schijn van kans meer! Nog effe en dan vallen de eerste dooien!"

"Kalm, Hagrid!" zei Perkamentus scherp en hij keek oom Lucius aan.

"Als het bestuur wil dat ik opstap, ben ik daar uiteraard toe bereid, Lucius."

"Maar..." stotterde Droebel.

"Nee!" riep Hagrid.

"Jullie zullen echter merken," zei Perkamentus langzaam en duidelijk, zodat iedereen hem goed kon verstaan, "dat ik deze school pas werkelijk verlaten zal hebben als niemand me hier meer trouw is. Jullie zullen ook merken dat er op Zweinstein altijd hulp geboden zal worden aan degenen die daarom vragen." zei Perkamenus en hij keek even naar de hoek waar Skye, Ron en Harry

"Bewonderenswaardige gevoelens." zei oom Licius buigend. "We zullen allemaal je -eh -hoogst persoonlijke manier van leidinggeven missen, Albus. We kunnen alleen maar hopen dat je opvolger er desondanks in zal slagen om te voorkomen dat er - eh -dooien vallen."

Hij liep naar de deur, deed die open en liet Perkamentus buigend uit. Droebel wachtte blijkbaar op Hagrid, maar die bleef staan. Hij haalde diep adem en zei geheimzinnig: "Als iemand meer te weten wil kommen, hoeven hun alleen maar de spinnen te volgen. Dan komen ze d'r wel! Da's alles wat ik te zeggen heb."

Droebel staarde hem verbaast aan.

"Oké, ik ga al." zei Hagrid en hij trok zijn jas aan. Maar net toen hij naar buiten wilde gaan, bleef hij opnieuw staan en riep: "En iemand mot Muil te eten geven als ik weg ben."

De deur sloeg met een klap dicht en Ron deed de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel af.

"Nou zijn de rapen gaar!" zei hij schor. "Geen Perkamentus meer! Dan kunnen ze de school net zo goed vanavond al sluiten. Als hij er niet meer is, wordt er elke dag iemand aangevallen." zei Ron. "En dat allemaal dankzij jouw oom." voegde hij eraan toe.

"Als je denkt dat ik daar trots op ben..." begon Skye kwaad. "Stop! Geen ruzie maken. We hebben wel wat anders aan ons hoofd denk je niet?" riep Harry.

Muil huilde en begon aan de deur te krabbelen.

"We moeten dus de spinnen volgen." zei Skye langzaam. "Ja, maar er is een probleempje; Alle spinnen zijn het kasteel uit gevlucht." zei Ron. "We moeten gewoon goed opletten." zei Harry.

Skye zuchtte en keek naar Muil.

"Waar kunnen we zijn voer vinden?" vroeg ze aan de twee jongens. De twee haalden hun schouders op.

"Dat zoeken we morgen wel uit. We kunnen nu beter naar bed gaan." zei Harry en hij deed de mantel over hemzelf en Ron heen.

Skye deed de mantel ook om en ze vertrokken, een piepende Muil achterlatend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hoofdstuk 18 Spinnen**

**POV Skye **

Het werd zomer. Emma en Hermelien waren nog steeds versteend.

Skye praatte niet veel en lette ook niet meer zo goed op als normaal. Ze miste Emma erg en ze had eigenlijk niemand anders om meidendingen mee te bespreken.

Fred en George probeerden haar op te vrolijken, maar hun pogingen waren zinloos.

Skye mocht niet eens op bezoek bij Emma. Madame Plijster was bang dat de versteenden een genade klap zouden krijgen.

Skye, Harry en Ron zochten elke keer als ze de kans hadden, naar spinnen.

Skye ging zitten op haar plek in het lokaal van Smalhart.

Harry en Ron gingen voor haar zitten en Smalhart kwam opgewekt binnen.

"Kom, kom." zei hij en hij keek met een brede grijns om zich heen. "Waarom zo sip, allemaal?"

Skye keek hem geërgerd aan en niemand gaf antwoord.

"Snappen jullie dan niet dat het gevaar geweken is?" zei Smalhart langzaam, alsof ze achterlijk waren. "De dader zit achter slot en grendel." "Wie zegt dat?" riep Daan Tomas.

"M'n beste jongen, de Minister van Toverkunst zou Hagrid heus niet in hechtenis hebben genomen als hij niet voor honderd procent overtuigd was van zijn schuld." zei Smalhart, op de toon van iemand die uitlegt dat één plus één twee is.

"Dat weet ik nog zo net niet." zei Ron, nog harder dan Daan.

"Ik wil niet opscheppen, maar ik weet echt wel ietsje meer over de arrestatie van Hagrid dan u, meneer Wemel." zei Smalhart.

Smalharts weerzinwekkende vrolijkheid, zijn hints dat hij altijd wel gedacht had dat Hagrid niet deugde en zijn blinde vertrouwen in het feit dat de zaak nu afgesloten was, irriteerden Skye vreselijk.

Ze zag dat Harry een brief je krabbelde aan Ron. Hij las het en gaf het toen aan Skye.

_Laten we vanavond gaan. _

Skye keek hun aan en haalde haar schouders vragend op. Harry griste het perkament van haar tafel en schreef er wat op. Hij legde hem weer op haar tafel.

_We hebben de spinnen gevonden._

Skye knikte enthousiast. Hopelijk zou ze erachter komen wie of wat haar beste vriendin versteend had.

Het was de laatste weken heel druk in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, omdat de leerlingen na zessen nergens anders naartoe konden. Bovendien was er meer dan genoeg om over te praten zodat de kamer vaak pas na middernacht leeg begon te raken.

Skye pakte meteen na het eten haar Onzichtbaarheidsmantel uit haar koffer en propte hem voor de zoveelste keer in haar gewaad.

Ze zou wachten in de Leerlingenkamer tot de anderen naar bed zouden gaan.

Fred en George daagden Skye, Harry en Ron uit om een paar potjes Knalpoker te spelen. Harry en Ron accepteerden de uitdaging, maar Skye wees hem af.

"Je moet gewoon meedoen, Skye. Anders maak je geen plezier." zei George. "Denk je dat ik plezier heb, als ik toch verlies? Ik denk van niet." zei Skye.

Ze keek toe hoe ze speelden en merkte dat Harry en Ron opzettelijk probeerden te verliezen.

Fred en George gingen pas rond twaalven naar bed. Nadat de tweeling de kamer had verlaten, zat er nog op haar, Harry en Ron na een persoon; Sjors.

Hij liep naar Skye toe, ging naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

"Skye, waarom ga je niet gewoon naar bed? Je gaat de hele tijd laat en 's morgens heb je enorme wallen en je bent elke dag bleek." zei Sjors bezorgd. "Ik kan heus zelf wel bepalen hoe laat ik naar bed ga, Sjors. Daar heb ik jou niet voor nodig." zei Skye geïrriteerd. "Dat weet ik." zei hij kalm. "Ik maak me alleen zorgen."

_Maakte Sjors zich zorgen om me? En dat geeft hij gewoon toe? _

"Jullie gaan weer weg he?" vroeg Sjors na een stilte. "Dan ga ik mee." voegde hij eraan toe. "Ahh, nee he." kreunde Ron. "Niet weer zo'n bemoeial. We hebben Skye al."

Sjors en Skye keken hem boos aan.

"Je weet niet eens wat we gaan doen." zei Skye. "Nou, en? Ik zie niet in waarom ik dat zou willen weten." zei Sjors. "Ik wil gewoon bij je zijn." fluisterde hij in haar oor. Skye duwde hem weg.

"We moeten wel zo gaan. We moeten zo snel als mogelijk gaan." zei Harry ongeduldig. "Neem hem mee onder je mantel, Skye." Ron, Skye en Sjors keken hem verbaast aan.

"Misschien komt een vierdejaars wel van pas. Wie weet wat we tegenkomen." zei Harry.

Skye keek Sjors aan. Hij was gespierd, dus misschien was het wel slim. Bovendien vond ze Sjors vaak super irritant, maar hij was wel altijd heel lief voor haar.

"Zweer dat je het niet aan iemand verteld." zei Skye doordringend tegen Sjors. "Niemand mag het weten." Sjors stak twee vingers in de lucht en zei: "Ik zweer het." Skye en Harry pakte hun mantels.

Sjors keek met grote ogen naar de twee zilveren mantels.

"Heb jij... Is dat..." stotterde hij verbaast. "Ja en ja." zei Skye en ze gooide de mantel over hem heen.

"Waar gaan we eigenlijk heen?" vroeg Skye. "Het Verboden Bos." antwoordde Harry en het portretgat zwaaide open.

Skye voelde een warme, zachte hand en besefte dat Sjors haar hand had gepakt. Ze keek hem aan en hij keek haar liefdevol aan.

Skye wist niet wat ze voelde en wendde zich snel tot de gang, waar ze nu liepen.

Ze liepen naar buiten.

"Het zou best kunnen dat we, als we in dat bos zijn, merken dat er helemaal niks te volgen is." zei Ron. "Misschien gingen die spinnen helemaal niet naar het bos. Ik weet ook wel dat het leek alsof ze die kant op gingen, maar..." Zijn hoopvolle stem stierf weg.

Ze kwamen bij Hagrids huisje, dat er somber uitzag nu de ramen niet verlicht waren.

Harry opende de deur en legde zijn Onzichtbaarheidsmantel op Hagrids tafel. Skye overwoog om dat ook te doen, maar besloot hem toch bij haar te houden.

"Geef Muil even en toffee, Skye." zei Harry. Skye trok haar hand uit die van Sjors, griste een toffee uit de schaal op de tafel en gooide hem naar Muil. Muil hapte naar de toffee en na een tijdje kauwen kleefde zijn tanden op elkaar, zodat hij niet meer kon blaffen.

"Vooruit Muil, we gaan een wandelingetje maken." zei Harry, terwijl hij de hond een klopje op zijn poot gaf. Ze verlaatten het huisje terwijl Muil meteen naar de bosrand rende.

Skye pakte haar toverstok en fluisterde: "Lumos!" Er verscheen een piepklein lichtje aan de punt van haar stok. Sjors en Harry volgden haar voorbeeld.

Harry tikte Ron op de schouder en wees op het gras, naar twee eenzame spinnen die weg vluchtten voor het licht van de toverstokken.

"Nou, goed dan." zei Ron, die zich blijkbaar op het ergste had voorbereid. "Ik ben er klaar voor. "Laten we gaan."

Ze liepen zij aan zij het donkere bos in, terwijl ze de spinnen volgde. Skye rilde.

"Heb je het koud?" vroeg Sjors. Hij deed zijn vest uit en legde die om Skye's schouders. "Bedankt." mompelde ze.

Ze liepen zo'n twintig minuten zwijgend door het bos en luisterden of ze iets anders hoorden dan brekende takjes en ritselende bladeren.

Het bos werd steeds dichter, zodat ze de mooie, donkerblauwe sterrenhemel niet meer konden zien.

Opeens verlieten hun spinnengidsen het pad.

Harry bleef staan en bukte zich.

"Wat denk je? Moeten we terug gaan of ze gewoon volgen, maar dat we wel op het pad blijven?" vroeg Harry bedachtzaam aan Ron.

"We zijn al zo ver gekomen..." zei Ron.

Ze volgden de vlugge schaduwen van de spinnen tussen de bomen door en kwamen nu langzamer vooruit, want de weg werd versperd door boomwortels en omgevallen bomen die ze nauwelijks konden zien in het donker.

Skye klom moeizaam over een omgevallen boom. Ze stapte op een takje en gleed uit. Sjors zag het en liep naar haar toe om haar omhoog te helpen.

"Ik kan het heus zelf wel." zei Skye geërgerd tegen Sjors.

"Dat weet ik." zei hij en ze zag in de gloed van zijn toverstok dat hij glimlachte.

En zo liepen ze minstens een halfuur. Hun gewaden bleven steeds aan laaghangende takken en braamstruiken haken.

Na een tijdje merkte ze dat de grond langzaam omlaag begon te lopen.

Skye werd bang. Ze had het niet op de duisternis. Ze was zelf doodsbang in het donker.

Plotseling stootte Muil een oorverdovend, galmend geblaf uit.

Skye schrok zich kapot.

"Wat?" riep Ron.

"Er beweegt iets." fluisterde Harry. "Luister maar... zo te horen is het iets groots." Skye begon te trillen.

Ze luisterde. Een eindje verderop, aan hun rechterkant, brak iets groots takken af, terwijl het zich en weg baande door het bos. "O nee." zei Ron. "O nee, o nee, o -" "Hou je kop!" zei Harry fel. "Dadelijk horen ze ons nog!" "Mij?" zei Ron, met een hoge piep stem. "Ze hebben Muil al gehoord!" Ze wachtten roerloos en doodsbang af.

Er klonk een gek, pruttelend geluid en toen was het weer stil. Het geluid klonk als een oude auto.

"Wat zou dat ding aan het doen zijn?" zei Harry.

"Waarschijnlijk ons besluipen." zei Ron. "Ach, stel je niet zo aan, dat is een auto." zei Sjors.

Plotseling sneed rechts van hen een fel licht door het donker, zo fel dat Skye haar handen voor haar ogen hield.

Muil blafte schril en zette het op een lopen, maar hij raakte verstrikt in een wirwar van doornstruiken en blafte nog schriller.

"Harry!" riep Ron en zijn stem sloeg over van opluchting. "Harry, het is onze auto!" "Wat?" vroeg Harry. "Kom op!" riep Ron.

Ze volgden Ron struikelend en Skye viel weer bijna twee keer en werd weer gered door Sjors, die haar hand vast greep. Een paar tellen later kwamen ze op een open plek.

Ron liep met open mond naar zijn auto en die reed langzaam naar hem toe.

"Hij heeft zich hier de hele tijd schuilgehouden!" zei Ron enthousiast en hij liep om de auto heen. "Moet je hem zien! Hij is helemaal wild geworden in het bos..." "Een wilde auto? Bestaat dat wel?" vroeg Skye. "Dat zie je toch." zei Ron.

"En we dachten dat hij ons zou aanvallen!" zei Ron, terwijl hij tegen de auto leunde en op het dak klopte. "Ik vroeg me al af waar hij gebleven was!"

"We zijn het spoor kwijt!" zei Harry. "Vooruit, laten we proberen om de spinnen weer te vinden."

Niemand gaf antwoord of verroerde zich.

Ron staarde naar een punt op zo'n drie meter boven de grond, recht achter Harry en zijn gezicht was wit van angst. Skye keek Ron bang aan en draaiden zich in Harry's richting.

Achter Harry stond een reusachtige spin.

Skye gilde.

De reuze spin maakte een klikkend geluid, terwijl zijn acht ogen hun aan keken.

Er kwamen meer spinnen bij en Harry werd gegrepen door de spin, die achter hem stond.

Skye voelde dat zij ook werd gegrepen en ze gilde weer. Ze voelde zijn harige poten en rilde. Ze werd van de grond getild en hing een paar seconden later ondersteboven.

Ze durfde het beest niet aan te raken, dus probeerde in tegenstelling tot de andere zich niet los te rukken.

Muil piepte en jammerden terwijl de anderen werden weggevoerd.

Skye kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en na een paar minuten, die wel uren leken, werd ze hard op de grond gegooid.

"Auw!" riep ze en ze opende haar ogen.

Sjors, Harry, Ron en Muil lagen naast haar op de grond. Ze ging rechtop zitten.

Recht voor haar bevond zich een web, waar steeds meer spinnen bijkwamen staan. Ze klikte opgewonden met hun kaken.

Ron en Harry leken allebei net zo bang als zij, maar Sjors leek totaal niet bang. Hij stond op en knielde naast haar neer.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Sjors.

"Ik..." was het enige wat ze kon uitbrengen. Hij vroeg of het ging terwijl ze gevangen waren genomen door spinnen midden in het donkere, koude Verboden Bos? Wat denkt hij zelf!

De spin achter Harry zei iets, maar Skye kon het niet verstaan door het geklik van de andere spinnen.

Uit het mistige, bolle web kwam een spin die zo groot was als een kleine olifant. Hij bewoog zich traag, er zat grijs in de zwarte haren op zijn poten en lichaam en de acht ogen op zijn lelijke kop waren melkachtig wit.

Skye rilde en Sjors greep haar hand vast.

"Wat is er?" zei de Mega Spin snel met zijn enorme kaken klikkend.

"Mensen." klikte de spin die Harry had gegrepen.

"Hagrid?" vroeg de Mega Spin. _Kende deze spin Hagrid?_

Hij kwam dichterbij, terwijl zijn acht melkwitte ogen doelloos ronddwaalden.

"Vreemden." klikte de spin die Ron had gedragen.

"Dood ze." klikte de Mega Spin geïrriteerd en Skye kneep paniekerig in Sjors' hand. "ik sliep net..."

"We zijn vrienden van Hagrid!" riep Harry.

Klik, klik, klik, gingen de kaken van de spinnen die in een kring om hun heen stonden.

De Mega Spin zweeg even.

"Hagrid heeft nog nooit andere mensen naar onze vallei gestuurd." zei hij langzaam.

"Hagrid zit in de problemen." zei Harry. "Daarom zijn wij gekomen."

"in de problemen?" zei de Mega Spin. "Maar waarom heeft hij jullie dan gestuurd?"

Skye keek Harry paniekerig aan. Zij was geen vriend van Hagrid. Zij was gewoon een... Kennis en Sjors kende Hagrid niet eens.

"Op school denken ze dat Hagrid een... een... dat hij iets heeft vrijgelaten wat de leerlingen aanvalt. Ze hebben hem naar Azkaban gebracht." zei Harry. De Mega Spin klikte woedend met zijn kaken en dat geluid werd herhaald door de andere spinnen om hun heen. Skye werd misselijk van het geluid.

"Maar dat was jaren geleden." zei de mega spin geërgerd. "Jaren en jaren geleden. Ik weet het nog goed. Daarom werd hij van school gestuurd. Ze dachten dat ik het monster was dat woonde in wat ze de Geheime Kamer noemen. Ze dachten dat Hagrid de Kamer had geopend en mij had vrijgelaten."

"Dus... dus u komt niet uit de Geheime Kamer?" vroeg Harry.

"Ik?" zei de Mega Spin nijdig klikkend. "ik ben niet in het kasteel geboren. Ik kom uit een ver land. Een reiziger gaf me aan Hagrid toen ik een ei was. Hagrid was nog maar een jongen, maar hij zorgde voor me, verborg me in een kast in het kasteel, gaf me etensrestjes. Hagrid is een goede vriend en een goed mens. Toen ik ontdekt werd en de schuld kreeg van de dood van dat meisje, beschermde hij me. Sindsdien heb ik in het bos gewoond en Hagrid komt nog vaak op bezoek. Hij heeft zelfs een vrouw voor me gevonden, Mosag, en jullie kunnen zien hoe ons gezin gegroeid is, dankzij Hagrids goedheid..."

"Dus u heeft nooit... nooit iemand aangevallen?" vroeg Harry. "Nooit." kraste de Mega Spin. "Dat zou mijn instinct zijn geweest, maar uit respect voor Hagrid heb ik nooit een mens kwaad gedaan. Het lichaam van dat meisje werd gevonden op een toilet. Ik heb in het kasteel alleen de kast gezien waarin ik ben opgegroeid. Onze soort houdt van donker en stilte..."

"Maar... weet u waardoor dat meisje dan wel gedood is?" vroeg Harry. "Omdat wat het ook is weer op vrije voeten is en mensen aanvalt..." Harry werd onderbroken door luid geklik van de kaken van de spinnen. Overal zag ze grote zwarte gedaanten bewegen.

Skye kneep weer in Sjors hand. Ze leunde tegen hem aan en kneep haar ogen stijf dicht.

"Dat wat in het kasteel woont." zei de mega spin. "Is een oeroud schepsel, dat wij spinnen meer vrezen dan enig ander. Ik weet nog goed dat ik Hagrid smeekte om vrijgelaten te worden toen ik merkte dat het door de school rondsloop." "Wat is het dan?" drong Harry aan. Opnieuw klonk er geklik.

Ze voelde een rilling door Sjors zijn lijf gaan.

"We spreken daar niet over!" zei mega spin fel. "We noemen zijn naam niet! Zelfs aan Hagrid heb ik die gevreesde naam nooit verteld, al vroeg hij het nog zo vaak."

"Dan gaan we nu maar weer." riep Harry wanhopig, terwijl ze achter zich bladeren hoorde ritselen.

"Gaan?" zei de Mega Spin langzaam. "Dat dacht ik niet..."

Skye's hart leek stil te staan.

"Maar... maar... " stotterde Harry.

"Mijn zoons en dochters doen Hagrid geen kwaad, omdat ik dat beveel. Maar ik kan hun geen vers vlees ontzeggen als zich dat zo gewillig in onze poten werpt. Vaarwel, vrienden van Hagrid."

Plotseling klonk een lang, hard getoeter en scheen er een fel licht door de kring van spinnen.

Skye opende haar ogen en zag dat de oude auto van Ron de helling afdenderde. Links en rechts reed hij een paar spinnen omver. Sommige belandden op hun rug en maaiden met hun lange, harige poten door de lucht.

De auto kwam met piepende banden vlak voor de vijf tot stilstand en de portieren vlogen open.

"Pak Muil!" gilde Harry, en hij sprong voorin. Sjors ging staan en trok Skye overeind. Ron greep de jankende wolfshond om zijn middel en smeet hem achter in de auto. Skye en Sjors sprongen naast Muil op de achterbank en de portieren sloegen dicht. Ron gaf geen gas, maar de auto reed met brullende motor weg en reed nog meer spinnen aan. Ze raceten tegen de helling op.

Skye trilde en had Sjors' hand nog steeds vast.

"Skye, kan je stoppen met knijpen?" vroeg Sjors koel. "O, ja... Eh... Sorry." zei ze en ze liet zijn hand los. Ze had niet eens gemerkt dat ze hem kneep.

Takken zwiepten tegen de ramen terwijl de auto door de grootste open plekken manoeuvreerde en schijnbaar een pad volgde dat hij goed kende.

"Gaat het?" vroeg Harry aan lijkbleke Ron.

Ron was blijkbaar nog niet in staat om antwoord te geven en staarde recht voor zich uit.

Muil huilde luidkeels op de achterbank en Sjors aaide hem even.

Na tien rumoerige, hobbelige minuten werd het bos dunner en zag Skye hier en daar weer stukken hemel verschijnen. De auto stopte zo plotseling dat Harry en Ron bijna tegen de voorruit aanknalde. Ze waren aan de bosrand. Muil sprong over Skye en Sjors heen en wierp zich

tegen het raampje in zijn haast eruit te komen en toen Sjors het portier opendeed, schoot Muil tussen de bomen door naar Hagrids huisje, met zijn staart tussen zijn poten.

Skye en Sjors klommen uit de auto.

Harry klopte dankbaar op de auto, die achteruit reed naar het bos en uit het zicht verdween.

Harry ging Hagrids huisje binnen om zijn Onzichtbaarheidmantel te pakken. Skye, Sjors en Ron bleven buiten wachten.

Ron rende naar de pompoenen en begon over te geven.

"Volg de spinnen!" zei Ron zwakjes toen Harry weer terug was. "Dat vergeef ik Hagrid nooit! We boffen dat we nog leven."

"Waarschijnlijk dacht hij dat Aragog zijn vrienden niets zou doen." zei Harry. _Dus dat is de naam van die Mega Spin._

"Dat is juist het probleem met Hagrid!" zei Ron en hij gaf een klap tegen de muur van het huisje. "Hij denkt altijd dat monsters niet zo kwaad zijn als ze eruitzien en moet je zien wat hem dat heeft opgeleverd! Een cel in Azkaban! Wat had het voor zin om ons dat bos in te sturen? Wat zijn we wijzer geworden? Dat zou ik graag willen weten."

"We weten nu dat Hagrid de Geheime Kamer niet heeft geopend." zei Harry. Hij knikte naar Sjors en Skye, en hij gooide de mantel over hem en Ron heen. "Hij was onschuldig."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hoofdstuk 19 Goede dag**

**POV Skye**

Skye zat buiten in de zon. Ze had een boek bij zich, maar kon zich er niet op concentreren. _Emma had dit een mooie, vrolijke dag gevonden. _

Ze keek weer naar de letters in haar boek, maar deed keek al snel weer op. Sjors kwam aangelopen en plofte naast haar neer. "Hey!" zei hij vrolijk. "Hoi." zei Skye kortaf.

"Heb je het gehoord? Vanavond gaan ze de versteenden weer tot leven wekken! Fantastisch niet?" "Echt?" vroeg Skye blij. "Ja! Denk je dat ik daarover tegen jou zou liegen. Tuurlijk niet." Skye keek hem blij aan en omhelsde hem spontaan.

Sjors keek haar verbaast aan. "Ik heb je niet meer zo vrolijk gezien sinds... Je weet-wel-wanneer." Skye glimlachte. "Weet ik. Goed toch, dat ik nu vrolijk ben?"

Sjors lachte. "Ja, dat is fantastisch, Skye. Echt."

Sjors ging verzitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen en drukte haar tegen zich aan. Skye legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder.

"Een tijdje geleden was ik nog boos op je." zei Skye, terwijl ze naar het meer staarde. "Ik weet het. Maar je kan gewoon niet lang boos zijn, Skye. Je word het snel, maar het is altijd al snel weer over." Sjors streek haar haren uit haar gezicht. Ze keek hem aan.

_Wat had hij toch mooie ogen. _Dacht ze en ze wendde haar blik weer af. Sjors wendde zijn blik ook af. Skye staarde naar Fred. Hij stond met George en Leo te klooien.

Fred leek te merken dat Skye naar hem keek. Hij ontmoette haar blik en glimlachte. Skye glimlachte terug en Fred wendde zijn blik weer af.

Skye zuchtte.

"Wat?" vroeg Sjors. "O, niets." "Waarom zucht je dan?" Skye keek hem geërgerd aan. "Dat is mijn zaak." zei ze. "Oké."

"Sjors, doe alsjeblieft niet zo onverschillig. Daar kan ik echt niet tegen. En ik weet dat het je wel uitmaakt." "Oké." "Antwoord niet steeds oké." zei Skye. "Skye." "Sorry." mompelde Skye.

Ze zaten een tijdje zwijgend.

Skye stond op. "Ik ga." zei Skye. "Waarheen?" vroeg Sjors. "Jeetje bemoeial. Zoek je eigen kippen." Sjors begon te lachen. "Kippen?" proestte hij tussen het lachen door. "Ja." zei Skye en ze keerde hem de rug toe.

Ze liep naar Fred en George, een lachende Sjors achterlatend.

"Heej!" riep ze vrolijk. De twee jongens keken haar verbaast aan en begonnen te lachen.

"Ben ik eens vrolijk, lacht iedereen mij uit." "Nee, Skye." zei George. "We lachen je niet uit. Je vinden je vrolijkheid gewoon verrassend." zei Fred. "Dat zal wel weer." zei ze. "Hebben jullie het gehoord van Emma?" "Dat ze versteend is? Je loopt wel een beetje achter, hoor!" zei George. "Nee, niet dat. Ze gaan haar weer tot leven wekken!" "O, dat. Ja dat weten we." zei Fred "O, Ja?" vroeg Skye verbaast. "Ja, dat heb je ons net verteld." zei Fred. "Ha ha ha." zei Skye. "Niet zo chagrijnig." zei George. Skye stak haar tong uit. "Dat is niet zo beleefd, Skye." zei George bestraffend. "Je moet respect hebben voor ouderen." "O, dus dat zijn jullie." zei Skye alsof ze het ineens begreep. "Oud." "Ja." zei George. "En kleine meisjes mogen niet zo brutaal tegen ouderen doen. Foei, Skye." "Zelfs niet mooie en lieve kleine meisjes?" vroeg Skye. Fred dacht na. "Alleen deze meid." zei hij en hij gaf haar een kus op haar wang.

Skye werd vuurrood en voelde een tinteling door haar lijf gaan.

George zag dat ze rood was geworden en begon te lachen. "Volgens mij heeft deze kleine meid een oogje op je, Fred." "Ik denk het ook, George. En dat komt mooi uit." zei Fred met een grijns. "Hoezo dan?" vroeg Skye. Fred boog zich naar haar toe en fluisterde in haar oor: "Want ik vind jou ook leuk." "Echt waar? Ik dacht altijd dat je mij niet zag staan, ondanks dat je altijd naar me glimlacht. Ik dacht dat je me niet meer dan aardig vond." zei Skye zacht. Fred lachte.

"Zullen we een rondje wandelen?" vroeg hij terwijl hij zijn arm uitstak. "Graag, zolang het maar niet naar de Ziekenzaal is." Fred glimlachte. "Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat we daar niet terecht komen." Skye pakte zijn arm aan en ze wandelde een stukje in het park.

_Dit is de mooiste dag die ik hier ooit heb meegemaakt. Mooi weer, Emma komt weer terug, Fred... Kan het nog beter? Het enige nadeel is dat de Tentamens over drie dagen beginnen. _

Opeens hoorden ze een stem door het park galmen;

**"Alle leerlingen onmiddellijk terugkeren naar hun slaapzalen, Alle leraren zo spoedig mogelijk naar de leraarskamer, graag." **

Het was de stem van professor Anderling. Skye en Fred keken elkaar aan en liepen terug naar George.

"Waarom moeten we naar de slaapzaal? Het is pas twaalf uur!" zei Fred. George haalde zijn schouders op. "Zou er weer een aanval geweest zijn?" vroeg Skye zich af.

"Later we maar gaan." zei George. Ze liepen door de gangen, en Skye zei: "Ik moet nog even naar de WC, ik zie jullie zo." De jongens knikten en liepen door, terwijl Skye richting de meisjes Wc's liep.

Skye spoelde door, en net toen ze haar hand op de klink legde, hoorde ze de deur opengaan.

"O, ben jij het?" hoorde Skye jammerende Jenny zeggen. "Wat wil je nu weer?"

"Vragen hoe je gestorven bent." zei Harry.

Langzaam opende Skye de deur.

"Ooo, dat was gewoon vreselijk." zei ze genietend. Ze had niet door dat Skye ook meeluisterde, net zoals Harry, Ron en Smalhart. "Het gebeurde hier, in dit toilet. Hier ging ik dood. Ik weet het allemaal nog zo goed. Ik had me hier opgesloten omdat Olivia Spork me gepest had met m'n bril. De deur was op slot en ik zat te huilen en toen hoorde ik mensen binnenkomen. Ze zeiden iets raars, een vreemde taal moet het geweest zijn. Maar wat me echt schokte was, dat het een jongen was die aan het woord was. Dus ik maakte de deur open, om te zeggen dat hij naar zijn eigen wc moest gaan en toen -" Jenny zwol gewichtig op en haar gezicht straalde. "Toen ging ik dood."

"Hoe?" zei Harry.

"Geen idee." zei Jenny zacht. "Ik weet alleen nog dat ik twee reusachtige gele ogen zag. M'n hele lichaam hield plotseling op met werken en toen zweefde ik weg..." Ze keek Harry dromerig aan. "En toen kwam ik weer terug. Ik had me voorgenomen om bij Olivia Spork te gaan spoken, snap je. O, die heeft er spijt van gekregen dat ze me had uitgelachen om m'n bril."

"Waar zag je die ogen precies?" zei Harry.

"Daar ergens" zei Jenny en ze wees vaag naar de wasbak tegenover haar toilet.

Harry en Ron draaiden zich om en zagen Skye staan. "Sodeknetter Skye, we hadden je niet gehoord!" Skye glimlachte vlug en zei: "Wat gaan jullie doen?" "We gaan iets uitzoeken." "Kan ik helpen?" Harry en Ron keken elkaar aan, en knikten. Ze liepen naar de wasbak die Jenny had aangewezen.

Smalhart bleef op zo groot mogelijke afstand en keek bang toe. _Wat is er met hem aan de hand? Opeens is hij heel anders..._

Skye liep naar Harry en Ron toe.

Ze keken naar de wasbak. Het leek een normale wasbak.

Ron en Harry bekeken hem aandachtig.

Opeens wees Harry opgewonden op een klein slangetje op een van de koperen kranen.

"Die kraan heeft nooit gewerkt." zei Jenny opgewekt, toen Harry hem open probeerde te draaien.

"Harry." zei Ron, "zeg iets in Sisselspraak." _Sisselspraak?_ "Sisselspraak? Kan je dat?" vroeg Skye verbaast. Harry knikte en zei: "Daar kwam ik achter tijdens de Duelleerclub." "Oke, dan snap ik het, want ik en Emma zijn daar niet geweest."

Skye zag dat Harry nadacht. Hij staarde naar het kleine slangetje.

"Ga open." zei Harry.

Hij keek naar Ron en Skye, en ze schudde hun hoofd. "Nee." zei Ron. "ik kon je gewoon verstaan."

Harry keek weer naar de slang en hij bewoog zijn hoofd.

Harry siste en de kraan straalde een fel wit licht uit. Skye knipperde net haar ogen en zag dat de kraan begon te draaien. Een tel later zakte de hele wasbak uit het zicht en kwam er een grote pijp tevoorschijn. De pijp was zo breed, dat er een volwassen man in zou passen.

Ron snakte naar adem en Skye keek verbaast naar de opening.

"Ik ga naar beneden." zei Harry vastbesloten. "ik ga met je mee." zei Ron. "Ik ook!" riep Skye. Er viel een stilte.

"Nou, jullie hebben mij niet meer nodig." zei Smalhart, met een zwakke glimlach. "Ik ga maar..."

Hij legde zijn hand op de deurknop, maar Harry en Ron richtten allebei hun toverstaf op hem. Skye keek de twee verbaast aan.

"Jij eerst." snauwde Ron. Smalhart schuifelde doodsbang naar de opening.

"Jongens toch." zei hij met zwakke stem. "Jongens, wat schieten we daar nu mee op?"

Harry porde hem in zijn rug met zijn toverstok en Smalhart liet zijn benen in de pijp glijden.

"ik vind echt..." begon hij, maar Ron gaf hem een duw en hij verdween in de pijp. Harry volgde hem. Daarna ging Ron en als laatste sprong Skye in het gat.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoofdstuk 20 Marten Villijn**

**POV Skye**

De tunnel was donker, slijmerig en hij leek wel eindeloos. Skye vond dat het net op een glijbaan leek, maar dan donker en vies. Links en rechts zag ze andere buizen, maar niet één was zo groot als deze.

_Jeetje, we moeten nu wel heel diep onder de school zijn. Dieper dan de diepste kerkers._

Skye begon zich af te vragen wat er zou gebeuren als ze op de grond neerkwam en hoe ze straks hier in hemelsnaam weer uitkwamen.

Opeens liep de pijp een stukje horizontaal. Ze schoot uit de pijp en landde op de vochtige vloer van een donkere stenen tunnel, die groot genoeg was om rechtop te kunnen staan. Een eindje verderop stonden een vieze professor Smalhart, Harry en Ron. Allemaal zaten ze onder het slijm. Skye liep naar de drie toe.

"We moeten kilometers onder de school zijn." zei Harry en zijn stem galmde door de duistere tunnel.

"Waarschijnlijk onder het meer." zei Ron, die naar de donkere, slijmerige muren tuurde.

Ze draaiden zich allemaal om en staarden door het duister.

"_Lumos!"_ fluisterde Skye en Harry volgde haar voorbeeld. "Kom op." zei Harry en ze begonnen te lopen. Hun voetstappen kletsten op de natte vloer.

Het was zo donker in de tunnel, dat ze maar een klein stukje konden zien. Het licht van de twee toverstokken wierpen monsterlijke schaduwen op de natte muren.

"Denk eraan," zei Harry zacht, terwijl ze voorzichtig verder liepen. "als je iets ziet bewegen, doe je direct je ogen dicht..." "Hoezo" vroeg Skye. "Het monster dat de mensen versteend is een Basilisk. Hij dood mensen met zijn blik, maar als je hem niet direct aankijkt, dan word je versteend. En dat beest bevind zich waarschijnlijk hier." zei Harry.

Na een tijdje lopen, zei Ron: "Harry, daar ligt iets..." en hij greep Harry's schouder.

Ze staarden verstijfd naar de omtrek van een reusachtig, rond lichaam, dat dwars in de tunnel lag. Het bewoog niet.

"Misschien slaapt hij." fluisterde Harry zacht en hij keek naar de anderen. "Ja, hoor geloof je het zelf?"

Smalhart drukte zijn handen tegen zijn ogen.

Skye keek bang naar het ding. Haar hart klopte snel. Harry schuifelde heel voorzichtig, met opgeheven toverstok naar het ding toe.

Het licht gleed over een enorm, gifgroen slangenvel, dat opgekruld en leeg op de vloer van de tunnel lag. Het beest dat verveld was moest minstens zeven meter lang zijn.

"Allemachtig." zei Ron.

Achter hen hoorden ze een plof. Smalharts knieën hadden het begeven.

"Opstaan!" zei Ron en hij richtte zijn toverstok op Smalhart.

Smalhart kwam langzaam overeind en wierp zich toen plotseling op Ron en gooide hem tegen de grond.

Harry sprong op hen af en Skye keek toe. Smalhart kwam hijgend overeind, met Rons toverstaf in zijn hand en zijn oude, tandenblikkerende grijns op zijn gezicht.

"Einde avontuur, jongens!" zei hij. "En meisje." voegde hij eraan toe met een blik op Skye. "Ik zal een stuk van deze huid meenemen naar boven en zeggen dat ik helaas te laat kwam om het meisje te redden en dat jullie tragisch genoeg krankzinnig werden toen jullie haar verminkte lijk zagen. Dus zeg maar dag met je handje tegen jullie geheugens!" _Geheugens?_

Smalhart hief Rons aan elkaar geplakte toverstok op en schreeuwde: _"Amnesia Completa!"_

De stok explodeerde met de kracht van een kleine bom. Skye schrok. Ze sloeg haar armen over haar hoofd en rende weg, hopend dat ze niet onder een van de vele vallende stenen kwam.

Toen ze geen stenen meer hoorde vallen, liet ze haar armen zakken en keek naar de muur van stenen.

Naast haar stond Harry, maar Ron en Smalhart waren nergens te bekennen.

"Ron!" schreeuwde Harry. "is alles goed met je? Ron!"

"Ik ben hier!" riep Ron gedempt achter de rotsblokken. "Mij mankeert niks. Maar dat geldt niet voor die flapdrol - die heeft de volle laag gekregen van m'n toverstok." Er klonk een doffe dreun. "Auw!" riep Smalhart. "Wat nu?" vroeg Skye bang. "Zo komen we niet bij elkaar. Dat gaat eeuwen duren..."

Harry keek omhoog.

Achter de rotsblokken klonk opnieuw een dreun en een "au!"

"Wacht jij hier samen met Smalhart. Dan gaan ik en Skye verder en kijken of we Ginny kunnen redden. Als we over een uur nog niet terug zijn..."

_Wat! Wat heeft Ron's zusje hier nou weer mee te maken? En 'als we over een uur niet terug zijn...' bedoelt ie dat dát betekend..._

Er viel een geladen stilte.

"Ik zal kijken of ik die stenen kan verplaatsen." zei Ron, die zo te horen moeite moest doen om zijn stem niet te laten trillen. "Zodat jullie - zodat jullie erdoor kunnen als jullie terugkomen. En Harry…" "Tot zo." zei Harry en hij liep verder.

Skye volgde hem en vroeg: "Wat heeft Ginny hiermee te maken?" "Ginny is ontvoerd." zei Harry kortaf. "Wat?! Moesten we daarom terug naar de slaapzaal?" zei Skye verbaast. "Je zegt het net alsof je helemaal niets om haar geeft." snauwde Harry. "Nee, dat bedoel ik niet. Ik wist niet waarom we naar de Slaapzalen moesten midden op een dag." zei Skye.

Al gauw was het gedempte geluid van Ron die aan de rotsblokken trok niet meer te horen. De tunnel maakte de ene bocht na de andere. Skye was doodsbang. Ze bleef zo dicht als mogelijk bij Harry en wilde aan de ene kant dat er een einde aan de tunnel zou komen, maar aan de andere kant wilde ze gewoon terug, naar de Leerlingenkamer en ze was gewoon bang voor het einde. Daar zou zich een Basilisk bevinden en misschien een dode Ginny.

Na een lange tijd lopen, liepen ze een hoek om. Ze zag een massieve muur, waarin twee met elkaar verstrengelde slangen waren uitgehouwen. In hun oogkassen fonkelden grote smaragden.

Harry sloop naar de muur, terwijl Skye op een afstandje angstig toe keek.

Harry schraapte zijn keel en siste.

De slangen schoven uiteen toen de muur openspleet en de twee helften gingen als deuren open. Skye trilde en liep angstig achter Harry aan, naar binnen.

Ze stonden aan het begin van een lange, slecht verlichte ruimte. Dikke stenen pilaren, die omwonden werden door gebeeldhouwde slangen, rezen hoog op. De zuilen wierpen lange zwarte schaduwen door het vreemde groene schemerlicht dat de kamer vulde.

Skye en Harry bleven doodstil staan en luisterden naar de stilte. Met hun toverstokken in de hun hand, slopen ze tussen de met slangen versierde zuilen door. Elke voetstap weergalmde tussen de muren. Skye rilde.

De holle oogkassen van de stenen slangen schenen hun te volgen. Skye keek angstig om zich heen.

_Laat dit alsjeblieft snel voorbij zijn... En daarmee bedoel ik niet door de dood of verstening._

Opeens doemde er een beeld op uit het duister. Het standbeeld was even hoog als de kamer zelf en stond tegen de achtermuur van de ruimte.

Skye bekeek het standbeeld wat beter en zag dat het een stokoude en aapachtige man was met een lange, dunne baard die bijna tot op de zoom van het stenen tovenaarsgewaad kwam. Twee enorme grijze voeten stonden op de gladde vloer van de kamer en tussen die voeten lag een kleine gedaante op haar buik, met een zwart gewaad en vuurrood haar.

"Ginny!" mompelde Harry. Skye en Harry renden naar haar toe. _We_ _moeten_ _haar_ _hier weg krijgen en snel ook!_

Harry viel op zijn knieën neer bij haar neer. "Ginny! Wees alsjeblieft niet dood! Toe, wees niet dood!" smeekte Harry.

Hij gooide zijn stok op de grond, greep Ginny's schouders en draaide haar om. Haar gezicht was lijkbleek, en haar ogen waren gesloten. Skye keek geschrokken naar haar. _Wat is er met haar gebeurd?!_

"Ginny, word wakker, alsjeblieft!" mompelde Harry paniekerig en hij schudde haar door elkaar. Ginny's hoofd rolde slap heen en weer. Skye kon alleen hopeloos toe kijken. "Ze wordt niet wakker.' zei een zachte stem.

Skye schrok zich kapot en draaide zich snel om.

Een lange jongen met zwart haar leunde tegen de dichtstbijzijnde pilaar en keek hem aan. Zijn contouren waren wonderlijk wazig, alsof Skye hem door een beslagen raam zag.

Hij was een jaar of zestien en best knap. Niet haar type, maar knap.

"Marten - Marten Vilijn?" vroeg Harry aarzelend.

De jongen knikte, zonder zijn blik van Harry's gezicht af te wenden.

"Hoe bedoel je, ze wordt niet meer wakker?" vroeg Harry wanhopig.

"Ze is toch niet ... Toch niet...?" fluisterde Skye, bang voor het antwoord.

"Ze leeft nog." zei Marten. "Maar ook maar net."

"Ben je een geest?" vroeg Harry onzeker.

"Een herinnering." zei Marten zacht. _Wat bedoeld hij? Hoe kan je nou een herinnering zijn? _"Een herinnering die vijftig jaar lang is bewaard in een dagboek."

Hij wees op de grond, naast de reusachtige tenen van het standbeeld. Daar lag een zwarte boekje.

"Je moet me helpen, Marten. En Skye ook" zei Harry en hij hief Ginny's hoofd op. "We moeten haar hier zo snel mogelijk weg zien te krijgen. Er is een Basilisk... ik weet niet waar hij precies is, maar hij kan elk moment verschijnen. Help me alsjeblieft..."

Marten verroerde zich niet, maar Skye liep naar hem toe. Samen tilden ze Ginny een stukje op. Harry bukte zich. Zwetend slaagden Harry en Skye er in om Ginny half op te tillen. Harry bukte zich.

"Weet jij waar..." vroeg hij en staarde naar Marten.

Marten staarde hem nog steeds aan en liet Harry's toverstok ronddraaien tussen zijn lange vingers.

"Bedankt." zei Harry en hij stak zijn hand uit.

Martens mondhoeken krulden om in een glimlach. Skye vond het een enge glimlach.

Marten bleef Harry aanstaren en nonchalant met Harry's toverstok spelen.

"Kan je hem terug geven?" vroeg Harry. Er gebeurde niets.

"We moeten hier zo snel mogelijk weg! Als de Basilisk komt..." riep Skye paniekerig.

"Hij komt pas als hij wordt geroepen." zei Marten kalm. Skye en Harry lieten Ginny weer op de grond zakken.

"Hoe bedoel je dat?" vroeg Skye. "Geef m'n toverstok terug. Wie weet heb ik hem dadelijk nodig." Martens glimlach werd breder. "Je zult hem niet meer nodig hebben." zei hij. "En jij meisje, jij ook niet." voegde hij eraan toe met een blik op Skye. "Wat heb jij met je haar gedaan zeg, het ziet er niet uit!" zei Marten en hij lachte schamper. Skye voelde woede in haar opborrelen, maar zei niets. "Hoe bedoel je, ik zal hem niet -" vroeg Harry

"ik heb hier lang op gewacht, Harry Potter." zei Marten. "Op de kans om je eindelijk te ontmoeten. Met je te praten."

"Hoor eens." zei Harry ongeduldig. "ik geloof dat je het niet helemaal begrijpt. We zijn in de Geheime Kamer. We kunnen later wel praten." "Helemaal, mee eens. En nu wegwezen. Ik vind deze plek maar niks." zei Skye.

"Nee, ik wil nu praten." zei Marten met nog steeds een brede grijns. Hij stak Harry's toverstaf in zijn zak.

Er was iets heel raars aan de hand. En het werd alleen maar raarder.

"Hoe komt het dat Ginny er zo aan toe is?" vroeg Skye.

"Dat is een interessante vraag." zei Marten vriendelijk. "En een lang verhaal. De ware reden dat Ginny Wemel er zo aan toe is, is waarschijnlijk omdat ze haar hart heeft gelucht en al haar geheimen heeft verklapt aan een onzichtbare vreemdeling."

"Waar heb je het over?" vroeg Harry.

"Het dagboek." zei Marten _Welk dagboek? _"Mijn dagboek." antwoordde Marten alsof hij haar gedachten had gelezen. "Onze Ginny heeft er maandenlang in geschreven en me al haar miezerige kleine zorgjes en probleempjes toevertrouwd: dat haar broers haar zo vaak plagen en dat ze het met tweedehands gewaden en boeken moest stellen en dat ze bang was dat die goede, beroemde, grote Harry Potter haar nooit leuk zou vinden..."

Terwijl hij praatte bleef Marten Harry aanstaren, met een soort honger in zijn blik.

"Het is ongelooflijk saai om naar de onbenullige probleempjes van een meisje van elf te moeten luisteren." vervolgde hij. "Maar ik was geduldig. Ik schreef terug, ik was meelevend, ik was aardig. Ginny was dol op me. Niemand heeft me ooit zo goed begrepen als jij, Marten... ik ben zó blij dat ik een dagboek heb dat ik in vertrouwen kan nemen... Het is alsof ik een goede vriend heb die ik altijd bij me draag..."

Marten lachte, een hoge, kille lach die niet bij hem paste. Skye's, nekharen gingen overeind staan.

"ik ben altijd goed geweest in het charmeren van mensen die ik kan gebruiken, Harry, ook al zeg ik het zelf. En dus legde Ginny haar hele ziel aan me bloot en haar ziel was precies wat ik nodig had. Ik werd sterker en sterker door dat dieet van haar grootste angsten, haar duisterste geheimen. Ik kreeg weer macht, veel meer macht dan onze kleine juffrouw Wemel. Voldoende macht om juffrouw Wemel een paar van mijn geheimpjes toe te stoppen, om iets van mijn ziel op haar over te brengen."

"Hoe bedoel je?" vroeg Harry weer, maar Skye begreep het al. _Ginny heeft de kamer geopend. _

"Heb je het nog steeds niet door, Harry Potter?" vroeg Marten zacht. "Ginny Wemel heeft de Geheime Kamer geopend. Zij heeft die hanen de nek omgedraaid en die onheilspellende boodschappen op de muur gekalkt. Zij heeft de Slang van Zwadderich vrijgelaten, zodat hij vier Modderbloedjes en de kat van die Snul kon aanvallen."

"Nee." fluisterde Harry.

"Ja."zei Marten kalm. "in het begin wist ze natuurlijk niet wat ze deed. Het was heel amusant. Ik wou dat je haar nieuwe dagboeknotities had kunnen lezen... ze werden een stuk interessanter... Lieve Marten," dreunde hij op. "ik geloof dat ik aan geheugenverlies lijd. Mijn gewaad zit onder de hanenveren en ik weet niet hoe die daar gekomen zijn. Lieve Marten, ik kan me niet herinneren wat er op de avond van Halloween gebeurd is, maar er is een kat aangevallen en ik heb verf op mijn kleren. Lieve Marten, Percy zegt steeds maar dat ik bleek zie en niet mezelf ben. Volgens mij verdenkt hij me... Vandaag is er weer iemand aangevallen en ik weet niet waar ik toen was. Wat moet ik doen, Marten? Ik geloof dat ik gek word... ik geloof dat ik degene ben die die mensen aanvalt, Marten! Het duurde heel lang voor die domme kleine Ginny haar dagboek begon te wantrouwen." zei Marten. "Uiteindelijk werd ze achterdochtig en probeerde ze het weg te gooien en toen kwam jij ten tonele, Harry. Jij vond het en dat had niet beter kunnen uitkomen. Van alle mensen hier op school vond juist jij het, degene die ik het allerliefst wilde ontmoeten..."

"Waarom wilde je mij zo graag ontmoeten?" zei Harry, bleek van woede.

"Nou, Ginny heeft me alles over je verteld, Harry." zei Marten. "Je hele fascinerende geschiedenis." Zijn blik dwaalde af naar het bliksem-vormige litteken op Harry's voorhoofd. "ik besefte direct dat ik meer over je te weten moest komen, dat ik met je moest praten, je moest ontmoeten, als dat zou kunnen. Daarom besloot ik je mijn beroemde ontmaskering van die dikke halvegare van een Hagrid te laten zien, om je vertrouwen te winnen." _Arme Hagrid…_

"Hagrid is m'n vriend!" riep Harry trillend. "En jij hebt hem er ingeluisd, hè? Ik dacht dat je je vergist had, maar..."

Marten stootte die hoge lach weer uit.

"Het was mijn woord tegen dat van Hagrid, Harry. Je kunt je wel voorstellen hoe dat overkwam op die ouwe Armando Wafelaar. Aan de ene kant Marten Vilijn, arm maar briljant, ouderloos maar o zo dapper, klassenoudste en modelleerling en aan de andere kant die logge, blunderende Hagrid, die om de week wel in de problemen zat omdat hij jonge weerwolfjes probeerde groot te brengen onder z'n bed of stiekem naar het verboden bos ging om met trollen te worstelen. Maar ik moet toegeven dat zelfs ik verbaasd was dat m'n plannetje zo goed werkte. Ik had gedacht dat iemand toch wel zou beseffen dat Hagrid onmogelijk de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich kon zijn. Zelfs ik had er vijf jaar over gedaan om alles te weten te komen over de Geheime Kamer en om de verborgen ingang te ontdekken... alsof Hagrid daar het verstand of de macht voor had! Alleen Perkamentus, de leraar Transfiguratie, was blijkbaar overtuigd van Hagrids onschuld. Hij haalde Wafelaar over om Hagrid aan te houden als jachtopziener. Ja, misschien vermoedde Perkamentus wel iets. Hij vond me ook nooit zo aardig als de andere leraren..."

"ik wil wedden dat Perkamentus je helemaal doorhad." zei Harry tandenknarsend.

"Nou, nadat Hagrid van school was gestuurd hield hij me wel irritant goed in de gaten." zei Marten achteloos. "Ik wist dat het niet veilig zou zijn om de Kamer opnieuw te openen zolang ik op school zat, maar ik was ook niet van plan om al die jaren dat ik ernaar gezocht had verloren te laten gaan. Vandaar dat ik besloot om een dagboek achter te laten, waarin mijn zestienjarige ik bewaard bleef, zodat op een goede dag, met een beetje geluk, iemand anders in mijn voetsporen zou kunnen treden en het nobele streven van Zalazar Zwadderich zou kunnen voltooien."

"Nou, dat is niet voltooid." zei Harry iets te enthousiast als je het Skye zou vragen. "Deze keer is er niemand gedood, zelfs de kat niet. Over een paar uur is de Alruindrank gereed en komen de mensen die Versteend waren weer bij." _O, ja! Dat was ik al weer vergeten. Emma is straks weer normaal!_

"Heb ik niet gezegd dat het doden van Modderbloedjes me niet meer interesseert?' zei Marten kalm. "Nee." zei Skye brutaal. Het idee dat ze Emma straks hopelijk weer zag, had haar nieuwe moed gegeven. Marten keek haar even aan. "Een meisje met lef, he? Zo zie ik ze graag." Hij wende zich tot Harry. "Al maandenlang is mijn nieuwe doelwit... Harry Potter." Harry staarde hem aan. Skye besefte meteen dat dit foute boel was en dat ze hier zo snel mogelijk weg moesten.

"Je kunt je wel voorstellen hoe razend ik was toen mijn dagboek de laatste keer geopend werd en het Ginny was die erin schreef en niet jij. Ze had jou met het dagboek gezien en was in paniek geraakt, snap je? Stel dat je erachter kwam hoe het boek werkte en ik al haar geheimpjes verklapte? Of nog erger, stel dat ik verklapte wie die hanen de nek had omgedraaid? Daarom wachtte dat stomme grietje tot er niemand op je slaapzaal was en jatte het toen gauw terug. Maar ik wist wat me te doen stond. Het was duidelijk dat je op het spoor was van de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich. Uit alles wat Ginny me over je verteld had, bleek dat je hemel en aarde zou bewegen om het geheim op te lossen - en zeker als een van je beste vrienden was aangevallen. En Ginny had geschreven dat de hele school in rep en roer was omdat je een Sisseltong was... Daarom dwong ik Ginny om haar eigen vaarwel op de muur te kladderen en hierheen af te dalen. Ze huilde en stribbelde tegen en werd echt heel vervelend, maar ze had niet veel kracht meer: ze had al te veel leven in het dagboek en in mij gepompt. Zoveel dat ik de bladzijden van het boek kon verlaten. Ik had je al verwacht, Harry Potter. Ik wist dat je zou komen, nu wij hier ook waren. Ik wil je van alles vragen."

"Zoals?" beet Harry hem toe.

"Nou," zei Marten met een glimlach, "hoe komt het bij voorbeeld dat een baby zonder uitzonderlijk tovenaarstalent de grootste magiër aller tijden heeft weten te verslaan? Waarom ben jij ontsnapt met alleen een litteken, terwijl de macht van Heer Voldemort vernietigd werd?"

Er smeulde een vreemde rode gloed in zijn hongerige ogen. Er ging een huivering door Skye's lijf.

"Wat kan het jou schelen hoe ik ontsnapt ben?" zei Harry langzaam. "Voldemort was na jouw tijd." _Hoe weet hij dat nou weer? _

"Voldemort," zei Marten zacht. "Is mijn verleden, mijn heden en mijn toekomst, Harry Potter..." Skye's hart leek stil te staan.

Hij haalde Harry's toverstok uit zijn zak, bewoog die door de lucht en schreef drie woorden:

MARTEN ASMODOM VILIJN

Hij zwaaide één keer met de toverstok en de letters van zijn naam vormden een nieuwe combinatie:

MIJN NAAM IS VOLDEMORT


	21. Chapter 21

**Hoofdstuk 21**

**POV Skye**

"Zie je?" fluisterde hij. "Die naam gebruikte ik op Zweinstein al, uiteraard alleen tegenover mijn allerbeste vrienden. Je denkt toch niet dat ik altijd met die smerige Dreuzelnaam van mijn vader opgescheept wilde blijven? Ik, in wiens aderen het bloed van Zalazar Zwadderich stroomt, via mijn moederskant? Ik, de naam houden van zo'n vuile, ordinaire Dreuzel, die me al vóór mijn geboorte in de steek liet omdat hij erachter kwam dat zijn vrouw een heks was? Nee, Harry. Ik koos een nieuwe naam voor mezelf, een naam waarvan ik wist dat andere tovenaars hem op een goede dag nauwelijks zouden durven uitspreken, als ik de grootste magiër ter wereld was geworden!" "Dat ben je niet." zei Harry zacht, maar vol haat.

"Wat niet?" snauwde Marten.

"De grootste magiër ter wereld." zei Harry, snel ademend. "Sorry dat ik je teleur moet stellen, maar Albus Perkamentus is de grootste tovenaar ter wereld. Dat zegt iedereen. Zelfs in je hoogtijdagen durfde je Zweinstein niet over te nemen. Perkamentus doorzag je al toen je op school zat en nu ben je nog steeds bang voor hem, waar je je tegenwoordig dan ook schuilhoudt."

Martens glimlach had plaatsgemaakt voor een onaangename grimas.

"Alleen al de herinnering aan mij, heeft Perkamentus uit het kasteel verdreven!" siste hij.

"Hij kom snel terug, hoor. Sneller dan je denkt." zei Skye uitdagend.

Marten wilde wat zeggen, maar verstijfde.

Er klonk plotseling muziek. Marten draaide zich om en staarde door de verlaten kamer. De muziek werd harder. Het was mysterieus en spookachtig,

Er was een vuurrode vogel verschenen, zo groot als een zwaan, die zijn vreemde lied zong onder het plafond. Hij had een glinsterende gouden staart, zo lang als een pauwenstaart en glanzende gouden klauwen die een rafelig bundeltje vasthielden.

De vogel vloog recht op Harry af. Hij liet het rafelige ding aan Harry's voeten vallen, landde zwaar op zijn schouder en vouwde zijn enorme vleugels. Skye zag dat hij een lange, scherpe gouden snavel en zwarte kraaloogjes had.

De vogel hield op met zingen. Hij bleef naast Harrys wang zitten en staarde Marten aan.

"Dat is een feniks... " zei Marten, die op zijn beurt achterdochtig naar de vogel staarde.

"Felix? " fluisterde Harry. _Heette de vogel zo?_

"En dat -" zei Marten, die naar het rafelige ding keek dat Felix op de grond had laten vallen. "dat is de oude Sorteerhoed van de school."

Marten begon weer te lachen. Hij lachte zo hard dat het door de hele ruimte schalde en het leek alsof er tien Martens tegelijk schaterden. Skye huiverde.

"Dus dat stuurt Perkamentus zijn verdediger! Een zangvogel en een oude hoed! Voelen jullie je nu dapper, Harry Potter en..." "Skye." zei Skye. "Voelen jullie je nu veilig?"

Harry gaf geen antwoord, maar Skye zei: "Misschien wel."

Marten negeerde haar en wende zich tot Harry.

"Ter zake, Harry." zei Marten, nog steeds met een brede grijns. "Al twee keer eerder - in jouw verleden, maar mijn toekomst -hebben we tegenover elkaar gestaan. En twee keer ben ik er niet in geslaagd om je te doden. Hoe heb je dat overleefd? Vertel me alles. Hoe langer je praat, hoe langer je blijft leven." voegde hij er zacht aan toe. _Het lijkt alsof niemand doorheeft dat ik hier ben…_ Skye voelde zich steeds angstiger worden.

"Niemand weet waarom je je macht bent kwijtgeraakt toen je mij aanviel, " zei Harry abrupt. "Dat weet ik zelf niet eens. Maar ik weet wel waarom je me niet kon doden. Omdat mijn moeder is gestorven om mij te redden. Mijn moeder van ordinaire Dreuzelouders." voegde hij eraan toe, trillend van woede. "Zij heeft mijn leven gered. En ik heb je gezien zoals je werkelijk bent. Vorig jaar. Je bent een wrak. Je leeft nog maar nauwelijks. Dat heeft al je macht je nou opgeleverd! Je moet je schuilhouden, je bent lelijk, je bent afzichtelijk!"

Martens gezicht vertrok, maar met moeite toverde hij een gruwelijke glimlach te voorschijn.

"Aha. Dus je moeder heeft haar leven voor je gegeven. Ja, dat is een krachtige tegenbezwering. Het is me duidelijk dat er niets bijzonders aan je is. Dat vroeg ik me af, snap je? Omdat er merkwaardige overeenkomsten tussen ons zijn, Harry Potter. Dat moet zelfs jou zijn opgevallen. Allebei halfbloedjes, weeskinderen, opgevoed door Dreuzels. Waarschijnlijk de enige twee Sisseltongen die Zweinstein heeft gekend sinds de grote Zwadderich. Zelfs qua uiterlijk lijken we wel wat op elkaar... Maar nu begrijp ik dat je alleen door stom toeval ontkomen bent. Dat wilde ik alleen maar weten. En nu ga ik je een lesje leren, Harry. Laten we de krachten van Heer Voldemort, de Erfgenaam van Zwadderich, meten met die van de beroemde Harry Potter en de beste wapens die Perkamentus hem schenken kan."

Hij keek geamuseerd naar Felix en de Sorteerhoed en liep weg.

Marten bleef tussen de hoge zuilen staan en staarde omhoog naar het schemerige, stenen gezicht van Zwadderich. Marten deed zijn mond wijd open en siste iets.

Skye keek angstig naar het beeld.

Zwadderichs reusachtige stenen gezicht bewoog. Skye zag dat de mond openging, verder en wijder, tot er een enorm zwart gat gaapte.

"Harry, we moeten hier..." begon Skye, maar haar stem stierf weg.

In de mond van het standbeeld bewoog iets. Er glibberde iets omhoog uit de diepte.

Harry en Skye deinsden achteruit, tot ze tegen de donkere muur van de

kamer aan botsten. Ze kneep haar ogen dicht

Er plofte iets reusachtigs op de grond. Skye voelde de stenen vloer trillen.

Ze hoorde Marten sissen, maar verstond hem niet, al had ze wel een idee wat hij zei.

Ze hoorde het zware lichaam over de stoffige vloer glibberen. Harry greep haar hand en rende met haar weg.

Ze hoorde Marten lachen.

Harry struikelde en Skye viel ook. Ze viel met een smak op de grond en voelde dat ze zich aan iets sneed.

De slang was nog maar een paar meter van hen vandaan. Ze hoorde hem aankomen...

Skye probeerde op te staan, maar iets sloeg hard tegen haar aan en ze smakte tegen de muur. Ze gleed op de grond en voelde haar hoofd bonken en haar arm prikkelen.

Ze hoorde dat er iets zwiepte tegen de pilaren.

Skye bleef roerloos liggen en hoorde plotseling iets op de grond spatten. Ze hoorde dat het bloed was._ Laat dat niet Harry zijn!_

De slang zwiepte met zijn staart en siste woedend, vol pijn en razernij.

"Nee!" gilde Marten. "Laat de vogel! Laat de vogel! De jongen staat achter je! Je kunt hem nog ruiken! Dood hem!"

Ze hoorde de staart van de Basilisk heen en weer zwiepen. Ze was zo nieuwsgierig naar wat er gebeurde, maar ze was te bang om versteend te worden.

Het bloed bleef stromen en Skye opende haar ogen een klein beetje.

Felix cirkelde om de kop van de Basilisk en zong zijn spookachtige lied. Felix pikte naar de geschubde neus van de Basilisk, terwijl het bloed uit de verminkte ogen stroomde. _Dus dat was dat bloed! Nu kan ik weer gewoon mijn ogen open doen._

"Help me, help me," mompelde Harry in het wilde weg. "Wie dan ook, het geeft niet wie."

Harry lag verder op, op de grond. Skye stond moeizaam op. Toen ze recht op stond werd het even zwart voor haar ogen en toen ze weer gewoon zag, rende ze naar Harry. Ze wilde hem omhoog helpen, maar de staart van de slang zwaaide over de grond. Skye en Harry doken weg en Harry kreeg de Sorteerhoed in zijn armen geveegd.

Harry zette de hoed haastig op, duwde Skye op de grond en liet zich plat naast haar vallen, toen de staart van de Basilisk opnieuw rakelings over hen heen scheerde.

"Wat doe je? Waarom zet je die hoed op je kop? Je zit al in Griffoendor hoor!"

Opeens hoorde Skye een harde knal en Harry wiegde even heen en weer.

Harry deed de hoed af en keek in de hoed. Skye keek ook in de hoed en zag een glanzend, zilveren zwaard.

Het gevest was bezet met fonkelende robijnen, zo groot als eieren.

Marten siste weer.

Harry was overeind gesprongen en stond klaar. Skye ging haastig naast hem staan.

De Basilisk liet zijn kop zakken. Zijn lichaam kronkelde en sloeg tegen de zuilen terwijl hij zich naar Skye en Harry toekeerde. Ze zag de grote, bloederige oogkassen, de bek, die zich wijd opensperde, wijd genoeg om haar en Harry in één hap op te slokken en vol, tanden, die even lang waren als zijn zwaard, dun, blinkend, giftig...

Blindelings deed de slang een uitval. Skye schrok en Harry en zij sprongen weg. De Basilisk sloeg met zijn kop tegen de muur van de kamer. Hij haalde opnieuw uit en zijn gevorkte tong zwiepte tegen Skye's zij.

_Iew! Goor!_

Harry hief het zwaard met beide handen op.

De Basilisk viel weer aan en Skye sprong opzij, zodat Harry de ruimte had. Harry pakte het zwaard stevig vast en dreef dat tot aan het gevest in het verhemelte van de slang.

Het bloed spatte uit de bek van het beest en spatte op Skye en Harry. _Getver!_

Maar Harry zat niet alleen onder het bloed, hij had ook een lange, gelige giftand in zijn arm.

De giftand brak af toen de Basilisk omviel en stuiptrekkend op de grond stortte en in zijn eigen bloed viel.

Harry gleed langs de muur omlaag. Hij greep de tand die het gif door zijn lijf joeg en rukte hem uit zijn arm.

"Harry! Harry!" gilde Skye. Harry kreunde.

Skye keek om zich heen en zag dat Felix aan kwam gevlogen. Hij landde zacht op de grond.

"Felix," zei Harry moeizaam. "Je was geweldig, Felix..."

Skye zag dat de vogel zijn mooie kop op de plek legde waar de slang hem gebeten had.

De tranen liepen over haar en die van de vogels wangen.

Ze hoorde galmende voetstappen en keek om. Marten kwam aangelopen.

"Je bent dood, Harry Potter." zei hij.

"Morsdood. Zelfs de vogel van Perkamentus weet het. Kun je zien wat hij doet, Potter? Hij huilt."

_Jeetje zeg, waarom negeert iedereen mij?_

Skye hurkte naar Harry neer.

"Ik ga lekker zitten kijken hoe je doodgaat, Harry Potter. Neem de tijd. Ik heb helemaal geen haast. Dus zo eindigt de beroemde Harry Potter." zei Marten glimlachend. "Moederziel alleen in de..." Nu was Skye echt boos. "Hee! Hij is niet alleen! Ik ben er toch?" "O, Ja." zei Marten. "Met een klein meisje van dertien, in de Geheime Kamer, in de steek gelaten door zijn vrienden en uiteindelijk toch verslagen door de Heer der Duisternis, tegen wie hij het in zijn overmoed had opgenomen. Dadelijk word je herenigd met dat lieve Modderbloedje van een moeder van je, Harry... Ze heeft je twaalf jaar extra tijd bezorgd, maar uiteindelijk heeft Heer Voldemort gezegevierd. Je moet geweten hebben dat dat onvermijdelijk was." "Maar wat doen we met jou..." zei Marten boosaardig terwijl hij zich wendde tot Skye.

Skye keek hem angstig aan.

"Maak dat je wegkomt, beest!" zei Marten plotseling tegen Felix. "Vooruit, schiet op. Ik zei, maak dat je wegkomt!"

Harry hief zijn hoofd op en Marten richtte Harry's toverstaf op Felix. Er klonk een knal alsof er een geweer afging en Felix vloog haastig op, in een wolk van rood en goud.

"De tranen van een feniks..." zei Skye zacht. "Ja, natuurlijk... genezende krachten... dat was ik vergeten..." zei Marten en hij keek Harry aan. "Maar dat maakt geen verschil. Eerlijk gezegd heb ik het liever zo. Alleen jij en ik, Harry Potter... jij en ik..." _Word ik weer genegeerd! Het is gewoon niet te geloven._

Marten hief de toverstok op.

Plotseling, met ruisende vleugels, vloog Felix weer over Harry heen en liet iets op zijn schoot vallen - het dagboek!

Een fractie van een seconde staarden Harry , Skye en Marten, die de toverstok nog steeds opgeheven had, allemaal naar het dagboek.

Toen greep Harry de afgebroken giftand van de Basilisk die naast hem lag en stootte hem in het hart van het boek.

Er klonk een lange oorverdovende gil. Uit het boek spoot een fontein van inkt, die over Harry's handen stroomde en plassen maakte op de grond. Skye werd ook helemaal bespoten met inkt. Ze keek naar Marten, die kronkelde en spartelde, krijste en maaide met zijn armen en toen...

Toen was hij verdwenen. Weg.

Harry's toverstok kletterde op de grond en er heerste stilte. Doodse stilte, afgezien van het gedrup van de inkt die nog steeds uit het dagboek stroomde. Het gif van de Basilisk had een zwart omrand gat door het boek gebrand.

Skye hielp Harry trillend overeind.

Langzaam raapte Harry zijn toverstok op en Skye pakte de Sorteerhoed.

Harry trok het fonkelende zwaard uit het gehemelte van de Basilisk.

Aan de andere kant van de kamer klonk een zacht gekreun. Ginny kwam bij.

Harry en Skye liepen haastig naar haar toe.

Haar versufte blik gleed over het reusachtige lichaam van de Basilisk, over Harry en Skye met hun bloeddoorweekte gewaad en over het dagboek dat Harry in zijn hand had. Huiverend hapte ze naar adem en de tranen begonnen over haar wangen te stromen.

"Harry - o Harry -ik probeerde het tijdens het ontbijt tegen je te zeggen, maar ik k-kon gewoon niet, met Percy erbij. Ik heb het gedaan, Harry - maar ik - ik zweer dat het niet m'n bedoeling was V-Vilijn heeft me gedwongen, hij h-heeft me in b-bezit genomen en - hoe heb je in vredesnaam dat - dat monster gedood? En w-waar is Vilijn? Het laatste w-wat ik me herinner is dat hij uit het - het dagboek oprees en -" _Ook zij negeerd me! Ben ik onzichtbaar of zo?_

"Maak je geen zorgen." zei Harry en hij liet Ginny het gat zien dat de giftand in het dagboek had gebrand. "Vilijn is er geweest. Kijk maar! Net als de Basilisk. Kom, Ginny en Skye, we moeten hier nu weg."

"Ik word van school gestuurd!" huilde Ginny, terwijl Skye haar overeind hielp. "Sinds Bill op Zweinstein zat heb ik me er altijd op v-verheugd hier ook te mogen studeren en n-nu moet ik weg en - w-wat zullen pa en ma zeggen?" "Het komt wel goed." zei Skye geruststellend.

Felix wachtte hen bij de ingang van de Kamer op.

Ze kwamen weer bij de slangen deuren en Skye hoorde de stenen deuren zacht sissend achter het drietal dicht glijden.

Na een paar minuten door de stikdonkere tunnel te hebben gelopen, hoorde Skye in de verte het geluid van Ron die brokken steen verschoof.

"Ron!" schreeuwde Harry, die sneller ging lopen. "Alles is goed met Ginny! Ik heb haar bij me!"

Ron juichte gedempt en toen ze om de volgende bocht kwamen, staarde zijn gretige gezicht door de flinke opening die hij in de berg puin had gemaakt.

"Ginny!" Ron stak zijn arm door de stenen en trok haar als eerste door het gat. "Je leeft nog! Ik kan het haast niet geloven! Wat is er gebeurd?"

Hij probeerde haar te omhelzen, maar Ginny duwde hem snikkend weg.

"Maar alles is goed met je, Ginny." glunderde Ron. "Alles is voorbij, alles - waar komt die vogel vandaan?" Felix was na Ginny door het gat gedoken. "Die is van Perkamentus." zei Harry terwijl hij zich door de opening wrong.

"En hoe kom je aan dat zwaard?" zei Ron, die met open mond naar het glinsterende wapen in Harry's hand staarde.

"Dat leg ik later wel uit, als we hier weg zijn." zei Harry, met een blik op Ginny.

"Maar..." "Later." zei Harry snel.

"Waar is Smalhart?" vroeg Skye. "Daar ergens." zei Ron grijnzend en hij gebaarde met zijn hoofd in de richting van de pijp. "Hij is er niet zo best aan toe. Kijk maar." Voorgegaan door Felix, wiens brede, vurige vleugels een zachte gouden gloed verspreidden, liepen ze terug naar de uitmonding van de pijp. Gladianus Smalhart zat zachtjes neuriënd bij de opening.

"Hij is z'n geheugen kwijt." zei Ron en Skye begon te lachen. "Die Vergetelheidsspreuk heeft hem zelf getroffen in plaats van ons. Hij heeft geen flauw idee wie hij is of waar hij is of wie wij zijn. Ik heb gezegd dat hij hier moest wachten. Hij is een gevaar voor zichzelf."

Smalhart staarde naar de anderen.

"Hallo." zei hij. "Rare tent is dit. Wonen jullie hier?" Skye moest nog een keer lachen.

"Nee." zei Ron, die Harry met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aankeek.

Harry bukte zich en staarde door de lange, donkere buis.

"Enig idee hoe we terug moeten komen door die pijp?" vroeg hij.

Ron en Skye schudden hun hoofd, maar Felix was langs Harry heen gevlogen en fladderde nu voor hem uit. Zijn kraaloogjes glommen in het donker en hij zwaaide met zijn lange gouden staartveren. "Zo te zien wil hij dat je z'n staart beetpakt..." zei Ron verbouwereerd. "Maar hij is toch veel te zwaar voor een vogel?" vroeg Skye. "Felix is niet zomaar een vogel." zei Harry. "We moeten elkaar vasthouden. Ginny, hou jij Rons hand vast. Professor Smalhart..."

"Hij bedoelt jou." zei Ron tegen de verdwaasde Smalhart.

"Pak Ginny's andere hand, en Skye pak jij Smalhart maar vast."

Harry gaf het zwaard aan Skye en ze stopte het zwaard terug in de sorteerhoed. Skye greep Smalhart bij zijn gewaad, en Ron deed hetzelfde, maar dan bij Harry.

Harry stak zijn hand uit en pakte de staartveren van Felix.

Opeens voelde Skye zich heel licht en een tel later vlogen ze ruisend door de pijp omhoog. Skye hoorde Smalhart, roepen: "Verbluffend! Verbluffend gewoon! Het lijkt wel tovenarij!" Skye's groene haar wapperde in de wind en schoot steeds voor haar ogen, wat haar gezicht nog viezer maakte dan het al was.

Ze ploften ze op de natte vloer van Jammerende Jenny's wc. De wasbak waar de pijp achter verborgen had gezeten, gleed terug op zijn plaats.

Jenny staarde hen met grote ogen aan.

"Je leeft nog." zei ze triest tegen Harry.

"Je hoeft niet zo teleurgesteld te klinken." zei hij grimmig en hij veegde spetters bloed en slijm van zijn bril.

"Nou ja... ik had gedacht... als je dood was gegaan, had je best ook op mijn wc mogen komen spoken." zei Jenny, die een zilveren blos kreeg.

"Getver!" zei Ron toen ze het toilet verlieten en de donkere, verlaten gang opstapten. "Harry! Ik geloof dat Jenny een oogje op je heeft! Je hebt concurrentie, Ginny!"

Maar de tranen stroomden nog steeds geluidloos over Ginny's gezicht. "Stil maar, Ginny. Het is goed." suste Skye.

"Waar nu heen?" zei Ron, die bezorgd naar Ginny keek. Harry wees en Felix ging hen voor. Ze volgden hem naar het kantoortje van professor Anderling.

Harry klopte en deed de deur open.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hoofdstuk 22 De uitleg**

**POV Skye**

Even heerste er een doodse stilte, terwijl Skye, Harry, Ron, Ginny en Smalhart overdekt met vuil, slijm en in Skye's en Harry's geval bloed in de deuropening stonden. Toen klonk er een kreet: "Ginny!" riep mevrouw Wemel, die huilend bij het haardvuur had gezeten. Ze sprong overeind, gevolgd door meneer Wemel en ze stortten zich op hun dochter.

Verder op stond professor Perkamentus glunderend bij de schoorsteenmantel, naast professor Anderling, die naar lucht hapte en haar hand tegen haar borst drukte.

Felix vloog weg en ging op de schouder van Perkamentus zitten, terwijl Harry en Ron werden ook omhelsd door mevrouw Wemel en tot Skye's eigen verbazing werd zij ook omhelst.

"Jullie hebben haar gered! Jullie hebben haar gered! Hoe hebben jullie dat gedaan?"

"Ik denk dat we dat allemaal graag zouden willen weten." zei professor Anderling.

Harry aarzelde even, stak zijn hand uit naar Skye, die hem de sorteerhoed aangaf en liep toen naar het bureau. Daar legde hij de Sorteerhoed, het zwaard en het restant van Vilijns dagboek op.

En toen begon hij te vertellen. Hij sprak bijna een kwartier, terwijl de anderen gefascineerd zwegen. Zoals hij het vertelde leek het alsof ze een held was geweest terwijl ze eigenlijk niets had gedaan.

Harry vertelde over de mysterieuze stem, hoe Hermelien uiteindelijk beseft had dat het een Basilisk was die door de pijpleidingen kroop, hoe Skye, Harry en Ron de spinnen waren gevolgd naar het bos, hoe de Mega Spin Aragog had verteld waar het laatste slachtoffer van de Basilisk gestorven was en hoe hij had bedacht dat dat wel eens Jammerende Jenny zou kunnen zijn en dat de ingang van de Geheime Kamer zich in haar toilet zou kunnen bevinden... En dat ze toen Skye tegen kwamen.

"Goed." spoorde professor Anderling hem aan toen hij er even het zwijgen toe deed. "Dus je kwam erachter waar de ingang was - na minstens honderd schoolregels met voeten getreden te hebben, zou ik eraan kunnen toevoegen - maar hoe zijn jullie in vredesnaam levend uit die Kamer gekomen, Potter?"

En dus vertelde Harry over de uiterst gelegen komst van Felix en over de Sorteerhoed, die hem het zwaard had gegeven en Skye die hem aan de kant duwde. Maar toen deed hij er hakkelend het zwijgen toe.

Hij had niets over Marten's dagboek verteld of iets over Ginny gezegd. Ginny stond met haar hoofd tegen haar moeders schouder en er stroomden nog steeds geluidloze tranen over haar wangen.

Harry keerde zich naar Perkamentus, die flauwtjes glimlachte.

"Wat mij het meest interesseert," zei Perkamentus, "is hoe Voldemort erin is geslaagd Ginny te beheksen, terwijl ik uit betrouwbare bron heb vernomen dat hij zich momenteel schuilhoudt in de bossen van Albanië."

_Hoe weet hij nou weer dat Jeweetwel...?_

"W-wat zegt u?" zei meneer Wemel verbaast. "Ginny behekst? Door Jeweetwel? Maar Ginny is toch niet... Ginny heeft toch nooit... nee toch?"

"Dat kwam door dit dagboek." zei Harry snel. Hij pakte het boekje en liet het aan Perkamentus zien. "Dat heeft Vilijn geschreven toen hij zestien was."

Perkamentus pakte het dagboek en bekeek het aandachtig.

"Briljant." zei hij zacht. "Uiteraard was hij waarschijnlijk de briljantste leerling die Zweinstein ooit gehad heeft." Hij wendde zich tot de Wemels, die volslagen verbijsterd waren.

"Maar heel weinig mensen weten dat Voldemort ooit Marten Vilijn heette. Ik heb hem zelf nog les gegeven hier op Zweinstein, vijftig jaar geleden. Na zijn schooltijd verdween hij, hij reisde de hele wereld af en verdiepte zich zo in de Zwarte Kunsten, ging met zo veel van de slechtste van onze soort om en onderging zo veel gevaarlijke, magische gedaanteveranderingen dat hij nauwelijks nog te herkennen was toen hij uiteindelijk weer boven water kwam als Heer

Voldemort. Vrijwel niemand legde de link tussen Voldemort en de knappe, intelligente jongen die hier ooit hoofdmonitor was geweest."

"Maar Ginny," zei mevrouw Wemel. "Wat heeft onze Ginny te maken met... met hem?"

"Z'n d-dagboek!" snotterde Ginny. "ik heb in z-z'n dagboek geschreven en hij heeft h-het hele jaar teruggeschreven..."

"Ginny!" zei meneer Wemel verbijsterd. "Heb ik je dan helemaal niets geleerd? Wat heb ik altijd tegen je gezegd? Vertrouw nooit iets wat zelf kan denken als je niet kunt zien waar het zijn verstand bewaart. Waarom heb je dat dagboek niet aan mij of aan je moeder laten zien? Zo'n verdacht voorwerp zat toch duidelijk vol zwarte magie!"

"D-dat wist ik niet." snikte Ginny en Skye kreeg een beetje medelijden met haar. "ik vond het in een van de boeken die ma voor me had gekocht. Ik d... dacht gewoon dat iemand het erin had laten zitten en het vergeten was..."

"Juffrouw Wemel hoort direct naar de ziekenzaal te gaan." viel Perkamentus haar gedecideerd in de rede. "Ze heeft een vreselijke tijd doorgemaakt. Ze krijgt geen straf. Ook heel wat oudere en wijzere tovenaars zijn door Voldemort in de luren gelegd."

Hij liep naar de deur en deed hem open. "Veel bedrust en misschien een grote, dampende beker warme chocola. Persoonlijk kikker ik daar altijd van op." zei hij en hij keek haar met een vriendelijke schittering in zijn ogen aan. "Je zult zien dat madame Plijster nog op is. Ze is bezig Alruinsap toe te dienen. Ik denk dat de slachtoffers van de Basilisk nu elk moment kunnen ontwaken."

"Dus Hermelien wordt weer de oude!" zei Ron opgelucht. _Yes!_

"Ze zal geen blijvende gevolgen ondervinden." zei Perkamentus.

Mevrouw Wemel en Ginny gingen naar buiten en meneer Wemel, die nog steeds diep geschokt leek, volgde hen.

"Zeg Minerva," zei professor Perkamentus bedachtzaam tegen professor Anderling. "Ik vind dat dit eigenlijk om een lekker feestmaal vraagt. Zou je dat door willen geven aan de keukens?"

"Goed." zei professor Anderling en ze liep ook naar de deur. "Rekent u dan af met Wizard, Wemel en Potter?" _Afrekenen?_

"Jazeker." zei Perkamentus.

Ze vertrok en het drietal keek Perkamentus onzeker aan.

"ik schijn me te herinneren dat ik gezegd heb dat ik gedwongen zou zijn jullie van school te sturen als jullie nog meer regels overtraden." zei Perkamentus tegen Harry en Ron.

"Daar blijkt maar weer eens uit dat zelfs de verstandigste mensen hun woorden soms nederig moeten inslikken." vervolgde Perkamentus met een glimlach. "Jullie krijgen alle drie een Onderscheiding wegens Uitzonderlijke Verdiensten voor de School en -eens even denken -ja, ook elk tweehonderd punten voor Griffoendor." Skye's ogen werden groot. "Ik... Ik ook?" vroeg ze onzeker.

Perkamentus glimlachte vriendelijk. "Ja u ook, juffrouw Wizard." _Wauw! Wat zullen mijn ouders trots zijn!_

"Maar iemand hier is wel heel erg stil over zijn aandeel in dit levensgevaarlijke avontuur." voegde Perkamentus eraan toe. "Waarom zo bescheiden, Gladianus?"

Skye was Smalhart totaal vergeten. Ze keek om, net als Harry en Ron, en zag dat Smalhart in een hoekje van de kamer stond, nog steeds met die vage glimlach. Toen Perkamentus dat zei keek Smalhart achter zich, om te zien tegen wie hij het had.

"Professor Perkamentus." zei Ron snel. "Ik ben bang dat er een ongelukje is gebeurd in de Geheime Kamer. Professor Smalhart"

"Ben ik professor?" zei Smalhart verbaasd. "Jeetje. Ik kan er vast geen hout van." Skye lachte.

"Hij probeerde een Vergetelheidsspreuk, maar de toverstok was kapot en hij werd zelf geraakt." legde Ron zachtjes uit.

"Lieve hemel." zei Perkamentus hoofdschuddend.

"In je eigen zwaard gevallen, Gladianus!"

"Zwaard?" zei Smalhart vaag. "Ik heb geen zwaard. Maar die jongen daar wel." Hij wees op Harry. "Dat wil hij vast wel even uitlenen." Skye lachte weer.

"Zou jij professor Smalhart ook vast naar de ziekenzaal willen brengen?" zei Perkamentus tegen Ron. "Ik wil nog even met Harry praten. Dus als u alvast naar de Grote Zaal zou willen gaan, juffrouw Wizard." zei Perkamentus tegen Skye.

Skye knikte en stond op. Ze opende de deur en Smalhart en Ron liepen het kantoortje uit. Skye liep ook de deur uit en sloot de deur.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hoofdstuk 23 terug**

**POV Skye**

Skye liep naar de al volle Grote Zaal.

Ze speurde de Zaal af naar Emma en zag haar aan de afdelingstafel zitten. Ze rende naar Emma toe, die opstond en Skye omhelsde haar. "O, Emms. Ik miste je zo! Je hebt zoveel gemist." "Ja, dat zie ik, ja." Zei Emma lachend met een blik op Skye's gewaad.

Ze gingen zitten.

"Wat is er nou eigenlijk gebeurd toen jij en Hermelien naar de bieb gingen?" vroeg Skye.

"Nou, Hermelien had iets in gedachten, en toen ze het me uitlegde hielp ik haar." Skye keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. "Ze legde uit dat de stem die Harry hoorde een Basilisk was! Dus gingen we een boek zoeken, waar meer informatie stond." Skye knikte. "Toen we het gevonden hadden wilde Hermelien zo snel mogelijk naar Harry en Ron toe. We moesten wel voorzichtig doen, dus gaf ik haar mijn spiegeltje. We keken via onze spiegeltjes de hoek om en... Verder weet ik het niet meer..." zei Emma nadenkend. "O." zei Skye. "Wat is er eigenlijk allemaal gebeurd toen ik versteend was?" vroeg Emma. "Eerst gebeurde er een tijdje niets behalve dat ik jou heel erg miste en daardoor niet zo goed oplette in de les... Nou ja, je snapt dat toen iemand ontdekte had dat jullie versteend waren, de wedstrijd werd afgelast. Ron, Harry en ik moesten met Anderling mee en ze liet ons jou en Hermelien zien.

Harry en Ron dachten dat Hagrid de Kamer had geopend en we gingen met z'n drieën op onderzoek uit. Hagrid werd naar Azkaban gestuurd en zei tegen ons dat we de spinnen moesten volgen. Dus dat deden we samen met Sjors. We werden bijna opgegeten door die dingen, maar Rons auto redde ons.

Ginny werd naar de kamer gevoerd en Harry en Ron hadden in Hermeliens hand het briefje ontdekt en zijn toen naar de wc's gegaan. Ze kwamen mij tegen en samen gingen we naar de kamer. O, en Smalhart was er ook bij.

In de kamer raakte Smalhart zijn geheugen kwijt en toen vond er een ontploffing plaats..." Skye vertelde het zo snel mogelijk en liet de details weg. Emma luisterde aandachtig en onderbrak haar geen enkele keer.

"Wow. Ik heb echt veel gemist." "Ja, en ik heb jou gemist." zei Skye. "Ah, dat is lief van je." zei Emma en ze omhelsde elkaar weer. Emma zat nu ook onder de modder.

Fred kwam aangelopen en propte zich tussen Emma en Skye. Hij kuste Skye op haar wang.

"Volgens mij heb ik nog meer gemist." zei Emma glimlachend. "Yep." zei Fred. "Wat is er gebeurd? Je zit onder het inkt, bloed en modder!" Hij keek verbaast naar Skye's gewaad. "Ik, Harry en Ron hebben je zusje gered." zei Skye. Fred keek haar stomverbaasd aan en Skye lachte. "Ben je in de Geheime Kamer geweest?" vroeg hij. "Ja." zei Skye. "Ben ik even blij dat je nog leeft. Zou je me willen vertellen wat er is gebeurd?" vroeg Fred. "Ja." zei Skye en ze begon het weer te vertellen.

"Wat een verhaal, zeg." zei Fred. "Ik was zo bang. Harry was de held. Door hem leef ik nog." zei Skye zacht. "Ik zal hem bedanken." zei Fred. Op dat moment kwam Harry aangelopen. "Hee, Harry! Bedankt." Harry keek hem verbaast aan en Skye en Emma begonnen te lachen.

Professor Perkamentus stond op en vroeg om stilte.

"Ik heb een paar mededelingen. Ten eerste welkom terug, de mensen die versteend waren!" alle leerlingen klapten en Perkamentus vroeg weer om stilte.

"Ten tweede de examens zijn uitgesteld." weer applaus. "Ten derde... eet smakelijk!" iedereen begon te eten.

"Emma," zei Skye. "Ik heb ook nog een onderscheiding gekregen voor Uitzonderlijke Diensten voor de School en tweehonderd punten!" zei Skye trots. "Wow, Skye." "Ja, he? Ik kon het ook niet geloven." zei Skye. "Je hebt zowat meer punten verdiend dan ik in vier jaar ben kwijtgeraakt en geloof me, dat waren er heel wat. Maar die onderscheiding vind ik maar niets." zei Fred. Skye keek hem verbaast aan. "En waarom niet?" vroeg ze een beetje boos. "Je begint op Percy te lijken." zei Fred. Skye stak haar tong naar hem uit.

De laatste weken gingen snel voorbij. Smalhart gaf geen les meer, dus vervielen alle Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten lessen.

Skye's oom had geen huiself meer en was ook geen lid meer van het school bestuur. Dat als gevolg had, dat Draco niet meer zo zelfverzekerd door de gangen stapte.

En voordat ze het wisten, moesten ze al weer inpakken.

Skye propte haar gewaden in haar koffer. Ze haalde haar nachtkastje leeg en zag het zilveren hartje liggen. Ze bekeek de foto's aandachtig en deed daarna de ketting om.

Ze propte de laatste spullen in haar koffer en duwde die, met veel geweld, dicht.

"Ben je nou al klaar?" zei Emma die nog niet eens haar gewaden in haar koffer gestopt had.

Skye lachte.

"Ik ga alvast naar beneden, goed?" vroeg Skye. Emma knikte.

Skye opende de deur en sleepte haar koffer achter zich aan.

Ze zette haar koffer ergens in een hoek van de Leerlingenkamer en draaide zich om. Ze schrok, want Sjors stond achter haar. "Oeps, sorry Skye. Ik wilde je niet laten schrikken." zei hij glimlachend. "Ik hoorde dat je een onderscheiding verdient hebt. Gefeliciteerd." "Dank je." zei Skye. Ze stonden even tegenover elkaar.

"Kunnen we gewoon beste vrienden worden? Net als vroeger?" probeerde Skye. Sjors keek haar aan. "Natuurlijk." zei hij. Skye omhelsde hem. "Doei!" zei ze en liep naar Fred en George.

Ze stond er nog maar net of Emma kwam naar beneden. Ze zette haar hutkoffer naast die van Skye en liep naar het groepje. "Heej, jongens!" zei ze vrolijk. "Hallo, Emma." zeiden Fred en George in koor.

George en Emma konden weer gewoon met elkaar omgaan en waren gewoon vrienden.

De bel klonk als teken dat ze naar de trein konden. "Klaar om te gaan?" vroeg George. "Ja!" riepen Skye en Emma in koor.

**einde**


End file.
